Todo menos la lluvia
by Ankin
Summary: [SasuNaru] La guerra ha finalizado, y con ello, Sasuke ha vuelto a Konoha. Sin embargo, la integración lleva tiempo. SPOILERS Manga 620. CAPÍTULO 16 UP!
1. Prólogo Volver y no volver

_Antes de comenzar, me gustaría agradeceros que hayáis decidido darle una oportunidad a este fic. Hacía mucho que no escribía y pensaba acerca de Naruto, pero de alguna manera, ahora he vuelto a engancharme, y a recordar cuando tenía quince años y me quedaba anonadada delante de la televisión, viendo capítulos sin parar. Ahora ha pasado más o menos lo mismo, y saber que el final de Naruto está cerca hace que tengas más ganas de empaparte con la historia._

_Y estaréis pensando, ¿De qué me habla esta tía? Yo quiero leer xD. Bien, este fic está situado tras el final de la guerra que está durando capítulos y capítulos. Por lo tanto, hay spoilers a partir del capítulo, (ya no me acuerdo bien), 625, 626? En realidad creo que si habéis llegado hasta aquí, no os puedo hacer ningún tipo de spoiler, y obviamente, si lleváis el manga al día, no tendréis problema._

_Es un fic lento, (últimamente los hago así), pero lo es porque quiero profundizar en la relación de amistad-odio-hermandad (lo que sea) entre Naruto y Sasuke antes de la amorosa. Y como soy shipper SasuNaru desde tiempos inmemoriales, esto va acabar siendo yaoi._

_Sin más preámbulos, os dejo con el prólogo y el disclaimer obligado. Ah! Van a ser capítulos cortitos. Y ante cualquier duda, contactad conmigo, via review, via pm, via tumblr (Soy Villher en tumblr, por si queréis curiosear xD)._

_Otra cosa! Si alguna sigue la historia de Cruzando la línea (MinaKushi), no os asustéis, que voy a continuarla. _

**_Disclaimer:_**_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo uso sus personajes e historia sin ánimo de lucro._

**_Advertencias:_**_Spoilers Capitulo 620 (Dejémoslo en 620 lo que sea o pocos anteriores…)_

**_Advertencias__II:_**_De momento y hasta nuevo aviso, ninguna. Leed el parrafote de arriba para más info._

* * *

**TODO MENOS LA LLUVIA**

PRÓLOGO: **VOLVER Y NO VOLVER**

Siempre había un momento para todo, y aunque aquél no fuera el perfecto, fue el que Sasuke usó para acercarse por vez primera a su lado desde el final de la lucha.

El campo estaba en silencio. Lo único que se podía oír a lo lejos era el traqueteo de cientos de tiendas, camillas y pasos. La lucha había acabado. Los vivos ayudaban a los heridos y recuperaban a sus muertos para honrarlos. Algunos lo hacían en silencio, otros conversando por encima, y muchos más lo celebraban con gritos de victoria y cánticos contagiosos.

Naruto se aferró a la raída capa blanca y se la acercó al rostro, sintiendo las gruesas y picantes lágrimas escocerle los ojos. Aún guardaba su olor, aún guardaba el olor del hombre que le había dado la vida, el hombre que se despidió de él con una sonrisa y el segundo "Te quiero" más sincero, puro e inocente que alguna vez alguien le había dedicado. También le dijo que su amor era para siempre, que él y su madre siempre estarían con él. Aunque no los viera, aunque no los oyera, aunque no los sintiera.

_-Debo dejarte solo de nuevo- le dijo tocándole la cabeza, ese mismo cabello rubio que arrancaba destellos dorados del sol-. No estés triste. Quién sabe si volveremos a vernos. _

_-No lo estoy- había contestado llorando-. Estoy… feliz._

_Pero Minato había captado la inflexión de su voz, Naruto estaba seguro de ello. La inflexión que…_

-Las despedidas son duras, ¿Eh?

No lo había escuchado acercarse. O si, tal vez si, simplemente estaba demasiado pendiente de la capa blanca entre sus brazos.

-Con el tiempo todo se va.

Se puso en pie y pasó de largo por su lado, regresando al campamento. No tenía palabras, no las tenía ni para él, a quien quería decirle tantas cosas y a la vez callarse tantas…

-Tú padre era un buen hombre.

Las lágrimas le corrieron mentón abajo mientras corría como no lo había hecho en su vida para regresar a su lugar seguro. Un lugar en el que él no estaría, no de nuevo, no después de todo lo vivido…

_-Perdonar es fácil, aprender a hacerlo de verdad ya no lo es tanto- el cabello rubio bajo la luna nocturna se tornaba plateado, y el azul cristalino de sus ojos en el negro más absoluto. Pero guardaba aún su pureza. Naruto se preguntó como lo hacía, repasando los horrores de su vida una y otra vez y contemplando la jaula que contenía su destrucción, proyectando sombras rojizas sobre los cadáveres que yacían a sus pies y que nadie aún tenía el valor de recuperar-. Sé por lo que has pasado, pero tu amigo…- le puso la mano en el hombro, estrechándolo. Su rostro dejó de lado la serenidad y se tornó triste. Naruto nunca pensó que vería esa mirada en el hombre que tanto admiraba y que le había dado la vida y la muerte-. Estar furioso es natural, y también lo es estar triste. Y contento. Pero hay que aprender a perdonar, dejar atrás el pasado y luchar por el futuro…_

_-Porque si no…_

_La mirada se dirigió a la jaula rojiza y macabra que se alzaba en mitad del campo. A sus pies se abría en abanico el campamento, y a lo lejos, las tiendas de campaña, que a esas horas estarían acogiendo a cientos de luchadores cansados y ansiosos y asustados._

_-El odio te consumirá…_

_Nunca acabó la frase porque no tuvo razón para ello. Naruto y él mismo ya lo sabían. _

_-Debes amar, no odiar- continuó tras un silencio confortable-. Kushina me lo dijo una vez a modo de broma, pero sus palabras guardaban más sabiduría de la que nunca nadie podrá entender. Sasuke…- contuvo un respingo al escuchar el nombre en labios de su progenitor-… Sasuke- repitió con seguridad, como si intentara abrir la herida al máximo para cerrarla y cicatrizarla a la primera-… ha pasado por mucho._

_-¿Y yo no?- le gritó poniéndose en pie, sintiendo su voz temblorosa._

_-Tú también- lo cogió de la mano, no del brazo, en un gesto íntimo, y lo acunó contra su pecho. No había corazón bajo aquel pecho, pero sí que había olor, un olor que lo colmaba de paz y seguridad, unos sentimientos que una vez había sentido y había perdido. Una, dos, tres veces-. Aunque tú has sabido salir adelante porque has tenido ayuda- le levantó el rostro y lo obligó a mirarlo, a aquellos pozos de zafiro fundido, tan puros y sinceros que casi dolían-. Ayúdalo, tú eres el único que puede._

-Sé que estás enfadado- le dijo apareciendo de improvisto por la noche en su tienda. Naruto no se volteó a mirarlo-. Lo comprendo y lo acepto, pero…- se silenció y pudo escuchar su respiración ajetreada, sus movimientos quedos y su chasquido de dedos. Solo lo había visto así una vez en su vida, sólo había escuchado aquel chasquido en una habitación vacía, con las olas bajo sus pies y a su alrededor…-. Necesito que me escuches.

-¿Y si no quiero?

La respiración se silenció. Los chasquidos se desvanecieron.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo…

Cerró los ojos y se aferró a la capa raída.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?_

_Su padre volteó la vista hacia él, y por primera vez Naruto se dio cuenta que su mirada tenía el mismo color que el espejo le devolvía cada mañana. Aunque la forma de sus ojos era la de su madre, aquella mujer a la que se moría de ganas por abrazar de nuevo…_

_-No… lo sé- admitió tras una pausa, una inflexión que Naruto había aprendido a identificar-. Pero estoy seguro de que me gustaría quedarme más tiempo del que me den. Sea ese un día, una semana, una eternidad- alzó el brazo y lo cogió de nuevo de la mano. Lo acercó a él con una sonrisa y lo besó en la frente-. Me gustaría quedarme contigo para siempre, para toda la vida, pero ambos sabemos…_

_-Me gustaría que mamá también estuviese aquí._

_-Lo está- la voz de su padre se tornó profunda y sentimental, cargada de sentimientos que Naruto aún no comprendía, o que comprendía demasiado bien por haberlos perdido sin haber tenido tiempo ni oportunidad para saborearlos-. Aquí- le tocó el corazón con un dedo, y una calidez agradable se extendió por todo su cuerpo-. Me hubiese gustado que la conocieras, Kushina hubiese sido la mejor madre y compañera del mundo._

_-¿Le podrías decir algo cuando la veas de nuevo?- se separó de la calidez del cuerpo de su padre para mirarlo fijamente-. Dile que la quiero, que os quiero, que siempre os he querido._

_Su padre asintió y lo besó de nuevo en la frente._

_-Ahora duerme, hijo mío._

_Sólo necesitó un par de caricias en el cabello para sumirse en el sueño más descansado que alguna vez había tenido._

-No has vuelto por mí, por eso estoy enfadado- lo dijo con voz relajada, que escondía una amenaza velada. Sasuke ni se molestó a contestar o a mirarlo, absorto como estaba observando el cielo desde la posición privilegiada que le concedía estar en lo alto de un pino.

-No he vuelto por ti- le contestó mientras Naruto subía por el árbol con pasos tranquilos, ya sin necesidad de pensar en que debía hacer, no como aquella primera vez que ambos lo habían intentado en los bosques-. Tienes razón en eso.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- tomó asiento en una rama más elevada. La vista desde allí era maravillosa.

-Por mi hermano- se hizo silencio entre ambos de nuevo-. Por mi hermano de sangre.

-Itachi, lo he entendido- refunfuñó, sintiéndose como un crío de nuevo.

-No lo digo por eso- la rama crujió al recolocar este el peso sobre ella-. He vuelto por mi hermano de sangre, pero me estoy quedando por mi hermano de corazón…

Se bajó del árbol de un salto y decidió volver a la tienda de campaña y a la túnica raída. Allí el corazón le dolería menos, y las lágrimas no serían ni la mitad de amargas.

* * *

_Como veis, la historia no comienza con buen pie precisamente. Creo que hay demasiadas capas en la compleja relación de Sasuke y Naruto. Capas bonitas, capas malas y capas horribles. La última vez que se vieron, Naruto dijo que morirían juntos (un final que hubiese quedado muy digno y épico, huelga decir), así que creo que su recuperación va a ser lenta y costosa. Como dato curioso, quería que en las interacciones directas entre Naruto y Sasuke, el nombre de Sasuke no fuera mencionado, ni en diálogo, ni en narración. Por motivos obvios de entendimiento no he podido hacerlo, pero que sepáis que Naruto procura no pensar en Sasuke con su nombre, si no como "él". Ah, y obviamente, las partes en cursiva pertenecen a fragmentos que Naruto recuerda en ese momento (poner flash back en medio de la narración (flash back en el sentido de escribir la palabra y separar el párrafo en cuestión) dificultaría la lectura). A parte de que el recuerdo del flashback está implícitamente relacionado con lo que le sucede en el presente. Y la persona con la que habla Naruto es Minato._

_Y os he dejado un easter egg, a ver si alguien lo encuentra. (Es de la misma serie, un recuerdo muy muy lejano…)_

_Oh, la historia se llama todo menos la lluvia por culpa de un capítulo de Bleach (Everything but the rain). Siempre me han parecido maravillosos los títulos que Kubo Tite le pone a sus capítulos. Y el título del capítulo hace obvia referencia a la vuelta física de Sasuke y a la no vuelta espiritual. _


	2. Cadenas y grillletes del pasado

_Hola de nuevo!_

_Lo cierto es que no ha pasado mucho tiempo entre actualización y actualización, pero eso es debido a que publiqué el prólogo habiendo escrito ya diez capítulos. De ese modo, espero poder actualizar la historia a un ritmo constante y acabarla, porque soy un desastre completando historias. _

_Nunca se bien bien que decir en esta parte de los fics, así que me limitaré a pediros que para explicaciones, (o aclaraciones), vayáis al parrafote del final._

_Disclaimer:__Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo uso sus personajes e historia sin ánimo de lucro._

_Advertencias:__Spoilers Capitulo 620 (Dejémoslo en 620 lo que sea o pocos anteriores…)_

_Advertencias__II:__De momento y hasta nuevo aviso, ninguna. Leed el parrafote de arriba para más info._

* * *

CAPÍTULO UNO. **CADENAS Y GRILLETES QUE NOS AFERRAN AL PASADO**

-Son cadenas invisibles- musitó Sakura desde lo alto del parque central de Konoha. Estaba agarrada a los barrotes, observando la reconstrucción de la ciudad con ojos brillantes-. No literalmente- sonrió y meció la cabeza, y el cabello rosado siguió su movimiento-. Pero son cadenas. Cadenas pesadas que cada uno nos hemos encargado de ponerle…

-Los grilletes se los ha puesto él solo.

Sakura se volteó a mirarlo con una mueca que oscilaba entra la sorpresa y el enfado.

-¿Grilletes? Sasuke-kun… nos ha ayudado.

-Lo sé- él había sido el primero en admitirlo y en aceptar su ayuda, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que aún continuara enfadado-. Aún y así…

Sakura lo silenció con un susurro, volviendo la mirada hacia las empinadas escaleras por las que no hacía mucho habían subido. Allí, y subiendo los escalones con una parsimonia elegante, se encontraba Sasuke.

-Una sonrisa, dedícale una sonrisa- le musitó Sakura levantando la mano y saludando a su nuevo, antiguo, compañero con una sonrisa encantadora-. ¡Sasuke-kun! Que sorpresa.

Sasuke los alcanzó en lo que pareció una eternidad. Se detuvo a su lado, a una distancia prudencial, y se apoyó en los barrotes. Por la dirección de su mirada Naruto supuso que estaba absorto observando las efigies de los Hokages. De su padre.

-Hola- los saludó él tras dos minutos dolorosamente lentos-. ¿Ichiraku aún sigue en funcionamiento?

Naruto bufó y Sakura le dio un pisotón.

-Si, por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué?- preguntó con otra sonrisa-. ¿Quieres ir a comer allí?

-Quiero encargar la comida- contestó con tono de hielo-. Los demás han oído…

"_Los demás_". En el mismo momento en que lo había pronunciado, Naruto se tensó, y a su lado sintió que Sakura hacía lo mismo. La sonrisa cortés desapareció, y sus ojos verdes se ahogaron en la tristeza. "_Ya no somos su equipo_". Suspiró y volvió la vista al frente. Sakura lo agarró del brazo y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Está en la calle de atrás de la plaza principal. No tiene pérdida. Al oeste de la villa.

La respuesta le salió agria, y más lo fue el suave gracias de Sasuke a modo de despedida.

-Se ha puesto los grilletes él solo- musitó Sakura aferrándose más fuerte a él-. Tienes razón. No sé ni para que lo intentamos.

-Hey- se separó de ella y la cogió de la mano-. ¿Por qué no quedamos con los demás y vamos a comer a la barbacoa?

Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, y como respuesta, Sakura se la devolvió. Así que cogidos de la mano bajaron las escaleras y se perdieron en las calles de la aldea.

* * *

-Te lo tienes que quedar- Tsunade nunca ocultaba su tono amenazante, así que cargó la orden con todo el odio y desprecio que pudo reunir y se la soltó-. O eso, o va a la cárcel.

Apoyó las manos en la nuca y tomó contacto visual con la mujer. La Hokage había sufrido con la guerra, al igual que todo el mundo, y aunque le habían quedado secuelas, como que ya no parecía una veinteañera si no una cuarentona, volvía a estar recuperada.

-No quiero.

Tsunade suspiró amargada y se recostó en la silla, empujándola para encararse a la cristalera que se extendía a su espalda. Konoha se estaba recuperando a un ritmo vertiginoso, y más después de que algunos ninjas extranjeros decidieran colaborar en su reconstrucción. Según ellos, si se habían salvado era gracias a su ayuda.

"_Aunque también ha sido por nuestra culpa" había susurrado el viejo el día antes de que la técnica tocara su fin. "Si hubiésemos cuidado mejor de…"_

_El Segundo estuvo a punto de cortarle la cabeza por aquello. En cambio, el Primero y su padre se quedaron en silencio, observando los destrozos que la lucha había provocado en el paisaje._

"_Eso nunca llegaremos a saberlo"._

-¿Por qué no quieres?

Tsunade lo hizo volver a la realidad con un tono más suave, pero igual de agresivo.

-No es quien solía ser.

-Eso ya lo sabías.

Naruto apretó los puños y sintió las uñas hundírsele en la palma de la mano. Dolía, pero no tanto como lo hacía su corazón, encogiéndose dolorosamente ante cada latido.

-Sasuke… tiene a otros.

-De nuevo, ya lo sabías.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo de nuevo las gruesas lágrimas en ellos.

-¡Enciérralo en la cárcel! ¿No es eso lo que se merece?

-Lo que se merece es la muerte- Tsunade se levantó de la silla y se detuvo a su lado, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Naruto no se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando hasta que ella lo afianzó-. Naruto- su voz era amable y cariñosa, llena de comprensión y nostalgia-. Sé que lo has pasado mal, pero ahora todo ha vuelto a estar en paz. Como tú siempre has querido, como siempre vas a querer.

-¿Y si ya no es eso lo que quiero?- la pregunta le salió amarga y entrecortada. Casi le costó pronunciarla a través del nudo que se había formado en su garganta-. Sasuke… Sasuke no volvió por mi… creí que yo…

Tsunade lo estrechó en el abrazo protector con el que su padre se había despedido. Si se concentraba, aún podía sentir su cuerpo convirtiéndose en cenizas bajo sus dedos, desapareciendo en la noche y esparciéndose como hojas al viento.

-Sasuke está en casa. Puede que no gracias a ti, pero está en casa- lo separó de ella y lo besó en la frente-. Aún y así comprenderé que no quieras cuidar de él. Le diré a Sakura que lo haga ella, o a Kakashi, cuando deje de ser un vegetal que pasea por los pasillos del hospital.

Instantáneamente, Naruto sabía que era lo que debía hacer a continuación.

* * *

-Se te ve el culo. No es agradable- lo dijo con tono casual, entrando en la habitación.

Kakashi estaba justo enfrente suyo, mirando absorto la villa a través de la ventana. Vestía una de esos horribles batines médicos que dejaban toda su espalda al descubierto, y puesto que no hacía ningún esfuerzo por cubrirse, su retaguardia quedaban al descubierto. Aunque no era como si Naruto nunca le hubiese visto el culo a su maestro.

-¿Has hablado con Sasuke?- le preguntó cuándo se acercó a su lado-. Creo que el otro día vino de visita, pero la morfina que aquí me dan no me permite estar atento más tiempo del necesario...

Naruto le dedicó una cálida sonrisa antes de sentarse en su cama. Estaba fría, así que Kakashi debía llevar bastante rato en pie.

-No he hablado con él- contestó-. ¿Acaso te dijo algo cuando estuvo aquí?

Kakashi se ayudó de la estructura que sujetaba su suero para acercarse de nuevo a la cama. Se dejó caer con energía, y Naruto sintió por primera vez como la fuerza retornaba a su maestro, tanto la física como la mental.

-Dijo… algo- musitó con una sonrisa-. No estaba escuchando.

-Lo sé- dirigió la vista hacia la mesilla y descubrió allí una manzana. Sin pensárselo dos veces, desenfundó un kunai y comenzó a pelarla y cortarla-. Sakura-chan se exaspera contigo.

-Exasperar…- Kakashi se dejó caer contra el colchón-. Bonita palabra para ti.

-Shikamaru la usa mucho.

-Y Sakura también.

Se hizo una pausa entre ellos que Naruto usó para acabar de cortar la manzana.

-Ne… sensei- Kakashi lo observó de soslayo-. ¿Qué crees que Sasuke te intentaba decir?

Kakashi le arrebató el plato de la falda y comenzó a comer. Lo hacía con más ganas que los pasados días, así que Naruto confirmó que se estaba recuperando.

-Creo que pedía disculpas. Y que os sentía raros, a ti y a Sakura.

-¿Raros?

-Raros- sentenció tendiéndole el plato para que él también comiera. Cogió un par de piezas para contentarlo y las masticó largo y tendido bajo su escrutiñadora mirada-. Dijo algo sobre perdón y redención.

-Shikamaru lo llama evang-avang…

-Evangelización- terminó Kakashi por él. Con cada palabra su voz se volvía más fuerte, y la neblina de sus ojos producida a causa de la morfina se disipaba-. Sasuke sabe que no estáis contentos por la manera en la que volvió…

-La última vez intentó matarnos- se excusó volviendo la mirada al suelo-. Estaba decidido a acabar con Sakura-Chan. Cuando volvió, estaba feliz, pero ahora…

-Querías que volviera por ti, por Sakura, por el equipo siete.

Sintió de nuevo lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero…

-Pero no lo hizo- Kakashi apoyó una mano en su hombro y se lo estrechó-. La razón por la que haya vuelto da igual, Naruto. Lo importante es que ha vuelto.

-¿A qué precio?

Kakashi no supo o no quiso contestarle.

* * *

La roca de los Hokages era un lugar que Sasuke nunca había visitado con asiduidad en el pasado, y Naruto lo sabía. Sabía que aquel era el único lugar en el que no se lo encontraría. Por eso, cuando tocó la roca puntiaguda de la efigie de su padre, sintió los intestinos y el corazón revolverse.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le escupió.

-Pienso- contestó el otro sin voltearse a mirarlo.

-¿Aquí?

-Aquí.

Con pasos silenciosos se acercó a su lado y colgó las piernas hacia el vacío. Un suave viento se alzó cuando lo hizo, revolviéndole el pelo y acariciándolo como una madre. Dulce y cariñoso, pero también helado.

-Tsunade me ha dicho que no quieres hacerte cargo de mí.

Con voz de hielo Sasuke había roto la pacífica atmosfera que se había formado a su alrededor. Con mucho cuidado, Naruto lo observó de reojo. El Uchiha estaba agazapado igual que él, con una pierna extendida al vacío y la otra con la rodilla flexionada, en la que apoyaba su peso en un gesto sumamente característico de él. Tenía la mirada perdida en las cientos de lucecitas de la villa, que resplandecían como luciérnagas en un prado oscuro.

-Se te ve muy bien viviendo en la cárcel.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada y él volvió la vista al frente.

-No vivo en la cárcel.

-Custodia. ¿Qué más da? De todos modos, ¿No deberías estar ahora allí?

-No- la respuesta fue breve y concisa, y amarga.

-¿Por qué has tenido que escoger esta cabeza precisamente? Tenías otras cuatro donde escoger…

-Porque sabía que tú estarías en esta- esta vez le arrancó más de un monosílabo con la pregunta, aunque el tono no se había dulcificado en absoluto-. Desde siempre habías admirado al cuarto, incluso desde antes de saber que era tu padre…

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Sasuke se puso en pie y caminó unos cuanto pasos. Cuando desapareció de su campo de visión, Naruto lo oyó hablar.

-Eres tú aquí el único que tiene un problema.

La sangre le hirvió y sintió al Kyûby retorcerse en su interior. Habían luchado juntos durante la guerra, se habían ayudado y se habían salvado, pero todo eso había sido antes de que la rabia, la pena y la ira hicieran acto de presencia. Y los celos, los malditos y malsanos celos.

* * *

_Debo admitir que hago capítulos extremadamente cortos. Sinceramente, antes siempre había tenido una norma, hacer capítulos de mínimo diez páginas. Ahora si llegan a cinco doy gracias. Creo que, en parte, es debido a que me gusta que el título tenga relación con todo el bloque de escenas dentro del capítulo, y si estos se alargan me cuesta controlarlos. Sin embargo, aunque puede ser pesado al leer, también permite al escritor publicar antes xD_

_Sobre este capítulo tengo unas cosas que comentar. No sé si os habréis dado cuenta, pero tanto este capítulo como el prólogo están marcados por un patrón muy parecido. Al principio de esta historia quería hacer un gran one-shot, pero lo acabé descartando, y fue a partir del final de este capítulo que quise hacer un fic "largo", de ahí que tanto el prólogo como este capítulo se parezcan y estén rodeados de un aura un poco dramática y que la historia aún no acabe de encajar bien… A partir del segundo las cosas cambian, y me gusta más cómo se desarrolla todo, es más fluido, y se ajusta más a la narración a la que estoy acostumbrada._

_Sobre este capítulo destacar que representa que Sasuke, en estos momentos, está viviendo como en una especie de "cárcel" sin ser cárcel y que el equipo Taka/Hebi está con él. No los consideran criminales de guerra porque ayudaron en la guerra, pero casi. Para hacerlo todo más llevadero, es cuando a Tsunade se le ocurre encasquetarle a Naruto su antiguo compañero. Por otro lado, Kakashi aún está en el hospital por todo el dramón que ha vivido en la guerra, (de ahí que parezca un vegetal andante). _

_Sé que la historia puede ser un poco confusa en este punto, pero os prometo que en el siguiente capítulo todo se estabiliza xD. Si tenéis cualquier duda, no dudéis en contactarme via review, pm o en tumblr, (propaganda gratis: soy Villher, y si me buscáis, veréis que tengo el blog en inglés, pero no os asustéis xD). _

_Dicho esto, paso a los agradecimientos…._

_Gracias, especialmente, a las que os tomáis un segundo para dejar el review. Sé que cuesta, pero realmente ayudan y motivan al escritor, aparte de para hacerle notar ciertos errores: Gracias a __**Violet Stwy**__, (ciertamente, siempre quiero usar los guiones largos, pero no sé si es por mis bajos conocimientos del Word o porque el teclado me odia, que no los puedo/sé usar… T-T), a __**Goten Trunks**__, (es cierto, a Naruto y Sasuke les va a costar recuperar la amistad, pero… hasta aquí puedo leer xD), a __**bob-chan**__, (Wow, gracias, me alegro de que te gustara! Y si, tranquila, se va a ver paso a paso como recuperar su amistad, pero… digo lo mismo que a __**Goten Trunks**__ xD. En unos cuantos capítulos entenderás porque digo esto), y a __**Sayo Rio**__, (Muchísimas gracias, reviews como el tuyo son realmente geniales! (chillido de alegría máxima). No voy a negar que el prólogo es caótico, con tanto flashback y tal, pero está hecho un poco para confundir. Representa que es una escena cambiante, no continua (o sea, fragmentos), y de ahí que sea difícil tanto de escribir como de entender. Lo que has comentado sobre Sasuke y el árbol… no importa cuántas veces me releyera yo el fragmento, que también me confundía xD Al final opté por dejarlo, porque no tenía ni idea de arreglarlo… y quedó lo que quedó. Pero te explico, es Naruto el que está subido al árbol, y luego es Sasuke el que se une, pero Naruto se estresa y se marcha a su lugar seguro (AKA: La capa que Minato ha dejado atrás)). _

_Y no me queda nada más que añadir que espero que os haya gustado y que si me dejáis ni que sea un triste review, me haréis la persona más feliz (i motivada) del mundo! xD_

_Nos vemos en la próxima actualización! Saludos, Ankin_

_PS: Oh! Me olvidaba, el título del capítulo, como Sakura misma explica, se refiere a los grilletes que tanto el mismo Sasuke como los demás le han puesto. De ahí que este capítulo gire en torno a como sus compañeros se sienten respecto a él._


	3. Compañías queridas, compañías odiadas

_Pensaba publicar este capítulo cuando se hiciese una semana de que publiqué el anterior, pero como hoy me he sentido animada y he escrito más de lo habitual en esta historia, he decidido publicarlo hoy. Veréis también que la tónica es un poco distinta a los anteriores, pero espero que eso no os desagrade._

_Nos leemos al final!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo uso sus personajes e historia sin ánimo de lucro._

**_Advertencias:_**_Spoilers Capitulo 620 (Dejémoslo en 620 lo que sea o pocos anteriores…)_

**_Advertencias_**_**II**:__De momento y hasta nuevo aviso, ninguna. Leed el parrafote de arriba para más info._

* * *

CAPÍTULO DOS. **COMPAÑÍAS QUERIDAS, COMPAÑÍAS ODIADAS**

–¡Hey! ¡Deja de comerte mis trozos!– le gritó Ino a Chôji por enésima vez. Y por enésima vez, su amigo se disculpó y ellos rieron.

–¿Cuántos trozos lleva ya?– preguntó Kiba observando como su amigo saboreaba el trozo de carne e Ino lo miraba suspicaz al otro lado de la mesa.

–Doce– contestó silenciosamente Shino–. Ino ya le ha pagado la mitad de la carne.

–A mí se me lo hicieran– Kiba se inclinó hacia su lado, tocándole las costillas con un codo–. Me enfadaría mucho.

–No eres Ino.

–Gracias a los dioses.

Una nueva carcajada estalló en la mesa, con la diferencia que en vez de acabar pacíficamente, lo hizo con tres bancos volcados y una jarra de agua en el cabello de Kiba.

–¡Que os den a todos!

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de pagar para salir corriendo a buscar a su compañera. La encontraron veinte minutos más tarde, en una de las terrazas del parque de Konoha, debajo de una glorieta y con una rosa que habría arrancado de algún lugar en la mano.

–Vamos Ino…– musitó Kiba siendo empujado hacia ella por Chôji–. No te enfades conmigo.

Ino lo avasalló con la mirada, haciendo que la pose desenfadada de Kiba, con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, perdiera seguridad.

–Discúlpate– musitó ella airada volteando el rostro.

Kiba suspiró desganado.

–Venga va… lo siento.

Esta vez fue Ino la que suspiró antes de levantarse con un aspaviento.

–De verdad… mira que sois poco delicados los hombres– se pasó el largo cabello por un hombro y se fue junto a Sakura, Hinata y Tenten–. Ojalá fueseis como aquellos chicos tan amables que conocimos en…

–¿Aquellos a los que tuvisteis que curarles el culo por qué se quemaron?– espetó Kiba de nuevo, alternando la mirada entre las cuatro chicas–. ¿Lo dices en serio?

Sakura chasqueó los puños e, inconscientemente, Naruto se escudó tras Chôji. Sin embargo, nunca replicó, porque sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y alcanzaron el tamaño de pelotas de béisbol. Extrañados, los chicos siguieron con la vista su mirada y descubrieron que había detenido su movimiento.

Era Sasuke, acompañado de su nuevo grupito. Acababan de llegar a la terraza, y por la posición que tomaron, se disponían a comer debajo de un frondoso arce.

–¿Qué coj–––?

Tuvieron la mala suerte de que justo en ese instante, Sasuke levantó la vista. Por la expresión que puso a continuación en su rostro, supieron que los había visto. No obstante, contrario al vacío que esperaban, Sasuke levantó la barbilla a modo de saludo.

–Será gilipollas– escupió Kiba–. ¡Y encima nos saluda tan alegremente! ¡Estuvimos a punto de morir por tu culpa, pedazo de cabrón!– gritó, captando la atención de las compañías de Sasuke.

–¡Ni se te ocurra insultar a Sasuke–kun, perro sarnoso!– escucharon a través de la terraza el grito de la chica pelirroja.

–¡¿Qué me has llamado?!– Kiba puso un pie en la barandilla de la glorieta y se inclinó para mostrar el puño–. ¡Ven aquí si te atreves, groupie!

Con puño de hierro, entre Shikamaru, Shino y Naruto consiguieron parar a Kiba. Al otro lado, la chica pelirroja solo necesitó que el grandote la detuviera cogiéndola por el cuello de la chaqueta que vestía.

–¡Ya está bien!– lo reprendió Shikamaru mientras Shino le daba un empujón a su compañero con nula amabilidad–. No podemos pasarnos la vida así. Queramos o no, las compañías de Sasuke y Sasuke mismo evitaron que todo se fuera a la mierda.

Kiba se cruzó de brazos en el suelo e hizo un mohín que Naruto reconoció como propio.

–¿Y tenemos que hacer oídos sordos a lo que ha pasado? Me parece de una hipocresía tremenda…

–¿Queréis pastel?– oyeron de repente.

Se giraron de golpe y descubrieron a Sasuke al otro lado de la barandilla de la glorieta, señalando con un dedo el puesto de picnic que había montado con sus nuevas compañías y con la otra metida en el bolsillo de los tejanos.

–¿Qué si queremos pastel?– cuestionó Chôji con el ceño fruncido–. ¿Tienes pastel?

Sasuke hizo el intento de sonreír, pero debió de sentirlo artificial porque volvió a su rostro serio de nuevo.

–Jûgo ha hecho uno. Está bueno.

–¿Quién es Jûgo?– espetó Ino cruzándose de brazos. Sasuke dirigió la mirada hacia ella, y Naruto estaba seguro que todos pudieron ver como se achicaba–. Quiero decir…

–El menos raro– respondió Sasuke desviando la mirada hacia sus compañeros–. Pero, ¿Queréis pastel o no? No va a esperaros ahí por el resto de los días.

El tono con el que dijo la última frase fue uno de impaciencia al que Naruto estaba harto acostumbrado. Sintió nostalgia al escucharlo. Durante un segundo, le había parecido que Sasuke volvía a tener doce años, igual que él, y le preguntaba entre silenciosos lamentos de desesperación si quería que le enseñara a lanzar bien los shurikens.

–¿Está envenenado?– preguntó Kiba, recibiendo una colleja de parte de Shino–. ¡Tendré que preguntar, joder!

–No está envenenado– Sasuke viró los ojos–. Si te quedas más tranquilo lo pruebo yo primero…

–¿Para qué así me confíe?– Kiba se deshizo del agarre de su compañero y se acercó de nuevo a la barandilla–. Te has vuelto una serpiente, ¿Y si eres resistente al veneno?

Naruto vio como Sasuke se mordía la lengua por dentro.

–O a lo mejor te pego un puñetazo y te aplasto la cabeza con una roca y acabamos antes– explotó finalmente–. Sigues igual de idiota que siempre, Kiba. Por mí se te podría comer uno de los escarabajos de Shino, que me daría absolutamente lo mismo.

–¡Y por mi tú podrías morir aplastado bajo el peso de tus jodidas compañías!– le gritó a la figura que ya se distanciaba de ellos–. ¡Pedazo de estúpido!

Sasuke le aventó desde la distancia.

–¡Basta ya, maldita sea!– esta vez fue Sakura quien le dio un empujón a Kiba, enviándolo de nuevo al suelo–. ¿Por qué no vamos? Deberíamos intentarlo al menos…

Sus compañeros evitaron el contacto visual con ella, y el que se lo mantuvo, fue tan tonto como para desviar la mirada un segundo más tarde.

–Venga ya– ella se cruzó de brazos, exasperada–. ¿Queréis que dentro de unos años vuestros nietos, o bisnietos, os levanten de la tumba para que luchemos contra un ninja cabrón que se niega a aceptar la derrota? ¿Eh?

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

–¿¡Pero por qué!?

Así que diez minutos más tarde, puñetazos, amenazas y empujones incluidos, acabaron sentados en círculo alrededor del mantel cutre de picnic que Sasuke y su compañía habían traído.

–Esto está bueno– dijo Chôji después de probar unas bolas de arroz de ciruelas que nadie más había tenido el valor de tocar–. Delicioso– continuó chupándose los dedos.

–El truco está en cocer el arroz y cuando aún está caliente, añadir la ciruela– comentó el tal Jûgo con una sonrisa–, pero he oído que las bolas de arroz especiales del clan Akimichi son legendarias…

–¡Legendarias se queda corto!

Aparte de ellos dos, que conversaban y tragaban por igual, los demás parecía que estaban en un funeral.

–Podéis comer lo que queráis– insistió Sasuke, recibiendo a cambio una mirada asesina por parte de la groupie, que según había murmurado a baja voz Ino, se llamaba Karin. Había añadido un apelativo poco cariñoso a su nombre, apelativo que Naruto decidió obviar por no ponerse furioso.

–Venimos servidos– dijo Shino con un susurro y un tono cortante, que cortó de cuajo toda paz que se había podido crear en el ambiente.

Sasuke no dijo una palabra, pero el chico extraño, Suigetsu (esta vez había sido Sakura la que había dicho el nombre casi entre arcadas), se echó a reír.

–Tú eres el de los bichos, ¿No?– cuestionó con una sonrisita altiva.

–Insectos– corrigió Shino con tono mordaz.

El tal Suigetsu rio de medio lado antes de estirar el brazo de plástico y agarrar un espeto, que devoró sin educación.

A su lado, Naruto oyó el gesto de repulsión de Ino.

–¿Quieres, guapa?– dijo Suigetsu zarandeando el espeto delante de las narices de la kunoichi–. Hay más. Y no te iría mal guardar estos espetos en tus caderas.

Ino se puso en pie en un segundo y lo propio hizo Sakura, cogiéndola de la mano para que se calmara.

–Tengamos la fiesta en paz, Ino– le dijo Shikamaru desde el otro lado del círculo–. Si no os importa, yo cogeré esta galleta de aquí…

Un segundo más tarde, Ino volvía a estar en el suelo, con la vista fija en algún punto del árbol que Suigetsu tenía a su espalda.

–¿Queréis?– por voluntad propia, Sasuke les acercó a Sakura y a él una bandeja con galletas de chocolate, de la misma que Shikamaru había robado una galleta–. Están buenas.

Con una sonrisa fingida, Sakura cogió una y le dio un codazo mal disimulado. Sin embargo, Naruto fijó la mirada en su compañero y se rehusó a aceptar la ofrenda. No supo cuánto tiempo se estuvieron analizando mutuamente, pero cuando volvió a tener constancia de sí mismo, más de la mitad de un pastel que había estado guardado dentro de una caja se había volatilizado.

–Come algo…– le susurró Sakura sin apartar la vista de la kunoichi pelirroja, que se aferraba al brazo de Sasuke como si le fuera la vida en ello–. Ni que sea una triste galleta. No están malas.

–Paso– musitó poniéndose en pie, sintiendo la mirada de sus compañeros posarse en él–. Me marcho, que os lo paséis bien.

No oyó una sola palabra mientras se alejaba del grupo y desaparecía de la terraza para perderse entre la calles de Konoha.

–¡Naruto!– oyó como alguien lo llamaba con tono alegre después de dar dos pasos–. ¿Qué haces por aquí andando solo?

–Me voy a casa– contestó con una sonrisa que Iruka mimetizó–. ¿Y tú, sensei?

–He salido a comprarme unas toallas– admitió llevándose una mano a la nuca–. Tengo pensado irme a un pueblo costero este verano. He conocido a alguien que…

–¿Una novia?– preguntó acercándose a él y golpeándole las costillas con un codo. De repente, se puso de buen humor al escuchar y ver al sonrojado Iruka.

–Podrías decir eso…– Iruka se acobardó entonces y se encendió como un tomate maduro–. Es una maestra también. Nos conocimos durante la guerra y… nos caímos bien.

Naruto estalló en carcajadas, haciendo que algunos aldeanos se voltearan a mirarlo con extrañeza. Iruka trató de disculparse, y al ver que Naruto no iba a parar de reír, decidió arrastrarlo a un callejón menos concurrido.

–¡No te rías!– le gritó tapándole la boca con ambas manos, totalmente sonrojado–. Sabía que no te lo tendría que haber dicho…– suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el suelo.

–¡Pero si me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo!– exclamó arrodillándose a su lado–. Sensei, estoy muy contento por ti. Me alegro, mucho, ¡Mucho!

Iruka le sonrió con amabilidad y lo estrechó en un abrazo.

–¿Algún consejo que pueda usar?

Se tuvo que pensar la respuesta.

–¿Bañarse cada día?

Sintió como lo despeinaba.

* * *

_Este es un capítulo cortito pero que tenía muchas ganas de escribir, algo que se alejara un poco del ambiente depresivo del prólogo y el primer capítulo. Es distinto por una razón simple, quería mostrar a los demás personajes y la relación que tienen con Sasuke. Este fic, aparte de tratar la relación de Naruto y Sasuke, habla un poco también de la vuelta de Sasuke para con sus excompañeros. Y que la vida sigue a pesar de todo._

_Habréis notado también que le he buscado una novia Iruka. Esto ha sido completamente accidental. Al principio quería cortar el capítulo cuando Naruto se va, pero pensé que quedaría corto, así que hice aparecer a Iruka, y él mismo quiso regalarse una novia. Esto no es trascendental así que no sé ni porque lo comento…_

_Sobre el capítulo… básicamente es un poco la relación de los exgenins con Sasuke. A ellos, al igual que a Naruto y Sakura, su marcha y vuelta también les ha afectado. Eran una especie de piña, y de repente, uno de sus miembros se dio a la fuga, así que ya tenemos el lio liado y un problema al cante. Sé también que puede parecer un poco brusco ese repentino ataque de Chôji de integración, pero si alguien puede hacerlo es él. Chôji es un alma cándida, y no dudo que a pesar de todo, él fuese el primero en motivar a los otros a actuar de manera amable. Y ah, os admito que he disfrutado de lo lindo con Kiba, es un personaje tan explosivo que para un escritor es una delicia. Y a estas alturas también os preguntaréis por qué Sasuke está tan "humanizado y amable", bien, solo me queda decir que continuéis leyendo. La respuesta no se da explícita, pero debido a cierta escena podréis deducir por vosotras mismas porque Sasuke hace lo que hace y se comporta así. Y hasta aquí puedo leer._

_Ah! No sé si os habréis dado cuenta, pero he cambiado los guiones! Hey, tengo una historia con guiones largos! Gracias adoradas lectoras por decirme cómo funciona el asunto xD_

_Y el título es una clara referencia al conjunto de compañías dispares del capítulo. Se puede entender de manera individual (Naruto VS Sasuke, (incluso Kiba VS Ino xD)), como grupal (Ex genins VS Taka/Hebi). Lo mismo pasa con las compañías queridas (Naruto & Iruka y exgenins (entre ellos), como Taka/Hebi (entre ellos)._

_Pasando a los reviews, solo puedo agradeceros que os toméis un minuto de vuestras vidas en enviarlo. Realmente ayudan mucho, y animan mucho. (Mirad el ejemplo de los guiones largos!). Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida, y feedback, sea negativo o positivo. Hacéis mi vida un poco más brillante, y eso es algo que aprecio de todo corazón. A __**Goten Trunks5**__, (Exactamente, Sasuke quiere acercarse a Naruto, pero Naruto no se deja porque hay algo que le reconcome las entrañas y no le deja. El tema de los celos, por eso, se puede entender de muchísimas maneras), a __**nozomi-NN-chan**__ (GotenTrunks5 ha hecho un buen análisis sobre lo de los celos, pero lo cierto es que es una frase que puede generar muchas ambigüedades. Principalmente, Naruto siente celos porque Sasuke ha vuelto por Itachi y no por él, pero también por otros motivos que más adelante ya se verán), a __**Zoe Mikaella**__ (Emocionarse es bueno! Sé que es cruel tener que esperarse cuando ya hay diez capítulos escritos, pero creo que es bueno tanto como para el escritor como para el lector dejar margen, así, vosotras no os tenéis que esperar y yo no voy con la presión de escribir, porque entonces no puedo hacerlo y acabo como con mi fic de Cruzando la línea, actualizando de higos a brevas), a __**dclest**__ (Si, que la narración sea ambigua (especialmente en esos dos primeros capítulos), es totalmente intencional (bueno, en parte no, pero eso es porque soy una escritora "novatilla" y necesito encontrar mi lugar). Sobre la relación de Sasuke y Naruto es cierto, es más bien grisácea, o multicolor. Es como si todo lo que los determinara se metiese en una coctelera y se agitase. Gracias por lo de los guiones! ;) ), a __**Violet Stwy**__ (Problema de guiones solucionado! Amén del botón reemplazar del Word, si no, muero en el intento xD Y vamos a tener bastantes escenas de Sasuke arrepentido, si…), a __**bob-chan**__ (Sakura… bueno, ya verás. Sakura es también un personaje muy brillante, pero lo suyo no va a ser ni blanco ni negro con Sasuke, va a ser una coctelera…), __**Aglie**__, (Ciertamente, todos vamos para arriba xD Lo bueno del fandom de Naruto es que como la serie aún está abierta, puedes desaparecer un tiempo y volver. Es como un viejo conocido, y cuando uno vuelve, es mejor, rematadamente mejor xD Kubo tiene talento para algunas cosas, eso es verdad, pero para otras, el pobre hombre es un Caos. Misión: Aprenderse los nombres de todos los personajes de Bleach, Status: Imposible, pero en cuanto a títulos, es Dios. Exactamente, a mí no me gusta que los personajes se reencuentre de seguida y de repente, venga! Pantalones fuera, vamos a fornicar como conejos xD No hay nada de malo en esos fics, pero choca bastante, especialmente cuando Sasuke y Naruto poseen una dinámica tan buena para entretenerse escribiendo…), y a __**Dakota Boticelli**__, (Gracias a ti! Por dios, ese review me ha emocionado! Sinceramente, hago lo que puedo, pero me alegra que esté saliendo bien y que estés disfrutando. Para eso estamos aquí)._

_Y nada, eso es todo, chicas! Me hacéis muy feliz con lo reviews, así que nos vemos en la próxima actualización!_

_Besos y saludos, Ankin_


	4. Una casa con dos habitaciones

_Como el anterior era cortito… aquí os dejo el próximo_

**_Disclaimer:_**_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo uso sus personajes e historia sin ánimo de lucro._

**_Advertencias:_**_Spoilers Capitulo 620 (Dejémoslo en 620 lo que sea o pocos anteriores…)_

**_Advertencias__II:_**_De momento y hasta nuevo aviso, ninguna._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3. **UNA CASA CON DOS HABITACIONES**

La lluvia caía pesada y con fuerza. A Naruto nunca le habían gustado los días de lluvia; es decir, agradecía cuando llovía, pero si esta se prolongaba, incluso su buen humor se veía mermado a marchas forzadas. Aquella mañana, por eso, el sentimiento que le provocó ver la tormenta desatarse sobre la aldea era de felicidad en vez de desesperación. Simplemente, la lluvia lo había salvado de una situación incómoda.

Con un suspiro, se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama y contempló a través de la ventana las gotas pesadas de lluvia adherirse al cristal y deslizarse por él, los nubarrones grises y negros tapando el cielo azul y la atmosfera apagada de la aldea en general. Hoy no sería un buen día, pero tampoco sería malo.

Sin embargo, su tranquilidad interior, esa beatitud que había conseguido al saber que no tendría que preocuparse de nada durante todo el día, se desvaneció como la neblina al sonar el timbre de la puerta. Con mucho pesar, se puso en pie y cruzó el pasillo hasta la entrada, preguntándose en qué momento había accedido a que la construcción de su nuevo apartamento tuviese dos habitaciones. Pensó que aquello era culpa de los vecinos, que entre construcciones y reconstrucciones habían decidido sumar habitaciones a sus apartamentos. A él, sin embargo, la habitación vacía le servía de trastero para los cientos de regalos que estaba recibiendo de todos los lugares.

El timbre volvió a sonar, así que con un desganado "Ya va" se apresuró a abrir. Su estado de ánimo descendió en picado hasta colores rojizos, haciendo que el Kyûby se removiera en su interior y le preguntase sin delicadeza y con voz adormilada, que era lo que coño le pasaba. Pero Naruto estaba mudo, mudo como no lo había estado nunca antes en su vida. Y eso era decir mucho.

–¿Puedo pasar o vas a dejar que me congele aquí afuera?

Le cerró la puerta en las narices y se dirigió de nuevo al interior del piso con la sangre ardiéndole en las venas. En la cavidad de su interior, en el mundo laberíntico interno en el que vivía el Kyûby, el zorro soltó una risotada, una carcajada larga y profunda que le perforó el alma y las entrañas.

"_Un capullo es un capullo toda su vida_" pensó cruzando los brazos tras su nuca y no sabiendo por quien lo decía realmente. Si por el cabrón que estaba afuera convirtiéndose lentamente en un kappa, o por el desalmado que habitaba junto a él.

–Levanta de ahí– le espetó Sasuke bajo el marco de su puerta, cubierto con una sucia gabardina de la que goteaba agua–. Tienes que dar tu respuesta a Tsunade, y yo no tengo porque perder todo el puto día intentando averiguar si tengo que trasladar mis cosas a tu cuartucho o al otro con barrotes.

–Vete al de los barrotes– musitó dándole la espalda, volviendo la vista hacia la ventana. Afuera el tiempo había empeorado y los rayos y truenos se sucedían con rapidez. Casi parecía que alguien estuviese manipulando el tiempo a propósito.

"_Debe ser este_" pensó cerrando los ojos. "_Tiene un humor de perros_".

–¡Que muevas el culo, joder!– le gritó dándole una patada al somier de madera, que crujió al verse maltratado–. ¿Te piensas que para mí es fácil todo esto, tener a alguien pegado a la espalda las veinticuatro horas del día?

Dejó escapar una risa amarga ante aquello.

–No haberte ido de la aldea en primer lugar, pedazo de estúpido. No haber atacado a Bee, no haberte enfrentado a los Kages, no habernos amenazado a todos con quemarnos hasta los huesos, imbécil.

Cuando se volteó a mirarlo, Sasuke era una masa de odio envuelta en una sucia gabardina que goteaba agua y le ensuciaba el suelo. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón que desconocía, el Uchiha se relajó después de inspirar un par de veces.

–Mueve el puto culo.

–No me da la gana– volvió a voltearse. La tormenta empeoró.

–¿Tengo que llevarte a rastras?

–Inténtalo.

Y lo intentó. Lo agarró por uno de los tobillos desnudos y tironeó de él hasta sacarlo de la cama. Lo arrastró por el suelo hasta la entrada, y allí lo levantó con un empellón y lo mandó a la fría calle, descalzo y sin más abrigo que la camiseta roñosa y los pantalones raídos que vestía.

Ninguno cruzó una palabra mientras se dirigían hacia la sede principal del Hokage. La gente por la calle se detenía a observarlos, y Naruto pensó que debían formar una estampa estrambótica. Él, con ropajes que deberían estar en la basura y descalzo, caminando sin paraguas por las calles en plena tormenta, y el otro, cubierto hasta los pies por una sucia gabardina negra que no dejaba de gotear.

Cuando llegaron, le dolían los pies y estaba calado hasta los huesos. Sin embargo, a pesar de que trató de aparentar cierto sentimiento de decencia, en cuanto se encontró con el primer radiador corrió a refugiarse en él.

–Naruto– musitó Sasuke acercándose a su lado, deshaciéndose de la capucha que le cubría las facciones–. Escúchame un momento.

Le dedicó una mirada mortal como respuesta.

–Te agradecería que me dejaras vivir contigo– continuó, no haciendo caso de su mirada–. Por la amistad que una vez…

–Que te den por el culo.

Y al decirlo, se vio embriagado por dos sentimientos completamente contrarios. Felicidad y ansiedad a la vez. Desde la guerra que había pensado que mandarlo a la mierda era lo mejor que podría hacer, pero una vez hecho, se empezaba a dar cuenta que eso no era lo que él quería, no realmente.

En el despacho de Tsunade se estaba bien, la temperatura tal vez era un poco elevada, pero eso para los pies y manos desnudas de Naruto era una alegría. En cuanto puso un pie dentro, se frotó los dedos y trató de que el cambio brusco de temperatura no le hiciera estallar las venas. En eso estaba cuando sintió la mirada de Tsunade clavarse en él y a Sasuke removiéndose a su alrededor, aún cubierto por la sucia gabardina que no dejaba de gotear agua y empapar el suelo.

–No es saludable que salgas así a la calle en plena tormenta– le espetó ella apartando un pergamino que estaba leyendo para colocar las manos entrecruzadas delante de su rostro–. Incluso para ti.

–Me han arrancado de la cama– soltó como única respuesta, recibiendo a cambio un largo suspiro desganado por parte del Uchiha.

Tsunade alternó la mirada entre ellos dos antes de volver la atención al pergamino. Sin embargo, en vez de continuar con su lectura, lo apartó a un montón más y rescató de uno de los cajones de su escritorio de madera una nueva hoja, en la que comenzó a garabatear una orden con un pincel de punta fina.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué debo anotar en residencia?– cuestionó tras unos largos segundos de silencio, en los que solo se escuchaba el pincel rasgar el pergamino–. Decídmelo ya, que no tengo todo el día para perder con vosotros. Hay cosas más importantes ahí fuera– levantó la mirada y clavó en ellos dos ojos de madera pura.

A su lado, pero apartado unos buenos siete metros de él, lo máximo que le permitía la anchura del despacho, Sasuke abrió la boca y la cerró como un pez fuera del agua, para a continuación bajar la mirada y centrarla en el suelo.

–Se puede quedar en mi casa– sentenció con seguridad, volviendo la vista a Tsunade. Le pareció incluso atisbar una sonrisita en sus labios cereza–, pero bajo una condición.

–No pienso ocuparme yo solo de la limpieza– espetó el Uchiha entre dientes, levantando la cabeza de golpe.

–Oh, por supuesto que lo vas a hacer– amenazó él, sintiendo cierta seguridad al afirmarlo. Los ojos de Sasuke, por eso, le dedicaron una mirada gélida–, pero eso no es lo que quiero decir…

Tsunade hizo un movimiento con la mano, como si lo invitara a hablar, pasando, desde luego, olímpicamente de su intercambio furioso de miradas.

–Si en un mes me canso, tendrá que irse a la cárcel.

–¿Estás de coña?– gritó Sasuke de repente, acortando la distancia entre ambos y arrugando en un puño su camiseta–. ¿Qué te piensas que soy yo? ¿Un puto juguete del que te puedes deshacer si te cansas?– le reprendió con una mirada llena de ira y palabras cargadas de veneno.

–Creí que ese eras tú– se deshizo de su agarre con un movimiento fluido–. El que abandonaba a sus compañeros y no tenía reparos en matarlos.

Sasuke cerró las manos en un puño y los apretó. Por entre los dedos se deslizó un reguero de sangre rojiza, de la tonalidad carmín de sus ojos. Sin embargo, igual que había pasado antes, suspiró e inspiró unas cuantas veces y logró recuperar el control.

–Está bien– admitió entre dientes–. Acepto.

Tsunade escondió la cabeza en el papel un minuto más y garabateó una firma en él. A continuación, le puso en sello y separó el papel en dos. El original se lo quedó ella, y le tendió una copia al Uchiha, que la recogió con cierta reticencia.

–Eres hombre libre, pero recuerda que debes pasarte por el cuartel general cada día antes de que anochezca.

–¿Y los ANBU?

–Ya no serán un problema para que desarrolles tu vida con absoluta normalidad– la Hokage le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, pero Naruto conocía a la vieja demasiado bien y supo que era falsa–. Buena suerte. Y espero que ninguno muera. Ya hemos tenido suficientes bajas durante esta guerra.

Se marcharon juntos del despacho aunque separados, con cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. No obstante, a lo que Naruto le daba más vueltas era a lo que la Hokage había dicho. De los ochenta mil shinobis que había al principio de la guerra en todos los países, ahora el número se había visto reducido a casi una cuarta parte. Solo veinticinco mil habían sobrevivido, y algunas aldeas habían visto reducida su población a más de una cuarta parte. Naruto no sabía que aldea se había llevado la peor parte, pero por las caras que tenían los Kages la noche en que los números finales se habían convertido en oficiales, la cosa no pintaba demasiado bien. Pero a pesar de todo, Naruto sabía que dentro de poco se vería envuelto en otra costosa mudanza, una que reuniría a todos los shinobis en una misma aldea, una mudanza que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

–¿La habitación está vacía?– le preguntó Sasuke a la mitad del camino. Había dejado de llover con violencia, pero aún caían cuatro gotas que conseguían helarle aún más los pies.

–No– dijo–. Sacaré los trastos esta mañana, para esta tarde te puedes trasladar.

–Bien.

Ninguno dijo una palabra mientras se separaban. Dos caminos distintos que tras muchos años, volvían a cruzarse. Para cuanto tiempo, era algo que Naruto no se atrevía a vaticinar.

* * *

_Debo reconocer que este capítulo es, si no mi favorito (por lo que llevo escrito de momento), está entre los mejores. Tal vez es porque como escritora demandó mucho de mí, y sobretodo porque venía de escribir un capítulo ligerito y poco profundo sentimentalmente. En este capítulo traté de que tanto la atmósfera como los gestos coincidieran con el estado de ánimo de los personajes, y sobretodo, mostrar por primera vez esos sentimientos contradictorios que siente Naruto. Este es un capítulo que espero que hayáis disfrutado, porque yo, desde luego, lo hice._

_Como aclaración mencionar que un kappa es un típico demonio japonés acuático… de ahí el chiste que hace Naruto al comparar a un muy mojado Sasuke con el susodicho demonio. _

_En temas de entender el capítulo con todo lo global de la historia… volvemos al punto que se quedó en stand-by en el primer capítulo. Sasuke se ha de quedar en algún lugar, y que mejor que hacerlo con Naruto. Desde luego, no es la solución que el rubio hubiese escogido pero… así es la vida de los fanfics. _

_Y el título se explica por sí solo, este no oculta, para nada, un doble sentido._

_(A destacar también algo que dice Naruto hacia el final, que todos los ninjas se unirán en una aldea… no sé porque pero me pareció entender eso en algún momento de la lectura del manga. Pensé en quitar esa frase pero… casi que la podéis obviar o pensar que es algo que pasará en algún momento (y con el siguiente capítulo entenderéis por qué lo digo)._

_Lo último que queda es agradecer a estos maravillosos lectores, a los que dejan y a los que no dejan review. Aprecio los comentarios porque no solo me alegran, sino porque me ayudan a mejorar, y ver el progreso de la historia en ojos de terceros. No tengáis reparos en comentar lo que sea, que yo os leo con ganas._

_Gracias a __**Humo**__, (Si, este fic puede pecar de vuelta de Sasuke V.2., pero trato de afrontar el tema con la mayor seriedad que puedo. Creo que aunque el tema ya esté "sobreexplotado", aún hay mucho que explorar. La relación de Sasuke y Naruto es trágica y preciosa, y quiero centrarme en ello. Espero que lo sigas con entusiasmo y veas que te parece como se desarrolla todo ;) ), a __**Goten Trunks5**__, (¿Por qué Sasuke se deja agarrar? Puede que lo haga como compensación después de atravesarla con una espada… xD No, no, es coña, más bien creo que es un gesto con el que, aunque Sasuke no se sienta cómodo, está obligado a soportar. Digamos que Karin no le ha mostrado ningún desprecio (abierto) por lo que hizo, y para él, esa es una manera de compensarlo… no sé, buena cuestión. Tal vez lo trate más adelante en la historia. La novia de Iruka, como dije, es totalmente accidental e intrascendente xD De todos modos creo que Iruka es un hombre sencillo y dulce, al que no le costaría en absoluto encontrar novia. Y si ha estado en una guerra donde ha tenido posibilidad y oportunidad de expandir sus relaciones sociales, me parecía casi obvio que se buscase una compañera. Sobre la longitud de los capítulos, por mucho que lo intente, me resulta imposible. Por otro lado, publico más a menudo xD), y a __**Aoi-Hikawa**__ (Si, que el prólogo y el primer capítulo fuesen confusos era con algo que ya contaba de antemano. Está hecho (casi) a propósito. También me gusta que se preste atención a la lectura, así que era una manera perfecta de hacerlo xD Sobre los gustos de Sasuke los había olvidado completamente, pero si te fijas, él no come nada de lo dulce. Pasa las galletas, pero ya está. Procuraré tenerlo en mente para futuras ocasiones, por eso, gracias por hacérmelo notar!)_

_Y hasta aquí hemos llegado. Nos leemos en la próxima actualización!_

_Besos y saludos, Ankin_


	5. Guerra fría

_Bien, siguiendo la tónica que llevamos los últimos días… aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Este os advierto que es un poco distinto y que hay mucho politiqueo por el medio, pero que le vamos a hacer si me encanta perfilar el entorno de los personajes xD._

_Espero que lo disfrutéis._

**_Disclaimer:_**_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo uso sus personajes e historia sin ánimo de lucro._

**_Advertencias:_**_Spoilers Capitulo 620 (Dejémoslo en 620 lo que sea o pocos anteriores…)_

**_Advertencias__II:_**_De momento y hasta nuevo aviso, ninguna._

* * *

CAPÍTULO CUATRO. **GUERRA FRÍA**

Al contrario que él, Sasuke no era de los que desaprovechaba una mañana por completo durmiendo a pierna suelta. Tampoco es que para Naruto fuese una rutina muy recurrida, pero desde el final de la guerra, con sus alegrías y depresiones incluidas, no tenía casi nada mejor que hacer que dejar pasar las horas muertas. Y qué mejor que hacerlo durmiendo.

Sin embargo, tras una semana de convivencia mutua, en la que prácticamente parecía que vivían en hogares separados, Naruto madrugó.

–¿Por qué tienes que pasar la aspiradora ahora?– le cuestionó a Sasuke apareciendo en el comedor mientras se rascaba la barriga por debajo de la camiseta–. ¿Por qué no te esperas a más tarde?

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada mortal, pero continuó haciendo la faena.

–Son las once del mediodía. Es una buena hora para despertarse.

–Lo que tú digas…– con cierta reticencia, se dirigió a la nevera. Allí descubrió un cartón de leche, y en el horno descubrió un trozo de pastel de manzana que Sasuke se había empeñado en hacer dos días atrás por puro aburrimiento. Calentó la leche y cortó el pastel en trozos, sentándose después en un taburete mientras observaba al Uchiha hacer las tareas del hogar.

–Hoy viene Gaara– dijo tras unos angustiosos minutos de silencio entre ellos, en los que solo se oía el rumor de la radio de fondo.

–Felicidades.

Naruto masticó el trozo de pastel con más fuerza de la necesaria y dio un largo trago al vaso de leche.

–Vamos a comer a la barbacoa– continuó limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano–. Sakura-chan piensa que deberías venir tú también. Puedes traerte a tus amigos si quieres. Al fin y al cabo, salvaron a la vieja.

Naruto vio como Sasuke se mordía la lengua y se giraba completamente para darle la espalda y continuar con sus tareas.

–¿Para qué me voy a molestar en ir? No creo que Gaara me lo agradezca con una sonrisa.

–Tienes razón– dejó el vaso sucio en la pica del fregadero y volvió a la habitación–. Lo más posible es que te ahogue con la arena. No guarda un buen recuerdo de ti después de la guerra.

Sintió los ojos de Sasuke quemarle el cogote.

* * *

No volvió al salón hasta un par de horas más tarde, y lo hizo ya vestido para salir. Para su sorpresa, Sasuke aún estaba allí, repantingado en el sofá vestido con una holgada camiseta y unos pantalones, viendo un programa de televisión cutre de los mediodías.

–¿Vas a quedarte todo el día aquí?– le preguntó jugueteando con los puños del jersey.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada de reojo antes de volver la atención al televisor. En el programa alguien hizo una broma, y aunque el público rio, el Uchiha no cambió su semblante ni un ápice.

–¿A ti que más te da?

Sintió la sangre arderle dentro de las venas, y para exteriorizar su sentimiento dejó escapar un suspiro hastiado, que le había nacido desde lo más hondo de su alma.

–Que te den. Y ojalá te electrocutes cuando te estés bañando. He dejado la maquinilla de afeitar cargando _peligrosamente_ cerca del agua…

Sasuke volvió a mirarlo.

–Estoy muerto de miedo.

Lo dijo con un tono tan neutral que Naruto no supo si soltar una carcajada –por lo estúpida que era la broma–, o lanzarle a la cabeza lo que le quedaba más cerca. Finalmente, se decantó por dirigirse al recibidor y abandonar a Sasuke a su suerte. Lo único de bueno que sabía que extraería de ello sería una enorme tarta de canela, nata y melocotón. Sasuke adoraba cocinar, y más cuando estaba de un humor de perros.

Se encontró con sus amigos diez minutos más tarde. La gran mayoría ya habían entrado dentro del establecimiento, pero Sakura e Ino aún estaban fuera, paradas junto a la entrada y discutiendo acerca de algo. Naruto las saludó con un gesto simple y se detuvo a su lado.

–¿Qué hacéis aquí?– les preguntó con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ino dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado mientras que Sakura dirigía la mirada hacia el suelo.

–¿Sasuke-kun?

Naruto bufó y apartó el rostro.

–Encerrado en la cocina, posiblemente haciendo repostería.

Ino pasó un brazo por los hombros de Sakura antes de dirigirse hacia el interior del establecimiento. Naruto las siguió sin decir una palabra, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Les habían dado una de las mesas grandes –gigantes– de la parte superior del restaurante. Alrededor de las barbacoas ya se habían distribuido sus compañeros, incluso Gaara y sus hermanos descansaban en uno de los extremos. A ellos fue a los que Naruto saludó estrechándoles la mano y dedicándoles una de sus mejores sonrisas.

–¿Qué tal el viaje?– les preguntó cuándo tomó asiento al lado de Kankurô y Sakura.

–Pesado– respondió Gaara dejando sobre la mesa la carta de surtido de carnes–. No hace ni dos meses que volvimos a casa que ya estamos a la carrera de nuevo. No te puedes ni imaginar la cantidad de papeles que genera una guerra.

–De fallecimiento mayormente– dijo entre dientes Kankurô, recibiendo a cambio una mirada gélida por parte de su hermano–. No sé cuántos papeles de esos habré visto. Y aún queda otro montón gigante del que hacerse cargo.

–Son esos papeles azules, ¿Verdad?– cuestionó Sakura levantando la cabeza. Kankurô asintió–. Tsunade-sama ya no sabe qué hacer con ellos. Por cada uno que firma aparecen dos más.

–Lo peor no es eso– musitó Gaara con un hilo de voz, subiendo los codos a la mesa y apoyando la barbilla tras las manos entrelazadas–. Lo peor son los papeles rojos…

–¿Rojos?– preguntó sorprendido Naruto. En el despacho de Tsunade había visto papeles de todos los colores, pero no le había parecido ver ninguno aún de ese color. Sin embargo, recordaba ver alguno en el hospital–. ¿De qué son los rojos?

–Mutilados– respondió Sakura con fatalidad–. Heridos sin posibilidad de recuperación. Muchos ninjas no van a poder continuar con sus vidas con normalidad después de esto.

–Sin contar a esos heridos, el número total de supervivientes capaces al final de la guerra se ha visto reducido a solo dieciocho mil– en aquel instante, un camarero dejó sobre la mesa diferentes bebidas. Gaara se sirvió un poco de agua fría antes de continuar–. Ese, hasta hace poco, era el número total de habitantes de Konoha, solo para que te hagas una idea.

–Pero en esos números también hay que contar a los genin, ¿No?– soltó de repente, poniendo una mano sobre la mesa con tanta fuerza que los compañeros que no escuchaban les hicieron caso de inmediato–. Los genin no participaron en la guerra, y tampoco las aldeas que no formaban parte de las cinco grandes naciones…

–Naruto– Gaara habló con tono calmado y serio, dejando el vaso vacío sobre la mesa. En apenas un instante, toda la atención se centró en él, y Naruto sintió el magnetismo que el Kazekage parecía ejercer a su alrededor–. Por un momento, párate a pensar en eso. ¿Tienes idea de lo mermadas que han quedado las poblaciones de ninjas de las cinco grandes naciones? Ni una cuarta parte del total de ninjas que partieron a la guerra han regresado en plenas condiciones a sus aldeas.

–No entiendo lo que quieres decir– admitió honestamente.

–Eso significa que las cinco grandes naciones están en un aprieto– tradujo Shikamaru dando un sorbo a su tacita de sake–. Militarmente hablando, si las aldeas pequeñas se unieran en una sola, podrían aplastar a una de las cinco naciones de un solo golpe.

–Lo que Shikamaru trata de decir– prosiguió Temari con tono duro–, es que ahora mismo, el mundo shinobi se encuentra en una guerra fría. Imagínate ahora que los señores feudales de los territorios pequeños se unieran en uno y decidieran conquistar cualquiera de las cinco naciones. Militarmente, la Nube y Konoha están casi destrozadas, así que serían un buen golpe. Si la aldea shinobi cae, y por ende, el poder militar de ese país, a los señores feudales no les costaría en absoluto hacerse con el control de dicho país. Imagínate lo que crecerían esas aldeas con el poder económico de un gran país respaldándolos.

–¿Y eso nos lleva a…?

Delante suyo, Gaara suspiró derrotado.

–Si una de las cinco grandes naciones cae, ahora mismo, para las cuatro restantes no supondría ninguna ventaja. Antes de la guerra eso hubiese supuesto menos competidores a la hora de obtener misiones, y por ende, más ingresos en las aldeas grandes. Más ingresos generan más beneficios, y más beneficios generan más shinobis, que generan más poder militar y, a su vez, más dinero. Antes– el camarero se acercó a ellos para preguntarles que carne querían tomar, pero al ver que estaban en medio de una conversación importante, se quedó quieto en un extremo–. Actualmente…– Gaara le dedicó una mirada de reojo al camarero en cuestión, que al sentirse observado salió huyendo por donde había venido–… actualmente– repitió volviendo la mirada hacia él–, al mantener todos una alianza, que una aldea grande caiga significa la ruina. Si las aldeas pequeñas deciden atacar a una de las grandes naciones y ganan, créeme que el mundo se va a ir a la mierda, al menos tal y como lo conocemos ahora.

–Para nosotros– Ino se encogió de hombros–, no para ellos.

–Para todo el mundo– sentenció él, clavando la vista en ella y haciendo que la kunoichi se irguiera en su asiento–. Eso solo conduciría a una guerra mayor, en la que las pequeñas aldeas lucharían por hacerse el control de un terreno cada vez mayor… y eso conlleva otra guerra, y otra tras otra, hasta que la población quede tan diezmada que ya no importará quien gobierne porque no habrá pueblo que gobernar.

–¡¿Y entonces que se está haciendo?!– le gritó volviendo a dejar caer el puño sobre la mesa, haciendo que algunas bebidas se tambalearan peligrosamente–. ¡¿Cómo paramos esta guerra inminente?!

Gaara se sirvió agua de nuevo con una parsimonia que lo puso de los nervios.

–Eso no te lo puedo decir– dio otro sorbo y con un brazo indicó al camarero que antes había despachado que se acercara de nuevo–, solo te puedo decir que no te preocupes. Ya has hecho suficiente, Naruto, ahora es tiempo para descansar– y como si tratara de quitarle importancia al asunto, le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

Naruto no tuvo más remedio que creerle.

* * *

Llegó a casa pasada la medianoche. A pesar de que trató de hacer el menor ruido posible, se tropezó nada más en entrar y tiró las llaves y el monedero por el suelo, causando un estruendo capaz de despertar hasta a un sordo. Consciente de que Sasuke ya se habría despertado, se dejó caer en el escalón de la entrada y se quitó los zapatos ya sin el menor cuidado. Tan buen punto se puso en pie y atravesó el pasillo descubrió a Sasuke parado bajo el umbral de su puerta, vestido con un pijama simple y con cara de haberse despertado de repente.

–¿Sabes qué hora es?

No le contestó, simplemente pasó por su lado y abrió la puerta de su habitación, que quedaba justo enfrente.

–¡¿Estás borracho?!– le cuestionó con sorpresa el Uchiha acortando la distancia entre ambos de un paso. Llegó tan lejos como para cogerlo del brazo, pero Naruto se deshizo de su agarre en un segundo. Al siguiente, le cerró la puerta en los morros y se lanzó sobre la cama a dormir la mona–. ¿Te piensas que un portazo va a hacer que me vaya?– oyó como Sasuke le preguntaba entrando en la habitación. Al menos tuvo la decencia de mantenerse junto a la puerta y de no encender las luces.

–Vete a la mierda– le dijo a través de la almohada. El sonido sonó distorsionado y enmudecido, y Naruto se preguntó si Sasuke lo habría entendido.

–Aquí el que se va a ir a la mierda eres tú–le espetó acercándose a su cama. Naruto se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda–. ¿Qué haces llegando a estas horas y borracho como una cuba?

–¿A ti que te importa?

–¡Vivo aquí!

Naruto rebufó.

–Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

–Tú no estás respondiendo a las mías– a pesar de que no lo veía, sabía que Sasuke se había encogido de hombros–. ¿Qué más dará?

–Pues eso digo yo… ¿Qué más dará dónde he estado y qué he hecho?

La puerta de la habitación se cerró con suavidad y sin dar portazo, dejándolo solo y abandonado en una cama que por momentos se hacía más y más grande y bamboleante. Sin embargo, como no era la primera vez que probaba el alcohol, dejó caer un pie por uno de los extremos y lo apoyó en el suelo. Sintiendo el suelo firme bajo la planta de sus pies, el bamboleo se detuvo y Naruto pudo dormir.

En la habitación de enfrente, por eso, Sasuke era otro mundo. También estaba tumbado en su cama, boca arriba y con las manos cruzadas sobre el abdomen, observando el techo en la penumbra, y aunque era una posición cómoda, no podía conciliar el sueño. Por una vez en muchos años estaba preocupado. Preocupado y solo, completamente abandonado. El sentimiento no era agradable.

Nunca lo había sido.

* * *

_Este capítulo, junto con el anterior, es uno de los que más me gustan. No sólo porque aparezca Gaara (que siempre es motivo de alegría), sino porque he podido situar un poco la acción en un plano general e imaginar todo lo que la guerra ha dejado tras de sí. Ahora mismo no sé si en el capítulo dicen cuántos ninjas quedan en total (contando heridos y mutilados), pero yo me hago una idea de que alrededor de 25000, que, básicamente, más de la mitad de los que quedaron tras la primera oleada de ataque de Zetsus salvajes y Edo Tenseis. Básicamente, he reducido el número en 15000 (de los 40000 que había vivos en ese momento), porque pienso que tanto Madara (que se fundió él solito a casi toda la cuarta división) como el Juubito, provocaron grandes destrozos. A todo esto, el capítulo no tiene mucho romance, pero veréis que es importante para el desarrollo posterior de la historia. _

_El título del capítulo es bastante obvio, tanto por el lado político como la situación que Naruto y Sasuke viven en casa. Un estado de guerra inminente, donde toda acción es congelada y el mínimo movimiento en falso puede ocasionar un desastre. _

_En cuanto a la relación de Sasuke y Naruto, aunque parece que cada vez se vaya enfriando más, fijaos en el paso de gigante que hace Sasuke en este capítulo, admitiendo ante sí mismo su soledad. Esto ahora os parecerá una gilipollez (si, digo muchos tacos xD), pero todo cobra sentido un poco más adelante. (¿Estoy spoileando mi propia historia? xD)_

_Dato curioso: En un review, __**Aoi-Hikawa**__ me comentó que a Sasuke no le gustaban las cosas dulces, y yo solo lo pongo a cocinar pasteles. Sinceramente, no sé porque los haces si luego no s elos come. Me recuerda un poco a mi tía, que hace una repostaría de esas que encantan y ella no prueba bocado. (Sigh). Procuraré que Sasuke se pase una cocina que él también pueda disfrutar. Pero solo a partir del capítulo diez xD_

_Y ahora a los reviews! Veamos, me encanta que os leáis mi historia y tal (que para eso la cuelgo), pero animaría a todos aquellos que aún no os habéis animado a que me dejéis un feedback. Básicamente porque es reconfortante saber que hay alguien ahí fuera que se toma su tiempo en leer lo que uno ha escrito, y porque realmente ayudan a saber el progreso de la historia. Y siempre sacaré mi ejemplo de un fic de Slam Dunk que tengo: Por lo visto, en un capítulo adelante unos acontecimientos que no debería y las lectoras me lo dijeron, así que trataré de no meter la pata con otras historias._

_Gracias a __**Goten Trunks5**__, (Por hacerme doblemente feliz con tus reviews, este capítulo va para ti. No creo que sea el que más haya gustado, pero igualmente, va por ti, que siempre me sacas una sonrisa. El hecho de que Sasuke no contrataque es algo que se verá en la próxima actualización. No es que me haya salido un poco OOC, sino que está hecho expresamente. En el caso de Naruto has acertado, está decepcionado y dolido, pero sobretodo angustiado), a __**Yui-nyann**__ (Wow, quiero a las nuevas lectoras igual que a las antiguas, no te preocupes! Bienvenida, espero que disfrutes del fic. Y si, Sasuke está intentando enmendar las cosas… pero parece que no le sale nada bien. Pobrecito xD), y a __**Zoe Mikaella**__ (Tanto Naruto como Sasuke están siendo crueles a su manera, pero supongo que de Naruto sorprende más. Y me alegro que la situación no parezca forzada o extremadamente ooc, simplemente me imagino que para ambos esta vuelta debe ser difícil. Y si, Kiba estaba un poco "asalvajado" en el capítulo anterior, pero creo que ahí reside gran parte del atractivo del personaje). _

_Y nada, agradeceros que continuéis aquí, leyendo. Yo seguiré escribiendo, ni que sea para alegraros un pedacito del día!_

_Besos y saludos, Ankin._


	6. Llorar para la próxima caída

_Este capítulo ha tardado por una razón muy simple: No sabía si publicarlo, volverlo a escribir o esperarme a mi cumpleaños para que lo tuvierais. Finalmente, ha quedado así, y espero que no os disguste._

_**Disclaimer:**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo uso sus personajes e historia sin ánimo de lucro._

**_Advertencias:_**_Spoilers Capitulo 620 (Dejémoslo en 620 lo que sea o pocos anteriores…)_

**_Advertencias__II:_**_De momento y hasta nuevo aviso, ninguna._

* * *

CAPÍTULO CINCO. **LLORAR PARA ESTAR PREPARADO PARA LA PRÓXIMA CAÍDA**

Normalmente no se despertaba después de Sasuke. Sasuke era el madrugador, el que aprovechaba las mañanas, al que le gustaba el sol y el buen tiempo. No era de los que se quedaban durmiendo hasta tarde.

Por eso le sorprendió ser el primero en despertarse. Por norma general y para evitar malentendidos, habían acordado que si alguno no estaba dentro de su habitación la puerta estaría abierta, y si estaba cerrada es que estaban en ella. Cuando se despertaba, la puerta de Sasuke siempre estaba entreabierta, dejándole ver que no estaba dentro de la habitación, pero tampoco revelándole todo lo que en ella había.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana se encontró la puerta cerrada y la casa en absoluto silencio. Extraño, muy extraño.

Decidió no darle demasiadas vueltas y darse un baño relajante y un almuerzo como los que hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba. Para cuando acabó de hacerlo todo, el reloj ya marcaba las doce del mediodía. No obstante, antes de que tuviera tiempo para preocuparse, Sasuke apareció en el salón ataviado aún con el pijama horrendo que le habían dado en la cárcel. No le dijo una palabra mientras se dirigía a la cocina y se servía un tazón gigante de leche y un poco de pescado frito que había quedado del día anterior.

–Hoy hay que hacer los baños– dijo viendo como Sasuke vaciaba medio tazón de un sorbo–. Yo me quedo con el váter, tú haz la bañera.

Al no obtener respuesta verbal, la ira interna de Naruto aumentó hasta niveles insospechados, solo para verse reducida cuando Sasuke accedió entre dientes a hacer lo que le mandaban.

–Cuando acabes vete al supermercado. Hacen falta tomates– le espetó fregando lo que había ensuciado–, y calabacines, y nabos. Te hago la lista y vas.

–¿Y por qué no vas tú?– se apoyó en las rodillas para levantarse del sofá. El Kyûby se rio de él diciendo que parecía un viejo–. Siempre te enfadas con las cosas que traigo.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada gélida por encima del fregadero.

–¿He de responder a eso?

–No– sentenció rascándose la barriga–, la verdad es que no.

–Tú no compres los tomates muy maduros– se secó las manos y anotó algo en un trozo de papel–. Si lo haces, no habrá problemas.

–Ok, ok…– aceptó el papel y le dio una ojeada. Había muchísimas cosas, y algunas no sabía ni en que parte del supermercado estaban. Pensó que, tal vez, la opción más sensata era pedirle a Sakura que lo acompañara–. ¿Desea algo más el señor?

Sasuke bajó la vista al suelo, y durante un instante, Naruto vio a su amigo, al niño pequeño puro e inocente que una vez fue y que había desaparecido envuelto en odio. Estuvo incluso tan tentado a darle una muestra de apoyo, que cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya tenía la mano a medio camino de su hombro. La retiró con un tirón forzado.

–Podríamos salir a cenar hoy.

Naruto suspiró y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para comenzar cuanto antes.

–No tengo ganas. Aún me duele la cabeza de ayer. Si tanto querías salir, haber venido.

Y como cada día que llevaban juntos, no se molestó en mirarlo directamente al hablar; simplemente le dio la espalda y continuó hacia su destino. Estaba harto de ser siempre el que rescataba.

* * *

Sasuke podía resumir su vida actual en una línea. No necesitaba más espacio, tiempo ni palabras, lo único que necesitaba era una frase. Para mucha gente, la vida sencilla que llevaba ahora podría ser de su agrado, aunque para otro significara un infierno. Para él era peor que el infierno. Era una situación que no sabía cuánto tiempo podía mantener, aunque si de algo estaba seguro, es que no la soportaría mucho más.

Hastiado, lanzó la libreta de notas en la que un gilipollas que se las aireaba de experto en la mente humana le había propuesto que escribiera todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Dos veces a la semana se tenía que reunir con ese tipo, y aunque a veces resultaba reconfortante hablar, cuando el tipo en cuestión le exponía lo que pensaba de él, Sasuke sentía el impulso de estrangularlo. O verlo arder. Al menos si ardiera no tendría que soportar su cara de imbécil redomado juzgándolo sentado en un puto sillón que debía haber sido lo único que sobrevivió a la destrucción de la Hoja.

Aquella mierda de vida que llevaba, sin embargo, era algo que él se había buscado. O eso le había dicho el idiota del jersey con el cuello vuelto y el sillón de cuero más caro de la historia. No obstante, el tiparraco también admitía que terceras personas,– a Sasuke le pareció incluso escuchar el nombre de su hermano entre dientes–, también habían tenido algo que ver; así que a pesar de todo, nadie podía culparlo enteramente –y había dicho la palabra haciendo comillas con los dedos– de su desgracia. Sasuke, en ese momento, no supo si se estaba mofando de él o le estaba dando la posibilidad de aferrarse a un clavo ardiente. Por su propio bien, Sasuke acabó deduciendo que el mierdecilla se refería a la segunda opción. De lo contrario, habrían rodado cabezas. Cabezas ardientes. Cabezas en llamas. Cabezas convertidas en cenizas.

Así que ahí se encontraba esa tarde después de pasar por el cuartel ANBU a fichar, como llevaba haciendo cada día desde que había puesto un pie en la aldea. Esa tarde, el tipejo estaba sentado en su habitual y cochino sillón, con la diferencia de que no vestía su asqueroso jersey de cuello vuelto, sino una camisa de puño cerrado planchada y almidonada y que olía a rosas. Asqueado, Sasuke tomó asiento en la silla cutre de madera que parecía a punto de derrumbarse y clavó una mirada gélida en el capullo de sonrisa deslumbrante.

–Hola, Sasuke–kun– lo saludó él con una sonrisa que había pasado de ser fingida a casi sincera–. ¿Cómo has pasado estos dos días? ¿Has escrito mucho en tu diario?

De nuevo, sintió ganas de tirar el álbum a su cabeza.

–Si– pero había prometido que sería un buen niño, aunque solo fuera para aplacar la ira de los demás jefes de estado, que querían ahogarlo, reducirlo a cenizas, a pulpa sanguinolenta o a un sucedáneo de anguila eléctrica.

–¿Me lo das?– el tipejo extendió la mano y Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que darle el sufrido diario para que lo inspeccionara–. ¿Sabes algo? No voy a leerlo– lo dejó entremedio de los dos, y al inclinarse, Sasuke pudo ver que tenía la cicatriz de una herida infectada en el cuello. Generalmente, por culpa del jersey, dicha herida quedaba encubierta, pero ese día no. Antes de darse cuenta, se encontró preguntándose si era cierto que el mamarracho que tenía enfrente era de verdad un ninja–. Mejor me lo explicas tú.

Sasuke parpadeó confuso antes de abrir la boca y darse cuenta que, en realidad, no tenía nada que decir.

–Está bien– el tipo dejó su propio blog de notas y se acercó a él. Inconscientemente, Sasuke se encogió, pensando que si el tío cruzaba su espacio vital – su pequeña burbuja en la que nadie, absolutamente nadie no conocido y querido, tenía el paso prohibido – él no respondería de sí mismo.

Para su suerte, el tipo se detuvo antes de alcanzarlo y solo rodeó su silla para pararse a su espalda. Tomó asiento en otra silla que allí había y a la que Sasuke nunca había sido capaz de encontrarle alguna utilidad hasta ese mismo instante.

–¿Han sanado ya tus heridas de guerra?

Sasuke apretó los puños y bajó la vista al suelo.

–Si– respondió a regañadientes–, ya me han dado el alta.

Se le hizo extraño no escuchar el crujido del papel ni el rasgado del bolígrafo.

–¿Sakura–san?

Sintió que el corazón se le encogía en un puño dentro de su pecho. Aún no podía hablar sobre ella, no aún…

–Sh–shizune.

–¿Y Naruto–san?

La fachada de indiferencia que había tardado tanto tiempo en construir se desmoronó a su alrededor como un castillo de naipes. No supo cómo, pero se vio llorando y sollozando como un crío pequeño. Y todo en aquella mierda de despacho, con aquel granuja de sonrisa resplandeciente, jersey de cuello alto y un sillón que debía costar más que el mundo mismo.

* * *

Al regresar a casa descubrió a Naruto esperándolo sentado en la entrada y abrazado a sus rodillas, perdido en su propio mundo interior. Lo saludó con un saludo seco que consiguió que el rubio lo observara fijamente con los ojos cristalinos refulgiendo en la penumbra.

–¿Llevas la cartera?– le preguntó poniéndose en pie y acomodándose las sandalias. Llevaba puesta la chaqueta, y parecía dispuesto a ir a la calle.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, completamente desconcertado.

–¿Por?

–Nos vamos a cenar fuera. Y después al cine– respondió Naruto saliendo afuera, con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y con una naturalidad que asustaba–. ¿No es eso lo que querías?

Lo pilló tan desprevenido que Sasuke no supo cómo reaccionar.

–¿Tierra llamando a Sasuke?– Naruto lo pinchó en el hombro con un dedo, y a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro y la fuerza ejercida en el movimiento no era la primera vez que lo intentaba–. Oye, ¿Vamos o no? No voy a quedarme aquí toda la noche esperando a que…

–¿Estás seguro?– cuestionó con tono dubitativo, comenzando a temerse lo peor. ¿A qué venia ese cambio tan drástico en su comportamiento? Si aquello era una broma, ciertamente no tenía gracia alguna.

Naruto se hizo el ofendido haciendo un mohín que Sasuke ya ni recordaba.

–¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

–¿Por qué?– preguntó más para sí mismo que para su interlocutor. Naruto cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, ligeramente molesto–. Hay cosas que no entiendo sobre ti.

–Sasuke…

Se obligó a voltearse y observar a su interlocutor, aun sintiendo que algo no acababa de encajar del todo. Sin embargo, por primera vez desde que se habían reencontrado, Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa cálida que disipó el sentimiento de incomodidad que sentía.

–¿Qué?

Naruto negó con la cabeza y lo adelantó.

–Sólo pensaba en cuánto vas a gastarte en mi hoy, porque yo no pienso pagar nada. Bastante he tenido con tu extensa lista de la compra.

Sasuke no pudo más que suspirar mientras se dirigía a la puerta. "_De perdidos al río_", pensó. Cuando la cerró, se preguntó de qué iba todo aquello, pero en el mismo instante en que Naruto se detuvo para caminar a su lado, Sasuke sintió el fantasma del hacha de guerra enterrarse en el helado suelo. Un hacha que él mismo se había encargado de alzar y mantener en el aire durante demasiado tiempo. Un hacha que Naruto ahora parecía haber dejado caer.

* * *

_A ver, antes de que me saltéis a la yugular, aclaro algunas dudas que llevaban en el aire desde hacía unos capítulos. Sasuke está diferente porque va al psicólogo (sé que puede sonar a excusa sacada de la manga, pero sinceramente, creo que Sasuke es un personaje que sacando todo lo que lleva dentro y exteriorizándolo, puede mejorar). En este caso representa que lleva en terapia bastante tiempo (digamos que es obligada, una de las normas que le puso la aldea para quedarse), así que sus mejoras a esta altura de la historia son bastante notorias (representa que ya lleva alrededor de un mes y medio–dos en la aldea). Este comportamiento, por eso, no encaja con el del prólogo, dónde si se ve un acercamiento por su parte cuando aún no había entrado en terapia. Dejémoslo en que, inconscientemente, Sasuke también está intentando mejorar con todas sus fuerzas. Ser el amigo que no pudo ser para Naruto._

_Y sobre Naruto… es un cambio muy, muy drástico respecto a los anteriores capítulos, pero recordad que ha pasado unas horas fuera de "pantalla" y que… hasta aquí puedo leer. No os preocupéis, que hay una razón para este cambio, y, desde mi punto de vista, está bien hilada._

_Si os soy sincera, este capítulo me ha traído bastantes quebraderos de cabeza, no solo al corregirlo para publicarlo, si no cuando lo escribí en su momento. Mi intención no era que Naruto perdonase a Sasuke así de fácil, pero la historia, no sé cómo, se recondujo sola hacia ahí. A veces es como si lo que quieres escribir y lo que realmente acabas escribiendo se contradigan, pero que, en cierto modo, es necesario. Pierdes las riendas de tu propia historia y esta se escribe sola, no sé si me explico…_

_Con todo esto, espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo, y aunque la última parte os haya parecido sacada de la chistera, os ruego que esperéis al próximo capítulo para ver que realmente ha pasado para que Naruto tome ese cambio._

_Si lo de Sasuke también os parece extraño pues… bueno, ahí no puedo hacer demasiado xD Realmente creo que lo que Sasuke en verdad necesitaba era sacarlo todo, dejar que todo lo que sentía, lo que se iba guardando, lo que iba acumulando, saliese, y lo pudiese decir a un desconocido que no lo juzgara. Quería mostrar que el cambio de Sasuke no se había dado por gracia divina, si no por esfuerzo, tenacidad y ganas de mejorar, ganas de volver a recuperar aquello que una vez perdió. _

_Y el título se explica también bastante por sí solo. "Llorar para estar preparado para la próxima caída" se refiere, íntegramente, a lo que le sucede a Sasuke en la consulta. Él trata de aparentar que la indiferencia que tanto Naruto como Sakura le están mostrando no le importa, pero que en realidad sí que lo hace, y que al final no puede aguantar más y acaba llorando, se acaba desahogando, acaba vaciando el lugar en el que iba guardando todos sus sentimientos, y lo vacía para tener fuerzas renovadas por si debe caer de nuevo. Algo así como llenar un cubo de agua y vaciarlo entero. ¿Verdad que si el cubo se deja medio lleno se llena y rebosa antes? Pues eso xD_

_Sinceramente, y de todo corazón, os agradezco todos los reviews recibidos en el último capítulo. Me agradaron mucho, muchísimo, y os animo a que continuéis con este feedback, porque realmente ayuda a ver cómo va la historia. Gracias a __**Goten Trunks5**__, (Realmente parecía que el capítulo anterior fuese el final de la relación entre ambos, pero fíjate tú, no ha sido así. Sasuke, de verdad, se preocupa por Naruto, pero el pobre ha pasado tanto tiempo alejada del "buen trato" con los demás que no sabe expresarlo. Sasuke es un personaje muy, muy complejo. Y si, se supone que Sasuke hace repostería porque le gusta, no sé porque me lo imagino así. También habría podido hacer que limpiase, pero entonces algunas cosas no tendrían gracia. En realidad a Sasuke, aunque puede parecer que le dé igual que Naruto esté o no esté ahí, no le da igual. De ahí volvemos a lo de Sasuke se preocupa por Naruto, pero que como es tan él no sabe cómo hacerlo), a __**Yui–nyann**__ (Me alegro de que te alegrara un poco el día con el anterior capítulo! :D Sobre si a Sakura le sigue gustando Sasuke… bueno, es una pregunta compleja a la que creo que aún no le he encontrado la respuesta. Creo que sí que lo hace, pero a la vez no porque se ha abierto un abismo entre ellos. Yo resumiría su relación en un quiero y no puedo, pero donde el querer no es suficientemente fuerte y el poder no es tan imposible. Pero en realidad ya lo irás viendo con el fic. Se quiera o no, esto es un amor a tres bandas, donde se pueden confundir muy bien los sentimientos de amor con los de amistad…), a __**natsumy08**__, (Gaara va a aparecer de forma bastante esporádica en este fic, pero es más, es un personaje que, si quiero hacer lo que realmente quiero hacer con este fic (que sea complementario a otro que estoy escribiendo), Gaara va a acabar apareciendo más por Konoha de lo que en realidad debería. O no. Aún no lo sé xD Sobre lo del pie en el suelo…. Lo cierto es que ese método me lo enseñó mi compañero de piso, y realmente funciona! De verdad, es poner un pie en el suelo, centrarte en esa seguridad y la cabeza para de dar vueltas. Mejor método para acostarte yendo ya resacoso, no hay nada mejor), a __**Aglie**__ (Cuando leí tu comentario pensé: Mierda, si supiese lo que está por venir… me va a acabar odiando. Al final no ha sido Sasuke el que ha roto el hielo en primer lugar, si no Naruto, y repito que aunque ahora sea confuso, este capítulo se ha de leer bastante con el siguiente… Espero no haberte decepcionado T–T), a __**CelestDC**__ (Wow, puedes dejar reviews con el Nick que quieras ;). Me alegra de que te gustara el contexto externo del fic. Sinceramente creí que tal vez sería un capítulo aburrido, uno de esos que pasan sin pena ni gloria en los fics, pero agradezco que toméis en consideración que me estoy tomando mi tiempo para ubicar a los personajes. Y sobre lo que has dicho sobre la noche a la mañana… ha ocurrido un poco así (Con tu review me pasó lo mismo que con el de __**Aglie**__, pensé: Mierda, que ya la he cagado xD), pero hay una razón, de peso. Podríamos considerar esto una especie de cliffhanger serial…), a __**nozomi–NN–chan,**__ (Si te soy sincera, corté la conversación con Gaara diciendo eso porque no se me ocurría que era lo que podrían hacer para mejorar la situación. Me acabé liando tanto intentando encontrar una explicación a la situación socio–económica que al final no supe cómo salir de ahí. Supongo que más adelante se verá, así que iré pensando en movimientos políticos xD), a __**Edward Cullen Swan**__ (Muchas, muchas gracias! ;D), a __**Zoe Mikaella**__ (Sigo diciendo que me sorprende la buena acogida que tuvo el capítulo anterior. A mí me gusta cuando se le da espacio al ambiente del fic, así que traté de hacerlo como buenamente pude. Además, una guerra siempre es un pretexto perfecto para hablar sobre situaciones de cambio. Y si, la (mala) convivencia entre Naruto y Sasuke tocó su clímax en el capítulo anterior… espero que este no te haya molestado en demasía), a __**Aoi–Hikawa**__ (El problema de la guerra es que ahora el "problema" no está entre la cinco grandes naciones ninjas, si no entre esa alianza y el resto de aldeas (porque recordemos que aún quedan las mini–villas), pero ya te aviso de antemano que la situación no va a acabar siendo un todos contra todos. Va a ser más de politiqueo que de otra cosa. No, no! Sí que te hice caso! Y corrí para ver si había hecho que Sasuke se comiese alguna vez algo dulce, pero por lo visto no, en todas las escenas que aparece cocinando, en ninguna de ellas como nada. Gracias por recordármelo de todos modos!), y a __**Sayo Rio**__ (Lo de Tsunade me ha parecido curioso, y le he estado dando vueltas al asunto. Supongo que te referías a usar a Sasuke con fines políticos, ¿Cierto? De repente, un mundo nuevo se ha abierto ante mí xD Aunque lo dudo mucho (ya verás porque digo esto)._

_Lo dicho, que me enrollo como una persiana (a este paso, las aclaraciones ocupan más espacio que el propio capítulo… como compensación, el siguiente lo subiré el día de mi cumpleaños, que ya está a la vuelta de la esquina: dos días). Solo decir que lamento si os he decepcionado con este capítulo. Simplemente era algo que debía escribir._

_Besos y saludos, Ankin._

_PS: __**Aoi–Hikawa**__, este capítulo va para ti, por ayudarme como me has ayudado notificando detallitos que adoro! ;DDDD_


	7. Aprendiendo a vivir

_Ante todo, me alegro que os gustara el capítulo anterior! Estaba bastante nerviosilla respecto a él xD Así que no me enrollo más y espero que os guste este también!_

_Y como lo prometido es deuda, lo he publicado el día de mi cumpleaños. Pues nada, ya ha vuelto a pasar un año, esto cada vez pasa más deprisa…_

**_Disclaimer:_**_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo uso sus personajes e historia sin ánimo de lucro._

_**Advertencias**:__Spoilers Capitulo 620 (Dejémoslo en 620 lo que sea o pocos anteriores…)_

**_Advertencias__II:_**_De momento y hasta nuevo aviso, ninguna._

* * *

CAPÍTULO SEIS. **APRENDIENDO A VIVIR**

Había aprendido a convivir con la soledad y la desolación desde pequeño. No había tenido más remedio que hacerlo, puesto que si se hubiese rendido a ella, posiblemente ya no estaría ni vivo. Por eso, cuando pensó que ya se había acostumbrado, lo lanzaron a los brazos abiertos de unas personas que jamás imaginó que algún día llegarían a importarle. Sakura siempre le había importado, eso no iba a negarlo, ¿pero Sasuke? ¿El que tenía apellido, familia, talento e inteligencia? No, de Sasuke no se había esperado nunca nada. Era cierto que siempre había sentido que compartían un lazo especial, pero ese lazo siempre se acababa corrompiendo por alguna razón, así que cuando realmente consiguió entenderse con Sasuke y lo perdió, sintió la felicidad y la pena más grande del mundo. Y la soledad, su soledad personal, volvió, más poderosa y destructiva que antes. Había vuelto para envolverlo como una sucia capa negra que cada vez se estrechaba más y más, impidiéndole ver la luz. Pero para su suerte, siempre había tenido a alguien al otro lado que le impidiese cometer una locura. Siempre había alguien para alentarlo, para mostrarle que no todo estaba perdido, que había alguien ahí para él.

Por eso, aquella noche, mientras estaba tumbado en su cama esperando a que el sueño viniese a hacerle una visita, se preguntó si Sasuke también había sentido la misma soledad que él. Esa pérdida y desesperación. Esa angustia. Y se sintió culpable por haberlo castigado él mismo a aquel rincón húmedo y oscuro de soledad, a ese destierro del que siempre había querido sacarlo. Pero habían pasado por tanto, y las heridas aún dolían demasiado…

Como pudo, se puso en pie y cruzó el pasillo, sintiendo el peso de su decisión aligerarse a cada paso. Estaba oscuro, y hacía frío, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Naruto se sintió vivo y en paz consigo mismo. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Picó a la puerta y esperó. Sasuke le abrió apenas unos segundos más tarde, con ojeras bajo sus ojos y el semblante serio que aún ocultaba cierta confusión.

–¿Qué pasa?– le preguntó con tono suave. Algo había cambiado el día anterior. Las pullas parecían haber desaparecido para dejar paso a algo que Naruto aún no comprendía, a un ambiente que creía que jamás recuperaría–. ¿Qué quieres?

Naruto bajó la mirada.

–No puedo dormir– admitió finalmente, tras unos segundos que se le antojaron angustiosos.

Sasuke suspiró bajo el marco de su puerta.

–Yo tampoco.

Y sin saber por qué, buscó a tientas su mano en la oscuridad y se la estrechó. Las sensaciones de soledad y de angustia desaparecieron al instante, y Naruto supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. Lo mejor fue cuando Sasuke le devolvió el apretón en una muda réplica y señal de aceptación. Entre ellos no hacían falta las palabras.

Acabaron ambos tumbados en el sofá, el único lugar que podían compartir invadiendo su espacio personal y no el privado. Y allí, Naruto se dio cuenta de cuán importante era Sasuke en su vida y cuanto lo había echado de menos, cuánto lo había extrañado y cuánto daño se había provocado por alejarlo de él todas aquellas semanas. Por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke conseguía imbuir vida en él, y de la misma manera podía robársela sin apenas esfuerzo.

–Siento lo que pasó con tu padre…– susurró Sasuke unos minutos, horas, más tarde. Aún era negra noche, y las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento, pero solo con escucharlo hablar, Naruto sintió que vislumbraba un rayo de luz a través del horizonte, más allá de la roca de los Hokages, que era lo único que podían ver a través de la ventana del salón–. Sé…

Naruto le estrechó la mano de nuevo, y Sasuke entendió la muda réplica. Naruto aún no sabía cómo lo hacían, pero entre ellos las palabras sobraban. Nunca jamás habían inventado un código para entenderse sin ellas, pero con el paso del tiempo habían creado su propio lenguaje. Lo malo era que no siempre parecía funcionar. Si lo hubiese hecho, tal vez nunca hubiesen pasado por cientos de situaciones que a ambos los había llevado por el camino de la amargura. Aunque claro, si eso no hubiese pasado, la ira y el odio de Sasuke jamás hubiesen desaparecido. No del todo.

–Siento haberte tratado mal– admitió tiempo más tarde, cuando el rayo de sol del horizonte ya no era una ilusión–. Nunca ha sido mi intención hacerlo. Creía que cuando volvieras todo volvería a ser como antes… pero nunca lo ha sido. Yo…– Sasuke le estrechó la mano, como si quisiera darle fuerzas para continuar a través de sus manos entrelazadas–. Odio que no hayas vuelto por mí.

Por primera vez en toda la noche, Sasuke cambió su posición y se volteó para encararlo. Naruto se obligó a hacer lo mismo, intentando memorizar y encajar las nuevas facciones del Uchiha en sus recuerdos.

–Nunca me he olvidado de ti. Ni un solo día– musitó Sasuke con un hilo de voz. Los rayos primerizos del sol atravesaron el cristal y se refractaron en él. Uno de los haces de luz tocó el rostro de Sasuke, y Naruto pudo vislumbrar la pupila. Era tan difícil hacerlo cuando los ojos de Sasuke eran de la misma tonalidad que la negra noche…–. Ni aunque hubiese puesto todas mis fuerzas en ello. Tú eres alguien a quien…– tragó saliva, como si realmente le costara acabar la frase, como si no naciera de él con fluidez, como si la estuviera forzando a salir–… mi corazón es incapaz de decir adiós…

Tuvo que soltar una carcajada al escucharlo, completamente fuera de lugar. La respuesta de Sasuke fue inmediata; se separó de él y se incorporó en el sofá, adoptando una posición de defensa. Naruto simplemente se limpió las lágrimas y también se incorporó, con la diferencia de que él adoptó una posición desenfadada que hacía mucho que no le mostraba.

–Ir con ese charlatán no te está haciendo nada bueno. Te estás volviendo tonto– rio, sintiendo como la atmosfera conocida y ya olvidada se instalaba entre ambos, como si realmente nunca hubiese desaparecido.

Sasuke se puso en pie al instante siguiente.

–Habló la persona más inteligente del mundo.

–¿Sientes envidia?

Una mueca de extrañeza hizo presencia en el rostro de Sasuke. Hacía tanto tiempo que Naruto no lo había visto gesticular como una persona normal, que cuando lo hizo, su corazón se aceleró.

–¿Eres tonto?

–¡Oh, vamos!– exclamó poniéndose también en pie, alcanzando la cintura de su amigo con dedos hábiles. Sasuke estaba ardiendo bajo sus dedos, igual que ardía su cabeza, procesando todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Era como si de repente, alguien hubiese activado un mecanismo y él fuese cuesta abajo y sin frenos en una montaña rusa de sensaciones que siempre habían estado ahí pero que nunca había comprendido–. Admítelo, ahora soy más popular que tú…

Sasuke lo observó fijamente, y Naruto sintió que volvía a ser un niño pequeño. Ese tozudo y malcarado pero puro Uchiha.

–Tonto eres y tonto te quedarás.

–Puede– lo soltó. Separarse físicamente de él casi le dolió–, puede que sea tonto y siempre lo sea, pero admite que este tonto tiene un lugar en tu preciadísimo corazoncito…

Sasuke lo golpeó con el cojín y se marchó a su habitación, pero entre risas, Naruto comprendió que el consejo que le había dado Sakura el día anterior había sido el mejor que alguien le había dado alguna vez.

_En el supermercado hacía frío. Eso y el hecho de que la gente siempre fuera a comprar a la misma hora, era algo que Naruto no entendía. ¿Por qué tenía que congelarse en un lugar supuestamente cálido? ¿Y por qué tenía que encontrarse con la misma gene, a la misma hora, cada día y en el mismo lugar? Resignado, decidió no darle más vueltas y limitarse a hacer lo que había venido a hacer._

–_Nabos, calabacines, zanahorias, pimientos y cebollas– musitó Sakura dejando las bolsitas de papel en el carrito de la compra–. Es raro que tu compres tantas verduras, ¿Estás seguro que estás bien?– su compañera hizo ademán de tocarle la frente con la mano, así que se deshizo de ella con un encogimiento de hombros._

–_No es mi idea, es del ocupa que tengo en casa– se quejó entre dientes._

_Sakura le dedicó una falsa sonrisa._

–_¿Ocupa?– preguntó con retintín, empujando el carrito pasillo abajo hacia la sección de lácteos–. Hasta hace poco lo único que querías era recuperarlo…_

–_¿Por qué nadie entiende que no quería hacerlo así?– exclamó lanzando al carrito seis bricks de leche–. Y me apuesto lo que quieras a que tú tampoco querías recuperarlo así– le espetó, provocando que Sakura se envarara._

–_Yo ya me había dado por vencida– de un tirón, hizo virar el carro–. Eras tú aquí el único que aún guardaba una mínima esperanza de recuperarlo. Lo que no entiendo es por qué ahora estás tan furioso…_

–_¡Es que no lo sé ni yo!– gritó, captando la atención de un montoncito de gente que había parada delante de una degustación de salchichas. Avergonzada, Sakura se disculpó por él y lo escondió en el pasillo de bebidas–. No sé porque estoy enfadado con él…_

–_Si lo sabes– lo reprendió ella dándole un tirón de oreja–, es solo que no quieres admitirlo. O no lo admites de verdad en tu interior. Sasuke–kun ha vuelto, siendo un capullo, todo se ha de decir, pero ha vuelto, Naruto. Ha vuelto y ahora está contigo. ¿No era ese tu sueño, poder entenderos en esta vida?_

–_¿Es así como uno se siente cuando cumple un sueño?– se encogió de hombros, y sintió la mirada condesciende de Sakura clavársele en el cogote–. No es como me lo esperaba._

–_Naruto– dijo con tono serio, apoyando una mano en su hombro–. Tsunade–sama me dijo una vez que jamás llegaría a ser realmente fuerte si no admitía ante mi misma mis debilidades. Creo que lo que te pasa a ti es lo mismo. No quieres admitir de verdad que Sasuke haya vuelto. Te has pasado tanto tiempo perdido buscándolo, y ya habías finalmente aceptado morir por él que…– se detuvo un segundo–… que no hacerlo te resulta más doloroso que haberlo hecho. Tú realmente ya habías pensado morir a sus manos, ¿Me equivoco?_

_Y la realización lo golpeó como un balde de agua helada. Sakura tenía razón. Cuando ya se había preparado para morir, debía vivir._

_De algún modo, aquello había sido terrorífico. _

Al final, ambos acabaron durmiendo durante toda la mañana. Para cuando Naruto despertó, Sasuke acababa de salir del baño con la toalla de la cara colgada del hombro. No dijeron ni una palabra, pero como si de un acuerdo tácito se tratara, cuando Naruto acabó de asearse y se sentó en la cocina, Sasuke ya le había preparado el desayuno. Nunca antes lo había hecho.

–¿Es hoy jueves?– preguntó dando un sorbo a su vaso de leche. Era mediodía, pero Sasuke se las había ingeniado para hacer que el desayuno pareciera la comida.

Sasuke se volteó hacia el calendario que había colgado en la nevera.

–Sí.

–Mm…– se metió un trozo de pescado en la boca y masticó–. Los jueves quedamos con el Capitán Yamato. Nos invita a cenar ramen.

–Dudo mucho que a mí me invite a nada– contestó después de tragar.

–Podrías intentarlo– Naruto alargó el brazo para coger la salsa de soja–. El Capitán Yamato es buena gente.

–Me parece que no voy a intentarlo– musitó–. Además, aún no he hablado ni con Sakura. Y contigo lo estoy haciendo por…

La atmosfera que se había formado entre ellos cambió de repente. Naruto lo notó de inmediato, y en caso de no haberlo hecho, el Kyûby se encargó de decírselo en un tono que oscilaba entre la burla y el enfado. Decidido, levantó el rostro y clavó la mirada en Sasuke, que se la mantuvo durante apenas unos segundos.

–¿Lo estás haciendo por…?– lo incitó.

–…porque tú me has dejado– bajó la vista al plato y removió la sopa de miso con la cuchara–. Antes, por mucho que lo intentara no… Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ha sido demasiado.

–Pero estás aquí– por primera vez, Naruto se sintió en paz consigo mismo. Sakura había tenido razón, debía aceptar el pasado y dejarlo atrás. De algún modo, Sasuke había sido el primero en hacerlo. Naruto pensaba que la única motivación de Sasuke se encontraba en el pasado, pero si se paraba a meditarlo seriamente, era al revés. Él era el que aún vivía en el pasado, en esos recuerdos que ya jamás volverían–. Que estés aquí significa mucho, Sasuke.

Bajo la mesa, Sasuke apretó y relajó los puños.

–Dijiste que sabías lo de Itachi…

Naruto dejó de sonreír al instante.

–Madara…– se golpeó la cabeza con una mano–…Obito, quiero decir… nos lo contó a Kakashi–sensei, al Capitán Yamato y a mí. Al principio creíamos que era una mentira pero… cuando Itachi fue resucitado con el Edo Tensei, me lo confirmó.

Sasuke levantó el rostro y Naruto pudo contemplar sus ojos. Al contrario que mucho tiempo atrás, estos ya no guardaban odio, pero aún brillaba en ellos una pizca de malicia, un sentimiento de odio y repulsión que estaba seguro que jamás desaparecería del todo.

–¿Hablaste con Itachi?

Afirmó con la cabeza, y antes de poderlo evitar, una sonrisa nostálgica se extendió por su rostro.

–Nos ayudó al Viejo Bee y a mí.

–Nunca me lo dijo.

Naruto confirmó en ese momento lo que Tsunade nunca había querido decirle acerca del drástico cambio de comportamiento de Sasuke. Naruto nunca se había considerado una persona avispada, pero incluso él sabía que el cambio de Sasuke debía estar motivado por algo, por una fuerza mayor que, dolorosamente, no era él.

–Él… resultó ser un buen tipo.

Tras mucho, mucho tiempo, Naruto pudo disfrutar de la sonrisa sincera de Sasuke. Su corazón se aceleró y se llenó de regocijo. A partir de ese día, juró que nunca había sido tan feliz. Y que ayudaría a mantener esa pureza en su amigo costase lo que costase. Que, de algún modo, haría caso a Itachi y siempre estaría ahí para Sasuke. Aunque le costara la vida.

* * *

_Con este capítulo también tenía ciertos reparos, pero al ver que el otro no os ha desagradado, supongo que este tampoco lo hará. Finalmente hay un poco de interacción entre ambos, y positiva, que eso siempre es importante._

_Y si, tal y como dijo __**Sayo Rio**__ en su review, al final ha sido Sakura la que le ha dado el pistoletazo de salida a Naruto para enterrar el hacha de guerra (Por cierto, este capítulo te lo dedico a ti, por haber acertado tan y tan bien! :D). No ha sido un lavado de cerebro, sino más bien un hacerle notar que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto. En cuanto a la decisión que toma Naruto no sé si os habrá confundido o no, pero la situación era que él ya se había mentalizado para soportar todo el odio de Sasuke y morir por él, y de repente, ya no debe hacerlo porque Sasuke ha vuelto y ha cambiado por alguna razón que no entiende. De ahí que se comportara mal con él y fuese tan frívolo y distante, porque estaba dolido y confuso. No entendía que, en vez de lamentarse, debía vivir. (Explicación chustera que no sé si nadie entenderá o le importará… xD)_

_Sobre algo más que destacar… supongo que no hay mucho, solo que Sasuke actúa de manera diferente por todo el asunto de ir al psicólogo, que representa que lo está "forzando" a sacar todo lo que lleva dentro. No sólo dentro de terapia, si no fuera de ella (de ahí que se sincere tan abiertamente frente a Naruto)._

_Dicho esto, me dejo de aclaraciones y paso a comentar los reviews y agradeceros por tomaros este minuto! (Y a los que no lo hacéis pero leéis el fic, agradecéroslo igualmente! :D):_

_A __**SOY-YO-SARIEL**__ (Me alegro de que te gustara, y aquí tienes ya el siguiente capítulo), a __**Aoi-Hikawa**__ (De nada, el placer de dedicar capítulo es mío, me alegra que te guste :) . Precisamente por lo que comentas, que Naruto se hiciese de rogar un poco más, era por lo que más insegura me sentía acerca del capítulo. Sin embargo, me alegro de que te gustara y que no vieses la escena como "forzada", que era lo que más temía), a __**nozomi-NN-Chan**__ (Si, parece extraño que Sasuke se sincere con alguien que no conoce, pero a veces es lo mejor. Si sabe que él no lo juzga, (o lo juzga pero su opinión le importa tres puñetas), yo creo que si puede llegar a dejarlo salir todo. Y sí, estoy contigo en que Naruto es realmente él único que puede ayudar a Sasuke (junto con Itachi, pero él ya ha hecho su parte en el manga original)), a __**Goten Trunks5**__ (Aquí ya tienes la duda resuelta sobre el porqué del cambio de actitud de Naruto!), a __**Yui-nyann**__ (Lamento haberte dejado sin escena de la cena y del cine, pero lo cierto es que nunca pensé en escribirla. Me hubiese parecido forzado que a los cinco minutos de perdonarse, ya estuviesen hablando alegremente. De ahí que me tome las cosas con calma, pero sin duda alguna, aparecerán escenas cute entre ellos. Me alegro de que no se notara mi complicación. Como yo lo escribo y lo leo después, sé perfectamente dónde me he encallado, y siempre me preocupo por si se nota demasiado), a __**Dakota Botticelli**__ (Gracias a ti por dejar un review tan bonito. Ciertamente, el capítulo anterior estaba hecho un poco para tener constancia de que Sasuke también sufría. Sobre Naruto, como hasta ahora no había dado una razón exacta de por qué se estaba comportando así, supongo que era fácil que no cayese del todo bien. Espero haberlo arreglado con este capítulo), a __**Sayo Rio**__ (Como ya he dicho, este capítulo es tuyo. Conseguiste sacarme una sonrisa del rostro cuando leí que habías acertado de lleno con tu conclusión. Lo de las descripciones del psicólogo lo hice expresamente, pero lo cierto es que me costó mucho escribirlo, al final me quedaba sin sinónimos que usar para describir al pobre hombre xD), a __**Zoe Mikaella**__ (En realidad creo que a Sasuke nunca le han importado sus compañeros un pimiento. Es cierto que el tipo es frío y malcarado, pero al fin y al cabo, es gente que creció con él. En sus peores momentos no dudo de que le importaran cuatro nabos, pero cuando está bien, supongo que realmente le dolía esa indiferencia. Cita, cita lo que se dice cita no ha sido, pero ambos han salido juntos, y eso es bueno! Y con mi cumpleaños…No, no, te has adelantado un día!, es hoy que cumplo años xD), y a __**Blanch2404**__ (Aquí tienes la respuesta a la pregunta sobre el cambio de Naruto! Y respecto a lo de Sasuke… yo nunca me lo he imaginado como un témpano de hielo, es más, pienso que es un personaje extremadamente visceral que se mueve por impulsos (algunos muy, muy básicos), de ahí que actúe como actúa. Y llore)._

_No me alargo más y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que no sé cuándo lo publicaré, porque tengo bastantes cosas que hacer a finales de esta semana…_

_Besos y saludos, Ankin_

_**PS:** Cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica, ya sabéis que es bien recibida! ;D_

_**PS II:** Me olvidaba El título hace obvia referencia a que tanto Naruto como Sasuke se han de acostumbrar de nuevo el uno al otro, han de acostumbrarse a esa rutina que tenían y que na perdido. Es decir, que han de dejar atrás el pasado y han de aprender a vivir con lo que ha pasado._


	8. Amar y odiar, no siempre tan distintos

_Aquí os dejo la continuación. Iba a subirla un par de días más tarde, pero como es un capítulo cortito, he decidido publicarlo hoy. Supongo que ahora empezaré a tardar más en actualizar (tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 14), pero lo haré así para no dejaros una larga temporada sin leer un capítulo._

_Disclaimers y advertencias y nos vemos más abajo!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo uso sus personajes e historia sin ánimo de lucro._

**_Advertencias:_**_Spoilers Capitulo 620 (Dejémoslo en 620 lo que sea o pocos anteriores…)_

**_Advertencias__II:_**_De momento y hasta nuevo aviso, ninguna._

* * *

CAPÍTULO SIETE. **AMAR Y ODIAR, DOS TÉRMINOS NO SIEMPRE TAN DISTINTOS**.

–¿Me pasas el azúcar?

Naruto se sentía en esos momentos como un extraño que estaba en medio de una situación que no comprendía. Hasta hacía unos días, él se hubiese posicionado del lado de Sakura, con la espalda erecta y el semblante serio, pero ahora, después de haber visto la sonrisa pura de Sasuke de nuevo, no podía hacer nada más que posicionarse a favor de su amigo. Aunque claro, tampoco lo iba a admitir abiertamente, especialmente cuando Sakura le lanzaba miraditas asesinas preguntándole cómo demonios había acabado allí; así que para contentarla y que se entretuviera un rato con algo, alargó el brazo y le pasó el azucarero.

–Gracias…

Volvieron a quedarse sumidos en un profundo y tenso silencio, tan espeso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Lo único que restaba un poco de seriedad y hierro al asunto era el, estratégicamente y estrambótico peluche en forma de rana que Naruto había colocado en medio de Sasuke y Sakura.

–Habíamos pensado que podríamos ir los tres mañana a ver cómo van con la reconstrucción de la Academia…

Apenas acabó la frase, recibió una mirada amenazante por parte de Sakura.

–¿Mañana?– cuestionó ella con tono mordaz, sirviéndose un par de cucharaditas de azúcar–. Imposible, tengo turno con Ino en el hospital.

–Pero si es pasar consulta– se cruzó de brazos tras la nuca en un gesto totalmente desenfadado–. Tú odias pasar consulta. E Ino más.

–Pues hay que cumplir– dio un sorbo a su té que, a juzgar por su expresión, aún continuaba demasiado caliente–. T–todos t–tenemos trabajo q–que hacer….– balbuceó tratando de ocultar el quemazón que había recibido.

Para tratar de calmar el asunto, Sasuke le pasó una galleta que Sakura rechazó con una mala mirada.

–Pues después de que pases consulta. Justo cuando Sasuke salga del loquero…

En aquel mismo instante, Naruto sintió dos miradas amenazantes clavarse en él. Tragó saliva, tratando de centrar toda su atención en la taza de té extremadamente caliente que tenía enfrente.

–No puedo– continuó Sakura–. De verdad que no puedo. Ino y yo vamos a estar ocupadas todo el día…

–No te estamos preguntando acerca de Ino– recalcó Sasuke–. Te estamos preguntando acerca de ti.

Como si el comentario la hubiese ofendido soberanamente, Sakura se puso en pie, haciendo trastabillar la mesa. Los tés no se derramaron de puro milagro, pero el gesto fue suficiente para hacerles entender tanto a Sasuke como a Naruto que una fina línea había sido traspasada.

–Pues no quiero ir– y dicho y hecho, se fue cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Naruto no tuvo más remedio que salir corriendo para atraparla.

–¡Sakura–chan!– la llamó cogiéndola por el brazo, haciendo que la chica se volteara a mirarlo–. Sakura–chan…

Su expresión se tornó angustiosa al ver los ojos enrojecidos de su compañera y las gruesas lágrimas de sus mejillas.

–¡Déjame!– Sakura se deshizo de su agarre con un aspaviento, pero no volvió a separarse cuando Naruto la agarró por segunda vez–. No estaba preparada…– lloriqueó–. Creía que sí, yo…

Sin decir una palabra, Naruto la acompañó hasta sentarse en un banco que había a unos metros de su portal. Cuando tomaron asiento, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y la apretó contra su pecho.

–Es difícil, lo sé…

–Hasta h–hace p–poco– hipó ella–, e–era yo la q–que te d–decía que d–debías ser ama–ble con S–Sasuke–kun. No s–sé que ha pasado…

La abrazó aún más fuerte, tratando de reconfortarla.

Un par de horas más tarde había dejado a Sakura en el hospital. Para no hacer un feo, Naruto decidió acercarse entonces a hacerle una visita a Kakashi, y allí se topó con Yamato, que traía unas galletas recién hechas en los brazos, así que sin saber cómo, acabó perdiendo toda la tarde comiendo galletas y hablando de cosas sin sentido con sus dos maestros.

–¿Tanto he enfadado a Sakura?– preguntó Sasuke cuando lo vio aparecer por la puerta. Parecía legítimamente preocupado, pero Naruto conocía a su amigo demasiado bien–. Cuatro horas es mucho tiempo…

–No he estado todo el rato con Sakura– contestó sentándose en un taburete de la cocina, viendo como Sasuke se entretenía a hacer la mezcla para la base de un pastel–. La he acompañado al hospital para que acabara con su jornada, y luego me he pasado a ver a Kakashi–sensei. No sé cómo ha pasado el tiempo tan deprisa.

Sasuke untó la base de bizcocho con nata y chocolate y lo enrolló como si fuese un pergamino. Después de eso, vertió por encima chocolate caliente y lo metió todo en el congelador.

–¿Cuándo podré comerlo?– preguntó curioso, sintiendo como se le hacía la boca agua solo de imaginarse el estupendo pastel que le esperaba.

–Mañana– respondió Sasuke lavándose las manos–. Tendrás que esperarlo hasta entonces.

Sin saber que hacer antes de la hora de la cena, tanto Naruto como Sasuke acabaron sentados en el sofá viendo un programa sin sentido para amenizar. No obstante, Naruto no estaba prestándole atención, y por la cara de abstracción de Sasuke, supuso que él tampoco. Lo único que de verdad encontró divertido fue observar a su amigo, una y otra vez, como si tratase de memorizar sus rasgos y cada imperfección de su piel. Cada cambio que se había perdido.

–¿Qué haces?– Sasuke se volteó a mirarlo con una ceja enarcada.

–Te miro– Naruto se acercó más a él y alzó un dedo hasta posarlo en la mejilla de su recién recuperado amigo. Lo deslizó con lentitud, y con cierta sensación de triunfo, descubrió que la piel de Sasuke no era tan perfecta como parecía a simple vista. Se le podían notar los poros del vello facial recién afeitado.

Sasuke se deshizo de él encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Qué haces?– repitió achicando los ojos–. Estate quieto.

–Está bien– se cruzó de brazos y volvió la atención a la pantalla del televisor. A su lado, Sasuke volvió a acomodarse, no sin lanzarle una mirada de extrañeza antes.

Diez minutos más tarde, el ambiente relajado del que habían disfrutado antes había vuelto, con la ligera diferencia que esta vez fue Sasuke quien lo interrumpió.

–Naruto…

–¿Mm?

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–¿No me estás preguntando ya?– cuestionó dedicándole una mirada distraída.

–¿Por qué has cambiado tan de repente?

Naruto dejó de escuchar la televisión tan buen punto oyó la pregunta. Sin embargo, no se volteó a mirar a Sasuke o a contestarle hasta pasados unos tensos segundos.

–Yo…– se acomodó mejor en el sofá, pasando una pierna por debajo de la otra–… eres mi amigo.

Sasuke mantuvo la vista al frente, fija en el televisor.

–No te estoy preguntando sobre eso.

–Yo…– suspiró–, lo sé, pero no sé cómo responderte. He entendido algo que antes no entendía.

–¿Qué?

Casi pudo jurar que escuchó como se le quebraba la voz.

–Puede que te lo diga algún día– sonrió ampliamente–, pero tendrás que esperar hasta entonces.

Abandonó a Sasuke en el salón. Dentro de su habitación, Naruto también se preguntó internamente que lo había movido a seguir adelante, a olvidar el pasado y a dejar las rencillas atrás. Al final, llegó a la conclusión de que odiar gastaba demasiada energía, y querer a alguien, extenuante. Aunque era mucho más reconfortante.

* * *

Aquella noche se desveló al oír el tamborileo de unos dedos pesados golpear su ventana. Al principio pensó que era el viento, o unas molestas gotas de lluvia, pero cuando el sonido vino acompañado de un susurro, Naruto se puso alerta. Lo único que consiguió al levantarse de un salto de la cama fue a asustar a la persona que lo reclamaba al otro lado del cristal, que cayó de espaldas en el tejado con un ruido sordo.

–¿Qué haces?– le preguntó sacando la cabeza por la ventana y arrepintiéndose al instante. Hacía un frío de los mil demonios.

–Quería hablar contigo– se quejó Sakura fregándose la parte posterior de la cabeza con una mano y con una mueca de dolor dibujada en el rostro.

–¿Y no podía esperar a mañana?– bufó.

Sakura se lo quedó mirando fijamente, y antes de darse cuenta, la chica estaba dentro de su habitación y abrazada a sus rodillas en la cama. Con un suspiro desganado, Naruto cerró la ventana y se acomodó a su lado, esperando a que ella hablara de una vez por fin. No lo hizo hasta que casi se quedó dormido de nuevo.

–Ya sé que fui yo la que te dijo que debíamos aceptar de nuevo a Sasuke–kun…– comenzó ella haciendo círculos con el dedo en las revueltas sábanas de la cama–… y me odio por no estar haciéndolo. Tú lo has hecho, ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

Naruto apoyó el codo en una rodilla y la barbilla en la mano. En su habitación no había ni una sola luz encendida, así que solo se podían vislumbrar sombras producto de la claridad de la luna. En otro momento y otra ocasión hubiese considerado el momento incluso romántico, pero incluso él conocía la verdad.

–Es por lo que dijiste– musitó después de dejar escapar un largo suspiro–, que yo me había estado preparando para morir, y que de repente, debía vivir. En ese momento pensé que tenías toda la razón del mundo, y que el motivo por el que estaba furioso era porque ya me había hecho a la idea de abandonarlo todo, y ahora debía hacer todo lo contrario. Le había entregado mi vida a Sasuke, y él la había rechazado, pero entonces, pensé en que tal vez no la había rechazado del todo. Todos cometemos errores, y todos tomamos decisiones equivocadas; tal vez lo suyo no han sido más que decisiones equivocadas, y las mías también…

Sakura se quedó observándolo largo rato. Finalmente, parpadeó muy seguido y bajó la vista.

–No… comprendo.

Naruto se despeinó exasperado.

–¡Yo tampoco!

Y sin darse cuenta, ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

–Aunque creo que capto la idea general– Sakura apoyó una mano en su hombro y se lo estrechó. La sensación de calidez que siempre sentía alrededor de ella se extendió por su estómago, y Naruto sintió sus tripas retorcerse y sus orejas enrojecerse–. Duerme tranquilo.

–¿Entonces vendrás mañana a la Academia?

La ninja se había vuelto a poner en pie y ya había abierto la ventana para salir, pero eso no impidió a Naruto estirar el brazo y agarrarla por la muñeca.

–Por supuesto.

Por segunda vez en la tarde, Naruto volvió a sonreír despreocupadamente. Se sentía estupendamente bien.

* * *

_Este capítulo se podría considerar de transición pura y dura, (es más, este capítulo y los tres/cuatro siguientes lo son). Sin embargo, quería asentar las bases para lo que va a venir a continuación. _

_Aquí solo tengo que destacar que por fin se ve esa faceta amable de Naruto, que ha aceptado ya por fin a Sasuke (y él mismo explica por qué, aunque no sé si se entiende, es algo así como que estaba muy resentido). En cuanto a Sakura, he querido también darle profundidad al personaje, ya que me parece que es extremadamente importante en la vida de ambos. Para aclarar, aunque Sakura al principio parecía que aceptaba abiertamente la vuelta de Sasuke, al final eso le ha jugado una mala pasada (no sé esperaba que fuese exactamente así), y de ahí que esté tan poco receptiva en este capítulo. _

_Resumiendo, es un capítulo corto del que no estoy especialmente orgullosa, pero creo que tenía que escribir algo como esto, especialmente viniendo de capítulos con una alta carga dramática._

_Y dicho esto, paso a comentar los reviews y a agradeceros que os toméis vuestro tiempo en dejarlos, y para los que no, agradeceros igualmente que estéis ahí siguiendo la historia. A __**Blanch2404**__ (Mujer, no era mi intención hacerte llorar! T-T Me alegro de que el cambio de Naruto se haya podido entender. Era un cambio tan y tan brusco que iba con pies de plomo. Sobre el asunto de Sakura me alegro también de que no la odiaras en el capítulo anterior. No sé qué te parecerá este, pero creo que Sakura es importantísima para ambos. Sobre Sasuke en cierta manera tienes razón, pero creo que tiene un lado sensiblero que explota cuando menos le parece, y de ahí que tengas esas extrañas facetas. Y los años que he cumplido son un número doble que sumados entre ellos y después a la mayoría de edad, dan mi edad xD), a __**OPMDLuffy**__ (Gracias por dejar el review! Sé que es difícil dejarlos, pero sinceramente ayudan muchísimo, especialmente para saber si lo que se está haciendo gusta o no. Te animo a continuar dejando reviews! ;D), a __**Goten Trunks5**__ (A mi esa escena también me encantó. Cuando ambos están juntos y calmaditos, es fácil escribir sobre ellos. Es algo bueno sobre el SasuNaru, su relación es tan fluida que es agradable. Me alegro de que te guste la mejora en su relación), a __**Violet Stwy**__ (Si, ambos son muy monos! Espero que la escena cute de este capítulo te agradara! ;D), a __**nozomi-NN-chan**__ (Muchísimas gracias, yo también te deseo lo mejor para ti! Y si, el anterior capítulo era casi una introspección, al contario que este. Espero que no haya defraudado demasiado en ese sentido!), a __**Soy YO-SARIEL**__ (En un principio el capítulo no tenía la intención de ser romanticón, pero me resulta curioso que se lo pareciera a mucha gente! Y aquí está la conti), y a __**Dakota Boticelli**__ (Como ya he comentado, me resulta curioso que el anterior capítulo muchais lo considerarais tierno (¿Será por qué a mí me había dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza?) Si, a mí también me hubiese gustado escribir eso desde el principio, pero era algo que simplemente no podía, esta relación es tan compleja y hermosa… Y si, sigo el manga semanalmente (el de esta casi me hace saltar el corazón del pecho cuando Sasuke dice lo que dice. Que mono). Sobre mantener las personalidades es algo que intento de todo corazón, pero a veces me preocupa demasiado que se vayan, especialmente Sasuke, que es extremadamente complejo y difícil)._

_Y hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. Supongo que la próxima actualización será hacia el jueves o el viernes, así que nos leemos!_

_Besos y saludos, Ankin._

_**PS:**__ El título del capítulo hace referencia a la relación dispar que se llevan (o llevaban) los mismos integrantes del equipo siete. Tanto Sakura con Sasuke, como Sakura con Naruto, y Sasuke con Naruto. Todos se quieren, pero todos también se han odiado en algún punto. _


	9. Aquí somos todos

_Este capítulo, al igual que el anterior, veréis que tiene una tónica diferente. Volvemos al tema político y social, pero con algunos tintes que espero que no os aburran!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo uso sus personajes e historia sin ánimo de lucro._

**_Advertencias:_**_Spoilers Capitulo 620 (Dejémoslo en 620 lo que sea o pocos anteriores…)_

**_Advertencias_**_**II**:__De momento y hasta nuevo aviso, ninguna._

* * *

CAPÍTULO OCHO. **AQUÍ SOMOS TODOS.**

La visita a la Academia fue lo que Naruto consideraría una reunión extraña. En cuanto pusieron un pie dentro se vieron acorralados por cientos de niños que no se levantaban más de un palmo del suelo. Eran pequeños, ruidosos, escandalosos y doblemente infantiles. Y preguntones, tenían preguntas para todo, incluso más de uno le preguntó por qué usaba un chándal naranja si era, directamente, antiestético. Por el rabillo del ojo, Naruto pudo ver como Sasuke y Sakura esbozaban una sonrisa, pero la del Uchiha desapareció tan buen punto un niño le tironeó del cinturón violeta que llevaba anudado a la cintura. En ese momento, juró que nunca supo cómo la Academia no ardió.

Veinte minutos más tarde y tras cuatro gritos de Iruka y de una chica muy joven, que, en palabras de Sakura, era la joven maestra de la Roca que había venido a ayudar, la conglomeración de niños se disipó. La joven maestra se encerró con ellos en un aula, dejando a Iruka vía libre para acercarse a ellos y saludarlos.

–Lamento esto– se disculpó saludándolos con una cálida sonrisa–. Desde la reconstrucción de la Academia que se escapan de sus clases, pero vamos a arreglar esto, ¿Verdad?– los observó entusiasmado, y Naruto supo que sus dos compañeros se preguntaron por primera vez que estaban realmente haciendo ahí. Quiso decírselo antes de que Iruka continuara hablando, pero fue demasiado lento–. Los demás están en el gimnasio. Allí encontrareis todo lo necesario. ¡Gracias de verdad por ayudar!– y dicho y hecho, desapareció dentro de una clase y ellos se quedaron solos.

–¿Esto no era una visita?– se atrevió a vocalizar Sakura andando pasillo abajo. Sin embargo, se equivocó de camino y tuvo que recular–. ¿Y el gimnasio?

Naruto señaló un corredor que daba al exterior.

–Lo han agrandado con la reconstrucción.

–Están agrandando muchas cosas con la reconstrucción– Sasuke se dirigió en la dirección que indicaba, pero a mitad del camino se detuvo y se volteó a mirarlos con los ojos achicados–. ¿Qué hacemos aquí exactamente y por qué vamos al gimnasio?

Naruto suspiró derrotado, sabiendo que era el momento de decir la verdad.

–Es una misión que me ha encomendado la vieja– esquivó con agilidad un pisotón mal intencionado de Sakura–, dice que es para tu integración.

–¿Mi integración?

–Una labor social, vamos– aclaró Sakura–. Supongo que si los niños te ven haciendo cosas buenas eso limpiará tú imagen.

–¡¿Labor social?!

–Da gracias que no te han puesto a lavar retretes.

Tras el comentario de Sakura, se formó un incómodo silencio entre ellos, que solo se interrumpió cuando Sasuke desapareció corredor abajo camino del gimnasio.

–¿Y yo que hago participando en la labor social de Sasuke?– cuestionó ella volteándose a mirarlo con una expresión aburrida, casi como si le reprochara que le hubiese insistido para que fuera.

–Creo que fomentar la cohesión grupal.

Sakura achicó los ojos en una mirada escrutiñadora.

–Fomentar la cohesión grupal– repitió con lentitud, en un tono claramente irónico–. Magníficas palabras para ti. Dime ahora quien te las ha dicho.

–Me aprendí las palabras del pergamino de la misión que me pasó la vieja– admitió llevándose una mano a la nuca, que se rascó distraídamente.

–Ya me pensaba yo…

Acabaron llegando juntos al gimnasio, aunque allí descubrieron que no eran los únicos que habían llegado, puesto que el resto de sus compañeros de Academia se encontraban allí también.

–Habéis llegado asquerosamente tarde– se quejó Ino desde una esquina con un pincel en una mano y una paleta de pintura en la otra. Tenía una mejilla cubierta por pintura violeta, y la punta de sus dedos era multicolor–. Pensábamos que os habíais escabullido.

–Yo lo hubiese hecho si hubiese sabido en que marrón nos estábamos metiendo– replicó Kiba encaramado en lo alto de una escalera al otro lado del gimnasio. A su lado también se encontraba Shino, y subido a las vigas de madera del techo, Lee.

–El pergamino de la misión decía claramente que debíamos estar aquí para fomentar la cohesión grupal– Chôji habló desde el lado de la puerta y junto a unas colchonetas quitamiedos que usaban de pequeños para aprender a hacer volteretas.

–¡Creía que era con los críos de mierda!– replicó el otro dando un martillazo a la viga, provocando que esta temblara y que Lee se tambaleara peligrosamente–. ¿Y qué estamos haciendo? ¡Reconstruyendo el maldito gimnasio y pintando florecitas en papeles para colgarlos en la clase!

Naruto se fijó entonces que Kiba tenía razón. Sus compañeros se habían divido en diferentes grupos. Algunos estaban ayudando en labores de carpintería, otros con pintura y otros en algo que aún no había conseguido clarificar.

–¿Y nosotros también tenemos que ayudar?– preguntó Sakura acercándose a donde estaban Ino y Sai. Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo adornando unas cajas de madera con dibujos florales. Unos metros más allá estaban Shikamaru y Hinata, ocultos debajo de un montón de pergaminos.

–¡Por supuesto!– gritó Kiba con energía dando un segundo golpe violento a la viga, que volvió a crujir. Esta vez, Shino lo golpeó y Lee perdió pie. No cayó de puro milagro.

Sakura les dedicó a ambos una mirada sentida antes de sentarse al lado de Ino y Sai. Sin embargo, ambos la mandaron con Shikamaru y Hinata al ver la poco estética flor que había dibujado.

–¿Qué prefieres hacer?– Naruto se volteó hacia Sasuke con las manos en la cadera.

–Me da igual– contestó con amargura, como si en vez de quedarse quisiese huir.

–Entonces ayudadme a mi– Chôji se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa radiante y un tablón de madera colgado del hombro. A su lado, Tenten cargaba con una pesada caja de herramientas–. Entre los cuatro podemos reforzar el interior de las paredes– con la mano libre señaló una de las paredes del gimnasio que estaban a medio recubrir. Efectivamente, algunas partes estaban cubiertas por una doble capa de tablones, mientras que otras aún estaban desnudas–. Si cooperamos, hacia el mediodía podemos avanzar bastante.

–¿Y dónde están los tablones?

Tenten les señaló la puerta exterior, que daba al patio de entrenamiento. Medio suspiro más tarde, entre ambos cargaron un tablón y se acercaron a una pared para recubrirla.

–¿Esto no debería hacerlo un carpintero?– se quejó Sasuke dando un martillazo especialmente fuerte. La madera del tablón crujió, y Naruto temió que la hubiese astillado.

–Están ocupados con otras cosas– contestó Shikamaru con tono aburrido. Se había parado justo a su lado–. Lo cierto es que con todo el rollo este de la guerra ha habido muchas bajas, y ahora mismo todos tenemos que colaborar con cosas que ni nos van ni nos vienen.

–¿Y tú que haces, Shikamaru?

El Nara se llevó una mano a la frente.

–Por lo visto alguien se tiene que encargar de supervisar todo este desastre– dejó escapar un suspiro para, a continuación, y con cierta pereza, escribir algo en un pergamino–. Cuándo os hartéis de hacer esto, y os digo ya que os vais a hartar en media hora, firmadme esto– dejó el pergamino sobre un montón de cajas amontonadas–. Y poned también la hora de finalización de la tarea.

–¿Acaso vamos a cobrar por esto?– Sasuke se acercó hasta su compañero para inspeccionar el pergamino. Con una mano lo cogió, y con la otra desenrolló una parte para ver que había escrito. Su ceño se frunció.

–Más quisiéramos– musitó Shikamaru–. Con todo este rollo de la guerra, los gobiernos no tienen ni para pipas. Por eso se camuflan como misiones de fomentación de la cohesión grupal– dijo el nombre entre comillas y alzando las cejas–. Las labores sociales no las pagan, o mejor dicho, como nosotros estamos haciendo una labor social, pero que representa que nos está ayudando para ejercer nuestra verdadera faena, esto se toma como un cursillo subvencionado por el estado…

–¿Qué estado?– Sasuke dejó el pergamino y se volteó a mirarlo con el semblante oscilante entre la duda, la extrañeza y el enfado–. ¿Qué dices?

Shikamaru volvió a suspirar.

–Que los que nos pagan son los señores feudales. Y una mierda, por cierto. No te pienses que vas a poder comprarte un edredón de plumas nuevo con lo que nos van a pagar…

–¿Y entonces por qué lo hacemos?

Shikamaru se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda contra la pila de cajas. Apenas lo hubo hecho, Sai se acercó por detrás para coger una. Les dedicó una sonrisa casi fingida a todos antes de retirarse de nuevo junto a Ino, quien parecía a punto de perder los estribos.

–Labores sociales. Mejora de las capacidades psicológicas. Socialización– sentenció–. Básicamente lo hacen para que hablemos entre nosotros y no nos muramos ahogados en nuestra propia angustia tras la guerra.

–Que amable por su parte– Sasuke bufó y enrolló el pergamino–. Nosotros luchando y muriendo y a ellos lo único que se les ocurre es recompensarnos con clases para fomentar la cohesión entre nosotros. ¿Veis ahora por qué digo que este sistema está podrido?

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

–No te voy a discutir que hay cosas que merecen un cambio, un buen golpe allá donde más duele, pero nosotros no estamos en ninguna posición para decidir nada. Es más– se puso en pie y se palmeó los muslos para deshacerse del polvo–, estamos en un muy bajo escalafón en la toma de decisiones.

–Somos la mano de obra barata que todo el mundo quiere contratar por su reducido precio, ¿No?

Shikamaru le dedicó una sonrisa irónica.

–Somos incluso peor que la mano de obra barata.

–¿Peor que esto?– hizo un gesto para abarcar el gimnasio–. Deberíais haberme dejado quemarlo todo hasta los cimientos. Tal vez ahora no estaríamos reparando un maldito gimnasio.

–Y tal vez no habría ni mundo en el que pudiésemos vivir– por primera vez en toda la conversación, Naruto frunció el ceño–. Dejemos de decir tonterías y trabajemos. Al menos por los niños, ellos querrían un gimnasio en condiciones para entrenar.

Dicho eso, Shikamaru volvió a su trabajo y Naruto y Sasuke al suyo. Trabajaron en silencio durante casi una hora, en la que solo intercambiaron frases inconexas y gruñidos, y hubiesen continuado por otra más de no haber explotado la paciencia de Ino.

–¡Dibujo otra maldita flor y voy a acabar con mi existencia!– gritó poniéndose en pie y tirando la caja que estaba pintando de una patada–. ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?– exclamó al aire–. ¡Tenemos cosas más importantes de que preocuparnos!

–En realidad no– Shikamaru se acercó a ella y le entregó un pergamino que Ino casi hizo arder con la mirada que le dedicó–. Si estamos aquí no nos estamos preocupando sobre otras cosas. No estamos pensando en _ellos_, Ino.

Y como si aquellas palabras hubiesen sido un conjuro, Ino se dejó caer al suelo y recuperó su caja de madera. Continuó pintando flores.

Con el semblante serio, Naruto se volvió a voltear hacia su panel de madera. A su lado, Sasuke también lo hizo. Durante un momento Naruto comprendió que Shikamaru tenía razón, mientras estaban ahí, haciendo cosas inútiles, su cabeza no estaba divagando sobre lo que fue y no fue y sobre lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Allí, encerrados en el gimnasio a medio reformar de la Academia no pensaban en los muertos, ni en el horror que la guerra había traído. Allí simplemente eran personas trabajando y ayudándose mutuamente con su compañía. Allí eran niños felices y despreocupados del mundo. Allí eran _ellos_.

* * *

_(Como dato curioso, la maestra que se les aparece al equipo siete al principio, es la novia de Iruka (mencionada en el capítulo 2))._

_Esta capítulo, si os soy sincera, empecé a escribirlo no sabiendo lo que quería escribir en realidad, así que me costó bastante arrancarlo. Sin embargo, una vez le encontré la idea, el hacer que esa actividad fuese para fomentar su cohesión como grupo, el capítulo marchó sobre ruedas._

_A destacar, básicamente, dos cosas: Aquí Sasuke dice algo que guarda relación con uno de los "últimos" capítulos del manga, donde "amenaza" con quemarlo todo (no lo dice exactamente así, pero la interpretación que se le podría dar bien vendría a ser esa), de ahí que haga la "broma" de que deberían haberle dejado destruir el sistema para instaurar uno nuevo. Y la otra cosa a destacar guarda relación con el título del capítulo, que posiblemente sea el más "filosófico" y rebuscado de todos. A lo que me quería referir con él, y a el último párrafo, es que ahí, en la Academia, el grupo de genins no tiene que pensar en la guerra, en lo que han perdido y en lo que han vivido. Ahí pueden concentrarse en ser niños otra vez, en distraerse con actividades con un buen propósito, y de paso, hablar entre ellos y estar acompañados. De ahí el título de que en ese lugar son todos: En otras palabras, un lugar en el que pueden relajarse y honrar a los que no están. (No sé si lo habréis entendido… me explico fatal, pero ante cualquier duda, hacédmela llegar, que intentaré responderos para explicarlo mejor xD)._

_Y sin nada más que comentar, sólo que a Sasuke aún le quedan unos cuantos meses de condena social…, paso a agradecer que le dediquéis un poco de vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia y a dejarme un review. Para aquellos que no lo dejáis, os quiero y os agradezco por igual!. A __**Goten Trunks5**__ (Si, Sakura había aceptado el regreso de Sasuke, pero en algún momento, debió de sentir que la relación no era genial y por eso acabó creando esa barrera entre ellos… Y si, el resumen viene a ser eso, Sakura motivó a Naruto para mejorar, Naruto a Sakura y ambos a Sasuke (aunque Sasuke fuese el primero en intentar arreglarlo todo…) Es un poco lioso…), a __**Soy YO-SARIEL**__ (Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo! Lo cierto es que yo a Sasuke si me lo imagino cocinando. Se quedó solo a una edad muy temprana, así que debuió de aprender por fuerza, y no me lo imagino comprando comida preparada, tiene pinta de ser maniático en lo referente a ese tema… Sobre Sasuke, lo cierto es que solo he escrito dos escenas desde su punto de vista xD, prefiero que se vea todo más desde la perspectiva de Naruto, y así no hay líos. Aunque claro, eso obliga al lector a ver las cosas como las ve Naruto, y no siempre pueden ser de ese modo…), a __**Aglie**__ (Si, sí, yo fui la primera en decir que tal vez e había apresurado con el cambio, pero era algo que me salió de dentro, no lo pude evitar xD Estos tres capítulos son más tranquilitos, pero el resto vuelven a ser potentes, lo prometo! xD Y al psicólogo, más que por cuenta propia, va "obligado", aunque creo que el ve que eso le hace bien y se esfuerza), a __**Blanch2404**__ (Si, esa rana estaba puesta para que Sakura y Sasuke estuviesen físicamente separados, para que la situación no resultase demasiado violenta. Y lo de que sea una rana… bueno, es una coña, más bien xD Y si, ahs acertado de pleno con mi edad xD Ese mismo planteamiento se lo hice a mi tía la semana pasada (cuando me hicieron soplar las velas), y lo tuve que repetir tres veces. Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo y entendieras esa posición de Sakura!), a __**bob-chan**__ (Wow, muchas gracias, me alegro de que te esté gustando como estoy llevando la historia! Merci!) a __**Yui-Nyann**__ (Gracias, als felicitaciones siempre son bienvenidas! (3) Aún falta un poquito para que ambos intimen, pero lo que actualmente estoy escribiendo (voy unos cuantos capítulos por delante) ya hay algún "rocecillo". Y hasta aquí puedo escribir xD), a __**Violet Stwy**__ (Muchas, muchas gracias! :D), a __**Dakota Boticellli**__ (Si, Sakura lo intenta, y si, cuando Naruto y Sasuke están juntos, la atmosfera es otra. Son preciosos juntos!)._

_Pues nada, hasta aquí hemos llegado. Supongo que espaciaré un poco el tiempo de publicación porque los últimos capítulos son más largos, y así tengo más tiempo para escribir antes de que me pilléis! xD Aunque no sé, posiblemente el siguiente lo suba antes de lo esperado!_

_Y ya no me queda nada más que agradeceros de nuevo y animaros a dejar un review!_

_Besos y saludos, Ankin. _


	10. Los héroes también llevan calzoncillos

_He actualizado antes de lo esperado porque creo que el anterior capítulo era bastante ligerito (y corto). Este, al igual que los dos anteriores, es un poco intrascendental… aunque de los tres es el que más me gusta._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo uso sus personajes e historia sin ánimo de lucro._

**_Advertencias: _**_Spoilers Capitulo 620 (Dejémoslo en 620 lo que sea o pocos anteriores…)_

**_Advertencias__II: _**_En principio ninguna… aunque hay menciones a partes de la anatomía masculina… menciones un poco infantiloides, cabe destacar._

* * *

CAPÍTULO NUEVE. **LOS HÉROES TAMBIÉN LLEVAN CALZONCILLOS**

–Deberías comprarte calzoncillos nuevos.

La propuesta fue desconcertante en muchos sentidos. Ya fuese por la intimidad que entrañaba, la naturalidad con la que Sasuke lo dijo o la misma implicación que eso conllevaba. La cuestión es que para Naruto, la propuesta de Sasuke sonó extraña.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Y encima me preguntas?– enfurecido, Sasuke le lanzó uno de los calzoncillos que estaba planchando a la cabeza. Aquella semana le tocaba lavar y planchar a él, mientras que Naruto se ocupaba de la cocina–. Están agujereados por todos lados, y no sé ni cómo no te molestan– explicó un segundo más tarde tras pasar la plancha por tercera vez por una arruga maldita de otro calzoncillo. Parecía exasperado, casi al borde de un ataque de nervios, como si esa situación que estuviese viviendo no fuese en absoluto de su agrado–. ¿Por qué sigues usándolos?

–¿Insinúas que no use ropa interior?

–Eso es asqueroso. Y antihigiénico.

Naruto se puso en pie, puesto que había estado tirado en el sofá después de limpiar los fogones, y se detuvo a su lado. Sasuke le dedicó una mirada de odio, pero Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Ni Sasuke le odiaba ni la mirada implicaba nada. Era, simple y llanamente, la forma de ser del Uchiha.

–¿Y por qué planchas los calzoncillos?– le preguntó–. Con lo fácil que es cogerlos y lanzarlos al montón de ropa limpia del escritorio.

–Que tú seas un desordenado– pasó la plancha por uno de los extremos del calzoncillo–, no significa que los demás también lo seamos. Además– dejó la plancha y dobló el calzoncillo para dejarlo sobre una pila–, no me digas que tú calidad de vida no ha mejorado desde…

–Está bien– de un brinco se subió al murete que separaba la cocina del salón–, lo admito, desde que estás aquí todo es mejor.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisita sincera de esas que sólo le dedicaba a él.

–No puedes vivir sin mí– ironizó.

Aunque ambos sabían que no estaba bromeando.

–¡Venga va!– de otro salto se situó en el suelo. A su lado, Sasuke recogió la plancha–. Vamos a comprar calzoncillos.

–No pienso ir contigo.

–¡Tú eres el que dice que debería usar calzoncillos nuevos!

–¡Y es por eso que no soy yo quien deba acompañarte a comprarlos!– exclamó separándose de él–. Ningún hombre que se precie va a comprar calzoncillos con otro.

–Las chicas van a comprarse sujetadores entre ellas.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se volteó a mirarlo.

–¿Parezco una mujer?

–No– sinceramente, no sabía hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo Sasuke, pero debía reconocer que la pregunta tenía cierta gracia cuando se la hacía vestido en algo parecido a un pijama y zapatillas.

–Porque no lo soy– sentenció–. Así que vete a comprar los calzoncillos tú solo. Y ya de paso compra algo para la cena.

De esa manera, fue como Naruto acabó en la tienda de ropa junto a Kiba.

–¿Y de entre todos los tíos tenías que llamarme a mí?– cuestionó el Inuzuka con la nariz arrufada–. Oye Naruto, te considero mi amigo, pero no hacía falta que me arrastraras a comprarte unos gayumbos.

–Los tuyos son igual de feos– contestó como quien no quería la cosa–. Te los vi en la guerra.

–¿Qué tienen de malo los calzoncillos con dibujos?– se quejó su interlocutor ojeando un perchero móvil de ropa interior.

–Aparentemente todo.

–¿Aparentemente?

–Eso dice Sasuke.

Kiba rodó los ojos.

–Sasuke dice muchas cosas. No todas tienen porque ser verdad– dio una segunda vuelta al perchero hasta localizar unos calzoncillos que llamaron su atención. Eran del mismo estilo de los que usaba, y Naruto también, pero la diferencia es que eran más ajustados que su modelo tradicional–. Aunque tal vez no es una tontería usar calzoncillos más ajustados. Las pelotas no escocerían tanto después de correr. ¿No crees?

–Yo no me siento bien cuando algo me comprime los huevos– Naruto negó con la cabeza–. Me siento mejor cuando son libres.

–Ya, te entiendo– a pesar de que Kiba se distanció del perchero, Naruto vio como sujetaba los calzoncillos más ajustados en una mano–. Yo también odio esa sensación. La libertad de la que se goza cuando tienes las pelotas al aire…

–Dime que estás hablando sobre pelotas de playa y no pensaré que eres un guarro– fue la réplica que obtuvo. Tanto Naruto como Kiba se voltearon para ver a Shikamaru y Chôji, que parecían haber aparecido de la nada justo a su lado.

–Estamos hablando sobre la comodidad de usar gayumbos anchos– se defendió Kiba enseñándole un perchero de calzoncillos tradicionales con el dedo–. Ambos pensamos que son los más adecuados, aunque estos de aquí no tienen mala pinta…

Shikamaru refugió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones sin decir una palabra. Solo Chôji se mostró participativo en su discusión, y él también los apoyó diciendo que los calzoncillos tradicionales eran los mejores.

–Ahora contestadme una pregunta– musitó Shikamaru tras obviar la pregunta de qué calzoncillos usaba él y cuáles le resultaban más cómodos–. ¿Qué hacéis comprando calzoncillos?

–Antes de que los compre mi madre…– Kiba se movió hacia otro perchero, del cual extrajo unos que parecían un bañador ajustado–. En serio, ¿Cómo puede alguien ponerse esto y estar cómodo? ¡Las pelotas deben arderle ahí dentro!

Los otros tres hicieron caso omiso de su comentario y su respectiva broma.

–Mis calzoncillos están agujereados– explicó Naruto con tono condescendiente–. No quería venir solo, así que le dije a Kiba que me acompañara. Aunque parece él más entusiasta que yo en…

–En cierto modo no es extraño. Kiba y tú parecéis hechos de la misma pasta. Tenéis tanta energía que sois agotadores, sin ánimos de ofender.

Naruto soltó una carcajada.

–¡Siempre tan extraño con las palabras, Shikamaru!– lo golpeó con la mano abierta en el hombro, haciendo que el Nara perdiera el pie–. Tienes razón, Kiba y yo somos buenos amigos.

Shikamaru suspiró hastiado cuando Naruto volvió con Kiba para acabar comprando. En cuestión de un segundo, y sin saber cómo, se vio inmerso en una nueva discusión sobre calzoncillos, y media hora más tarde salía de la tienda con una bolsa y un par de calzoncillos ajustados nuevos.

–No me puedo creer que me hayáis arrastrado a esto– se quejó cuando descansaban bajo el toldo de un tenderete con un té verde frío y unas bolas dango como acompañamiento–. ¿Y toda esta compra compulsiva de calzoncillos viene por qué a Sasuke – quiero quemarlo todo– no le gustaban tus calzoncillos?

–En realidad reconozco que tenían agujeros y que estaban muy mal– dijo Naruto después de engullir tres bolas dango de un bocado–. Estaban fritos por la guerra.

–Mi uniforme también quedó mal después de la guerra– dijo Chôji después de pedir su tercera ración de dango–. Mi madre hizo trapos con él.

–La mía se lo dio a los nuevos cachorros– Kiba suspiró–. Le había cogido incluso cariño. Al fin y al cabo sobrevivimos a aquel horror con esa ropa. Dentro de unos años la veríamos en el armario y recordaríamos lo que vivimos en ese momento.

–Yo no sé si quiero recordarlo.

Cariñosamente, Naruto palmeó la espalda de Shikamaru.

–Yo creo que sí. Forma parte de nuestras vidas, y creo que si continuamos vivos y recordamos lo que pasó, podremos honrar a todos los que murieron. ¿O no os acordáis del discurso de Gaara la noche en que la guerra se dio por finalizada?

En silencio, todos asintieron con la cabeza.

_La noche volvió a caer sobre el campo de batalla como un manto helado. La lucha había acabado hacia el atardecer, y a pesar de que el ambiente era caldeado, cuando se habían visto rodeados de nuevo por la noche, los ánimos de todos los supervivientes se congelaron. Tal vez era porque la noche anterior habían sufrido el mayor horror de sus vidas, o porque la noche les recordaba que a pesar de haber ganado, habían perdido mucho._

_Naruto tampoco sabía exactamente de donde había aparecido aquel gélido sentimiento, pero si sabía que ese era el momento de reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido, de recapacitar y de llorar. Y de alegrarse, pero por mucho empeño que le pusiera sentía que aún continuaba atrapado en esa vorágine infernal en que se había convertido el último combate. Aún sentía la sangre de sus amigos en sus dedos, de su maestro, de su padre. Y de Sasuke, del mil veces maldito y mil veces amado Sasuke._

_Cerró los puños y los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como comenzaba a temblar de rabia y frustración. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento se disipó cuando alguien apoyó la mano en su hombro y le dedicó una escueta pero cálida sonrisa._

–_El héroe no debe llorar si no es de felicidad– musitó Gaara._

–_¿Héroe?– la palabra sonó amarga y traicionera de sus labios._

–_Héroe– sentenció el Kazekage con tono firme–. Nos has salvado a todos, Naruto, eres un héroe._

–_Yo no soy ningún héroe– se separó de él encogiéndose de hombros–. Yo no soy nada._

_Gaara no dijo una palabra mientras se alejaba de su lado y se perdía en el maltrecho bosque a sus espaldas. _

–_Te he oído– su padre apareció de repente bajo el árbol en el que había decidido encaramarse–. Para tú información, Gaara–kun no miente. Muchos te llaman héroe. El héroe de Konoha._

_Naruto evitó mirar en la dirección de su padre._

–_Yo no soy ningún héroe._

_Sin el menor esfuerzo, su padre se encaramó a su árbol. La rama en la que estaba apoyado era suficientemente gruesa y pesada para soportarlos a ambos, pero aún y así, Naruto sintió como crujía ligeramente._

–_A veces los héroes no se convierten en héroes porque quieran– musitó con un hilo de voz, con la mirada cristalina perdida en el campo de batalla–. A veces ni tan siquiera aceptan que lo que han hecho es heroico, pero debes saber que los mejores héroes son, precisamente, esos que no buscan serlo– con delicadeza, alargó el brazo y le tocó el cabello dorado que compartían–. Shina se hubiese sentido muy orgullosa si te hubiese visto. Tú madre siempre quiso que te convirtieras en héroe. Parece que hoy su deseo se ha hecho realidad._

_Y sin saber cómo, Naruto se vio enterrado en el pecho de su padre mientras lloraba a lágrima viva. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero cuando recobró la consciencia, su padre lo ayudó a bajar y lo acompañó hasta el límite del campo de batalla. Delante suyo, sobre una roca, estaban subidos los cinco Kages actuales. Todos estaban hechos un asco y no parecían especialmente contentos, pero todos tenían una expresión de felicidad oculta._

–_Hace un tiempo– comenzó Gaara dando un paso al frente, en un tono atronador que lograba captar la atención de todos los presentes–, estábamos todos juntos en la Aldea Oculta de la Nube. Ochenta mil ninjas. Ochenta mil personas. Ochenta mil humanos. Hoy no sé cuántos somos, y a pesar de que hayamos perdido a muchos por el camino, estamos aquí– hizo una pausa y pasó la mirada por las caras de todos los congregados. Cuando volvió a hablar su tono era más dulce y calmado, como si ya hubiese superado el nerviosismo de tener que hablar frente a todos ellos–. Todos salimos de aquella aldea llenos de esperanza y deseos de futuro. No sé si se habrán cumplido, y si se han hecho, no sé si ha sido del modo en que se quería, pero desde luego, si hemos logrado cumplir con nuestro propósito. Hoy podemos decir que somos libres al fin. La amenaza ha desaparecido._

_–¿Y a costa de quién y de qué? Seguramente es algo que muchos de vosotros os preguntáis. Lo único que puedo decir, que podemos decir– con el brazo hizo el gesto de abarcar a los otros Kages situados a su espalda y a los capitanes de las divisiones–, es que ha sido gracias a la enorme cooperación que habéis mostrado, y a los sacrificios que habéis hecho. Muchas vidas se han perdido hoy, así que os pedimos solo una cosa de aquí en adelante– el campo de batalla era ahora un cementerio, no se escuchaba ni una alma. Gaara se tomó entonces su tiempo, y al hablar, casi lo hizo en un susurro–. Haced que cada vida cuente, cada momento. Haced que todo lo que habéis vivido aquí sea una fuente de fuerza. Vivid por vosotros y por los caídos. Honradles con la vida. Honrémosles viviendo cada segundo de nuestras vidas. Honrémosles recordándolos con cariño y amor, y honrémosles dándoles las gracias a nuestros compañeros. Los que hoy están aquí, y los que ya no están._

_Los gritos de alegría y de pena se mezclaron aquella noche en una cacofonía sin fin. Sin embargo, Naruto estaba seguro que todos compartían el mismo sentimiento. Las palabras de Gaara los habían conmovido y calmado._

–_No hace falta ser viejo para ser sabio, ni tampoco para comprender– Minato le pasó su único brazo por los hombros y lo estrechó contra él–. Sólo hace falta seguridad y cariño. Confía en ti mismo, Naruto. Y vive, vive por todos. Tienes un gran amigo que lo comprende. Así no te perderás nunca. Vive y sé feliz. _

* * *

_El capítulo empieza de manera bastante idiota para acabar como acaba, ¿No creéis? Si os soy sincera, el discurso de Gaara me dio muchos problemas. En mi mente sabía lo que quería decir, pero a la hora de escribirlo se convirtió en todo un reto. Al final, por eso, estoy contenta de como ha quedado, y cada vez que lo leo me siento bien. Espero que no haya quedado demasiado OOC para Gaara (eso sería un mazazo), pero realmente creo que es un personaje que al haber cambiado tanto, y al haber estado en ambos extremos de la sociedad (el paria y repudiado y el amado y casi venerado), es capaz de conectar con todos y entenderlos._

_Respecto al capítulo en si… como veis no hay mucho avance, y la primera parte podría ser casi un relleno… aunque escribir sobre esas chorradas de vez en cuando creo que va bien, y ayudan a rebajar un poco el tono serio. Espero que no os haya ofendido, iba con un tono totalmente desenfadado. Eso sí, reconozco que al principio Sasuke está un poco desubicado (a veces siento que lo pierdo un poco), y este capítulo ha sido su mayor expresión de tontuna. Aunque os garantizo que en el siguiente vuelve a entrar en vereda. Creo que a veces le entran esos ramalazos infantiloides que lo hacen parecer estúpido… La primera escena, por eso, también está para mostrar que aunque las cosas puedan presentarse mal y difíciles al principio, siempre hay buenos momentos de los que reírse. Un capítulo sin pena ni gloria en otras palabras… espero no haberos espantado._

_Y nada, paso a comentar los reviews, esos pequeños feedbacks que siempre animan y sacan una sonrisa, por muy gris que esté el día! A **Goten Trunks5** (Si, realmente quiero mostrar que el grupo de exgenins tienen buena relación entre ellos. Son un grupo muy cohesionado, y dónde cada uno puede aportar cosas geniales. Cuando escribo sobre ellos es bueno, aunque a veces dan dolor de cabeza. Son demasiados para una simple escena!), a **Soy YO-SARIEL** (Me alegro muchísimo de que te gustara! Y es cortito porque como ya dije, prefiero mantener las escenas acordes con el título, como si cada capítulo fuese una temática… pero prometo que el resto son más larguitos (de ahí que la historia "casi" me esté atrapando.), a** Aoi-Hikawa** (El problema con Sakura, creo, es que se ha granjeado odio a lo largo de la serie, y a veces, al intentar exaltar ciertas cualidades suyas, sale un churro. Es como Sai, es un personaje que puede quedar bien en dosis pequeñas, pero que si se le da rienda suelta, se descontrola y se pierde. La primera parte de tu review me ha entusiasmado. ¿De verdad he conseguido eso? Creo que es lo máximo a lo que un autor puede aspirar, poder complacer al lector y hacer sentir. No sé si me explico. Y en cuanto a als escenas grupales… bueno, dentro de mi cabeza son un Caos. Procuro imaginármelo primero en imágenes y después plasmarlo, intentando adecuarme a los personajes. Gracias por el review!), a **nozomi-NN-chan** (En la simplicidad radica lo bueno, es lo que quería mostrar con este capítulo, que, a veces, la rutina es lo mejor. Muchísimas gracias por el reviw! :D), a** Blanch2404** (Y en este capítulo, el pobre ha pasado a ser un amo de casa. Si, eso es cambiar pero es lo que ocurre cuando mosqueas a los altos cargos… (xD). Realmente lo de la edad me lo tuve que pensar… y después de decirlo, mi prima me preguntó "Esto te lo has preparado, ¿No?" Y yo que lo había hecho para preparar la respuesta al review con toda mi buena voluntad…), y a **Yui-Nyann** (Más que de relleno, yo los considero de transición xD Me gusta explorar también el ambiente externo de los personajes, y el equipo de exgenins es genial para eso! Rocecillos, rocecillos! Aún hay que esperar! xD._

_Pues nada, hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. Al ser este capítulo "otro" de transición, supongo que publicaré el siguiente pronto, pero como ese más denso, tendréis que esperar para el próximo! Así aprovecho y avanzo, que ya me estáis a punto de pillar!_

_Besos y saludos, Ankin_

_**PS:**__ El título, que siempre me olvido… bueno, es bastante estúpido, si os digo la verdad. Aquí se refiere a que todos los héroes llevan calzoncillos, ergo son personas normales y comunes también. Por mucho que los héroes sean héroes, al final del día ellos son como cualquier otro (y van a comprar calzoncillos, y hacen la comida y les toca fregar el baño…)_


	11. Acercarse a lo desconocido

_Dejamos de lado la intrascendencia y nos adentramos ya en terreno pantanoso. Espero que disfrutéis este Cap!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo uso sus personajes e historia sin ánimo de lucro._

**_Advertencias:_**_Spoilers Capitulo 620 (Dejémoslo en 620 lo que sea o pocos anteriores…)_

**_Advertencias__II:_**_De momento y hasta nuevo aviso, ninguna._

* * *

CAPÍTULO DIEZ. **ACERCARSE A LO DESCONOCIDO**

Se despertó cuando un rayo traicionero de sol se coló entre las cortinas y le dio en la cara. Con un murmullo ininteligible, se pasó un brazo por los ojos y se dio la vuelta, solo para despertarse cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. De un brinco, se puso en pie en la cama, solo para descubrir que la causa de que la puerta se abriera había sido un golpe de viento. Sin embargo, no se quedó tranquilo y se deshizo de las sábanas, poniendo los pies en el suelo con muchísimo sigilo. De puntillas y con un kunai en la mano salió al pasillo, parándose antes para ver si había alguien en la habitación de Sasuke. No lo encontró, así que continuó pasillo abajo hasta llegar al salón–cocina. Allí tampoco había nadie.

Con un suspiro resignado, decidió que el golpe de viento lo habría provocado la fuerte corriente originada por las puertas del balcón del salón abiertas de par en par. Se acercó a cerrarlas, pero en el mismo momento en que lo iba a hacer vio que en la mesa había un diario y un bolígrafo. Curioso, lo abrió por una página aleatoria y vio que estaba escrito con la caligrafía casi perfecta de Sasuke. No leyó mucho antes de cerrarlo, pero sí que atisbó su nombre unas cuantas veces en una página junto al de Sakura y Kakashi. No le hizo falta ser un genio para saber que aquél era el maldito diario que el loquero le obligaba a escribir a Sasuke.

Lo cierto es que nunca habían hablado abiertamente de ello. Puede que una de las razones por las que no lo hiciesen fuese porque hasta hace poco eran enemigos, o porque ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a sacar el tema. Naruto sabía que Sasuke iba al loquero por orden de la Hokage, y Sasuke sabía que Naruto lo sabía, pero de ahí a hablar del problema real era otra historia completamente diferente. Decidió dejar las cosas tal y como estaban y no presionar, por mucho que la curiosidad comenzara a picarle. ¿Qué habría escrito en aquel diario? ¿De qué hablaría Sasuke con el loquero? ¿Por qué había de ir al loquero en primer lugar? ¿Por qué…?

Perdió el hilo de pensamientos al oír como la puerta de su habitación se cerraba con un portazo. Por lo visto, las corrientes de aire eran sumamente traicioneras en aquel nuevo piso. Hastiado, regresó a su habitación y revisó la puerta. En algún momento el pestillo había saltado, haciendo que la puerta se abriera y cerrara a merced de las corrientes. Sin saber cómo arreglarlo, se las ingenió para que la puerta se mantuviera abierta y volvió a la cama. Aún era demasiado temprano como para preocuparse de problemas reales.

Despertó horas más tarde, embriagado por el olor que flotaba en el ambiente. Somnoliento, dio un bostezo y se puso en pie, camino de la cocina. La puerta que separaba el salón del pasillo de las habitaciones estaba cerrada, y Naruto supuso que Sasuke la había cerrado en algún momento para concederle cierta privacidad. Cuándo lo había hecho era un misterio.

El olor que lo había despertado pertenecía al estofado que se estaba cociendo en los fogones. A juzgar por su aspecto debía de llevar rato haciéndose, pero no el suficiente como para que ya se pudiera probar. Internamente se mordió la lengua y se arrastró hasta la nevera para rescatar un brick de leche, un cuenco de arroz y un poco de pescado frito. Cuando todo estuvo caliente, se dirigió a la terraza para desayunar con vistas a la ciudad, solo para sorprenderse de ver allí a Sasuke, agazapado sobre su diario. Aunque ciertamente parecía más dormido que despierto.

–¡Hey!– le espetó golpeándolo suavemente con el bol de arroz en la cabeza. Sasuke se incorporó de inmediato tras aclararse la garganta–. ¿Qué estás haciendo de comer?

Sasuke se tomó unos segundos para recomponerse.

–Estofado– contestó acomodando la página del diario sobre la que se había dormido. Estaba a medio escribir, así que Naruto supuso que le habría entrado el cansancio a medio hacer–. ¿Qué hora es?

–Deben de ser las once– con cuidado de no invadir la zona de la mesa que el Uchiha se había agenciado como propia, Naruto dejó su desayuno y se desperezó en la silla, sintiendo la suave brisa matutina de principios de invierno y el calor del pálido sol sobre su piel–. ¿Cuándo es que tienes que ir a ver al loquero?– preguntó minutos más tarde, después de engullir parcialmente la comida.

Sasuke cerró el diario de golpe y se repantingó en su silla, quedándose a merced de los elementos.

–Esta tarde.

–¿Y hasta cuándo?

Silenciosamente, Sasuke abrió los ojos y los fijó en él. Naruto tragó saliva, sintiendo como el conocido sentimiento de inseguridad que siempre aparecía cuando Sasuke se fijaba en él calaba hondo. Los ojos de Sasuke eran como dos pozos negros oscuros, tan profundos que parecían no tener fondo. Cuando eran pequeños sus ojos habían estado llenos de odio y de pena, y a medida que habían ido creciendo, Naruto también había aprendido a identificar la soledad. Sólo cuando se separaron se dio cuenta que lo que verdaderamente reflejaba la mirada de Sasuke era resentimiento, una angustia tan grande que no cabía en ningún lugar. Y después vino la rendición, el desespero y la sinceridad. Y la pureza, la pureza corrompida que poco a poco tornaba a pulirse como un diamante.

–Hasta que a los consejeros les dé la jodida gana– sin avisar, se puso en pie–. Y ahora me voy a buscar a Jûgo.

Naruto frunció el ceño. No es que tuviera nada de malo que Sasuke tuviese sus propias amistades, pero no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que saliera con ese atajo de desconocidos. ¿Por qué no hacía como los demás y llamaba a Shikamaru o a cualquier otro?

–¿Vendrás para comer?

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. Para Naruto, eso fue un claro ejemplo de que lo estaba recuperando. Sasuke volvía a tener expresiones faciales, y no esas pseudoexpresiones que parecían todas iguales y daban miedo.

–Voy a buscar a Jûgo y lo voy a traer aquí. Diez minutos como máximo.

Naruto escupió la leche que se estaba bebiendo.

–Espera, ¡¿Qué?!– exclamó poniéndose en pie–. Ni te atrevas a traerte a mi casa a esos bichos raros que ahora haces llamar tus amigos…

Sasuke le cerró la puerta de la terraza en las narices.

–Imbécil. ¿Quién te crees si no que va a arreglar la puerta de tu habitación?

La respuesta le pareció tan obvia que la gritó a todo pulmón.

–¡Pues un carpintero!

–¡Querrás decir cerrajero, inútil!

A regañadientes, tuvo que admitir que Sasuke tenía razón.

* * *

Tal como prometió, Sasuke apareció de nuevo en la casa diez minutos más tarde, acompañado del chico grandote, Jûgo, y el tipejo extraño que Naruto aún no sabía dónde ubicar. Después de desayunar había dejado los platos en la pica y se había sentado en el sofá a esperar a los desconocidos, así que cuando Sasuke entró con ellos, los recibió cruzado de brazos y piernas y con una mirada recelosa de la que el Kyûby aún se estaba mofando después de que la practicara en el último minuto frente al espejo.

–Hey, chico zorro– el tal Suigetsu fue el primero en hablarle. Silencioso como una sombra se acercó a él, exhibiendo en todo momento una sonrisa que a Naruto le erizaba el vello de la nuca–. Buenos días– lo saludó sin borrar aún esa escalofriante sonrisa–. Sasuke nos ha dicho que eres un poco corto y que te has cargado tu puerta. ¿Es eso cierto, chico zorro?

Naruto no supo si sentirse indignado, ofendido o asustado. Finalmente, el sentimiento de repulsión que llevaba sintiendo desde que el tipejo extraño hiciese acto de presencia, lo sacudió como un espasmo y salió a relucir. Instintivamente, se apartó del tal Suigetsu moviéndose diestramente por su sofá.

–Suigetsu, déjalo en paz– le espetó Sasuke abriendo la puerta que daba a las habitaciones. El tal Jûgo lo siguió, y el tipejo se volteó hacia sus camaradas con otra de sus sonrisas. Sin embargo, antes de desaparecer entre movimientos bamboleantes que no parecían ni humanos, se volteó hacia Naruto y le mostró una sonrisa dentuda.

–Eres gracioso, chico zorro.

Naruto quiso morirse y desparecer ahí mismo y en ese momento.

Veinte minutos más tarde, la puerta ya estaba arreglada. Al principio, cuando había empezado a escuchar cuchicheos y martillazos, Naruto no se había atrevido a echar un vistazo. No había sido hasta que habían pasado diez minutos de golpes y alguna que otra esporádica risa que se atrevió a mirar. Durante un momento pensó que los tres estaban trabajando, solo para darse cuenta que el único allí que realmente le estaba arreglando la puerta era Jûgo. Suigetsu y Sasuke estaban tirados en el suelo y bebiendo de una botella de cerveza. No parecía importarles lo más mínimo la puerta o su compañero.

–¿Qué hacéis?– les preguntó cauteloso, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Suigetsu levantó la mirada y clavó en él dos ojos púrpuras. Naruto volvió a sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal.

–Arreglándote la puerta, chico zorro– se rio. Acto seguido, se volteó hacia Sasuke–. ¿Cómo puedes aguantar a este tipo? Tiene menos luces que Karin, y eso ya es decir. ¿Puede que sea defecto de familia?

Naruto sintió la sangre arderle dentro de las venas. Sin embargo, no fue él el que silencio a Suigetsu, puesto que Sasuke se le adelantó estrellando un puñetazo contra la cara de su amigo, que se convirtió en agua y salpicó las paredes. Naruto retuvo como pudo el desayuno en el estómago.

–Que pesado estás con Karin– bufó Sasuke. Usó un tono casual, así que Naruto pensó que el hecho de reventarle la cabeza a su amigo y que esta se convirtiera en agua no era algo inaudito–. Vete a buscarla y lárgate de aquí. Estorbas.

–Bah…– Suigetsu se puso en pie y se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones–. Que os sea leve.

Los dejó solos, no sin antes apoyar una mano en el hombro de Naruto y dedicarle una sonrisa que le puso la piel de gallina.

–Esto ya está…– musitó Jûgo un tiempo después, cuando Naruto ya se había acomodado en el suelo junto a Sasuke y le había dado un par de sorbos a la botella de cerveza–. Ya no deberían saltarle las bisagras si vuelve a hacer viento. Honestamente, no entiendo como un edificio recién construido pueda tener un error tan grave como este…

–Precisamente por eso– rebufó Naruto, que sentía como las orejas le ardían por el alcohol–. Se construyó todo con mucha rapidez. La gente se cansó de seguida de vivir en tiendas de campaña…

Jûgo arrojó el martillo a la caja de herramientas que se había traído y se arrebujó en su capa.

–Si pasa algo como esto de nuevo, no dudéis en hacérmelo saber.

Instantáneamente, Sasuke se puso en pie, le dio las gracias y le estrechó la mano. Un momento después, Jûgo había desaparecido, y en el piso no quedaba más presencia que la de ellos dos. Sin saber qué hacer, Naruto se rascó la nuca y le dedicó una sonrisilla a Sasuke.

–Supongo que debería darte las gracias…– dijo–. Apuesto a que si hubiese llamado a cualquier otra persona, esa puerta aún continuaría estropeada.

Sasuke le dedicó una larga y sentida mirada.

–Te caerían bien si los conocieras– se volteó hacia su propia habitación y abrió la puerta–. Y si Suigetsu te molesta dale un puñetazo. No le importa una mierda, y generalmente se calla.

Naruto suspiró hastiado.

–Lo que tú digas.

* * *

Tras visitar al loquero, Sasuke seguía una estricta rutina que Naruto ya había memorizado antes incluso de aprender a continuar con su vida. Entraba por la puerta, se quitaba la chaqueta, se descalzaba, iba a la habitación, cogía toallas limpias, se encerraba en el baño y se daba un largo baño. Para cuando salía, el cuartucho parecía una sauna, y Sasuke una gamba. Nunca había parecido importarle. Tras eso, volvía a su habitación, se vestía con unos pantalones holgados, volvía al baño –esta vez en el que no estaba la bañera—, se peinaba durante diez minutos y se ponía una camiseta ancha que, claramente, había visto días mejores. Y para rematarlo todo, se repantingaba en el sofá y esperaba pacientemente a que la comida que ya había preparado al mediodía se acabara de calentar.

–¿Me dirás algún día de lo que hablas con el tipo ese?– se atrevió a preguntarle aquella noche, después de acercarle una bandeja con su cena. Sasuke apartó la vista del televisor y clavó en él una mirada helada. Naruto la obvió, acostumbrado ya como estaba–. Ya sabes, compartir y tal…

–Algún día– Sasuke volvió la vista de nuevo a la caja tonta y se sumió en un profundo silencio, en un lugar que Naruto no era ni capaz de imaginar.

Lo cierto era que sentía curiosidad por esas sesiones. Para Naruto, el simple hecho de que Sasuke decidiera hablar con alguien, abrirse a él sin conocerlo de algo, era inaudito. Tsunade le había dicho que Sasuke lo hacía porque no tenía más remedio, pero entre dientes había admitido que la terapia parecía estar funcionando. Sasuke parecía estar dando resultados, y buenos. Naruto se preguntó entonces si la razón por la que Sasuke estaba más animado últimamente, o sonreía más o se acercaba a él para entablar una estúpida conversación, tenía algo que ver. En el fondo no quería que fuese por eso, pero si estaba funcionando, ¿Para qué inmiscuirse?

–Akira quiere que vengas la semana que viene– le soltó dos semanas más tarde, en medio de su desayuno.

Naruto dejó caer la cuchara con la que estaba devorando su sopa de miso sobre el caldo, que se desparramó y salpicó toda la mesa. Sasuke frunció el ceño y le dedicó una mirada mortal, pero sin decir una palabra, se levantó de la silla para coger una bayeta y limpiar el estropicio que Naruto había organizado en la mesa de la cocina.

Dos semanas atrás Naruto se recordaba a si mismo preguntándole a Sasuke si algún día le hablaría sobre sus sesiones con el loquero. Se había referido a que, algún día, cuando le apeteciese, Sasuke podría hablarle de manera casual. Así el problema pasaría a ser algo natural, y ambos podrían continuar hacia delante sin hacer un dilema de ello. Nunca, por eso, se habría podido imaginar que Sasuke lo invitaría directamente a una de las sesiones. Bueno, su loquero.

–¿Por…qué?– casi temió hacer la pregunta.

Sasuke escurrió la bayeta en la pica y se lavó las manos. Cuando lo consideró oportuno –tras un lapso de tiempo exageradamente largo que se hizo insufrible para Naruto–, volvió a tomar asiento en su sitio y le contestó.

–Quiere que hable con franqueza contigo. Y con Sakura, y Kakashi. Quiere que os diga cosas.

A Naruto, la frase de "Querer decir cosas" no le recordaba nada bueno. Lo malo de haber viajado con Jiraiya y que el hombre, aparte de ser su maestro, fuese escritor, era que podía disfrutar en primicia de los borradores de las novelas. Siendo sinceros, Naruto no sabía que tenían de atractivo, así que cuando Jiraiya le tendía cuatro folios acabados de salir del horno con manos temblorosas y ojos llorosos, Naruto temía. Y esa frase, no sabía por qué, la había leído una noche, cuando el pervertido dormía a pierna suelta sobre su futon y Naruto se refrescaba en la terraza de la habitación que habían alquilado después de despertarse bruscamente por un problema de su edad que ya lo empezaba a molestar.

–¿Qué…– se oyó tragar saliva–…cosas?

–Cosas– Sasuke hizo un movimiento exagerado en él, que trataba de abarcar toda la habitación–. Pues cosas– especificó con tono serio, y en el mismo tono que un maestro cansado usaría con un estudiante tarumba que no se entera de lo que le está intentando enseñar ni aunque sea ya la cuadragésima vez que lo intentara–. Cosas tuyas, cosas mías. Cosas nuestras.

–En otras palabras: abrir el cajón de mierda.

Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa sardónica.

–Eso mismo.

Naruto no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro.

–Pues estamos apañados.

* * *

_Antes de que se me olvide… __**Zanzamaru**__, tal y como pediste, este capítulo va para ti. Feliz Cumpleaños y gracias por haberte leído esas otras historias que tengo por ahí y que narrativamente dan mucho miedo xD_

_Volviendo al asunto, este capítulo me gusta porque retoma un poco las riendas que se habían quedado sueltas desde hace unos cuantos capítulos. En primer lugar quería mostrar que Sasuke, a pesar de haber vuelto y haber "recuperado" sus antiguas amistades, no se ha olvidado de Taka/Hebi. Ese cuarteto es interesante en muchos sentidos, y especialmente porque pueden dar juego. Estoy segurísima, que en el manga, tanto Jûgo como Karin van a tener algún papel. Es imposible que se queden como pasmarotes, y menos sabiendo que el sello maldito de Jûgo es pura energía natural y Karin una posible familiar (lejana) de Naruto. Por cierto, si lo seguís semana a semana, esta hemos tenido un capitulazo, de esos que hacía mucho tiempo que no aparecía!_

_Nada, que me enrollo como una persiana y me pierdo. Lo que más me gusta de este capítulo, sin lugar alguno a dudas, es el paso que da Sasuke en aceptar lo que el loquero le ha pedido: Que hable con sus compañeros del equipo siete. Aunque con Naruto haya hecho las "paces", aún quedan cosas que decir, y es precisamente ahí dónde quiero llegar. Decirlo todo, todo lo que se han guardado y han callado, esa es la clave. Espero que no os haya resultado terrible de leer!_

_Paso a comentar reviews y agradeceros enormemente el esfuerzo que hacéis por dejar un review, no sabéis como me alegran y me inspiran. Además, algunas tenéis unas ideas geniales sobre las que me encantaría escribir! No dudéis si no entendéis algo, ¿eh? Muchas gracias a __**Goten Trunks5**__ (Yo me divertí muchísimo haciendo esa escena, pero es cierto que rebajé el tono. Fue una especie de escape. Además, la idea para ese capítulo me la dieron un día (hace ya unos meses) mis compañeros de piso. No sé a cuento e que venía la conversación (creo que fue por algo que vimos en la tele), y empezaron a discutir entre ellos. La inspiración se la encuentra una en los sitios más insospechados…), a __**Soy YO–SARIEL**__ (Realmente, el comentario de Sasuke sobre los calzoncillos no iba con segundas de ningún tipo: Simple y llanamente le estaba diciendo la verdad. Lo que Shikamaru si destaca es que Naruto le haga caso a Sasuke, pero realmente, si nota algo raro, se lo calla (nunca había pensado en eso, pero meditándolo seriamente, es cierto que Shikamaru podría pensar cosas que no son… Buena idea! Me gusta!), a __**shameblack**__ (Sabes esos gifs de Tumblr que dicen: Let me love you? Te dedico uno gigante (o en su defecto, un abrazo de oso). Muchísimas gracias por ese review. Sinceramente no sé que decir, es como si hubieses captado todo lo que he querido transmitir siempre, y para eso no tengo palabras. Espero que disfrutes del resto de caps y bienvenida (La idea de Kakashi me ha encantado. He pensado sobre ello y creo que escribiré algo!)), a __**Violet Stwy**__ (Está bien reírse, y por eso me alegro un montón! Agradezco que lo disfrutaras!), a __**Zanzamaru**__ (Lo prometido es deuda. Ah! Me encantaría que me pasaras los links sobre toda esa info, me gustaría leerlo! ;D), y a __**Yui–nyann**__ (La combinación de Naruto + Kiba es explosiva en todos los sentidos. Además, he descubierto que escribir sobre Kiba es como un bálsamo, es tan alegre y vivaz que e sun encanto. Además es muy puro (y simple), y eso es de agradecer. Así que si lo juntas con Naruto… sale lo que sale. Y si, Sasuke + plancha es algo que seguro que ha existido en la serie original. El chándal de Naruto puede pasar más desaparecibido si no se plancha… pero Sasuke, Sasuke no. Además, tenía la casa impecable, y eso ya es decir)._

_Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. Gracias por todo y no dudéis en dejar review, y para los que estáis ahí y sólo leéis, también os lo agradezco enormemente!_

_Besos y saludos, Ankin._

_**PS:**__ El título del capítulo es simple (Siempre digo esto), esta vez, con acercarse a lo desconocido me quería referir a que tras mucho tiempo, Naruto se acerca a esa faceta de Sasuke que sabe pero que desconoce (ya sea sus otras amistades, o de lo que habla con el psicólogo). Ah, supongo que no hace falta aclaración para que Akira es el nombre del psicólogo (Que se me ocurrió pensando en un personaje de Slam Dunk…)._


	12. Grita en esta mierda de mundo

_Muchísimas gracias por vuestro comentarios en el anterior capítulo! Aquí os dejo este otro. Lamento que sea extremadamente corto, pero en cuanto lo leáis entenderéis porque es así. Para mi este es uno de mis preferidos, y le tengo un cariño especial, espero que no os disguste!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo uso sus personajes e historia sin ánimo de lucro._

**_Advertencias:_**_Spoilers Capitulo 620 (Dejémoslo en 620 lo que sea o pocos anteriores…)_

**_Advertencias__II:_**_De momento y hasta nuevo aviso, ninguna._

* * *

CAPÍTULO ONCE. **GRITA EN ESTA MIERDA DE MUNDO**

Akira "lo que fuese", era un ninja al que Naruto no había visto en su vida. Es más, dudaba que fuese un ninja. Era un tipo que no parecía estar acostumbrado al trabajo de campo, a ensuciarse las manos y a aguantar todo lo que conllevaba ser un ninja. Lo mismo podía decirse de Ino, pero tras recibir de lleno una de sus técnicas y sacar a relucir a la verdadera Ino, Naruto había aprendido que las apariencias podían engañar. Aunque si ese tipo resultaba ser un ninja al final, Naruto tardaría mucho en creérselo.

Confuso y perdido, buscó con la mirada a Sasuke, pero el Uchiha no había abierto la boca ni se había movido un ápice desde que habían entrado en la consulta que estaba llena de sillones, siendo el más reluciente –y Naruto supuso que caro– en el que el loquero estaba sentado. Cuando volvió la vista al frente, descubrió que el tal Akira ya lo estaba observando, y Naruto se sintió inmediatamente intimidado.

–Eh, viejo– su rostro se tornó en una mueca zorruna. Los ojos del loquero no tardaron en posarse en él, y Naruto vio que su rostro reflejaba algo parecido a la sorpresa y la felicidad, en una mezcla de emociones incontrolables.

–¿Sí?

–¿Qué hago yo aquí?

El tal Akira dejó una libreta de apuntes sobre una mesilla que tenía al lado y acercó lo máximo que pudo, y hasta una distancia ensayada, seguro, su sillón. Cuando consideró que estaba en el lugar correcto, los observó a ambos.

–Esta sesión es para que habléis entre vosotros con franqueza– su tono casi parecía emocionado, y sus ojos, excitados, no paraban de saltar de uno al otro–. Todo lo que se diga aquí, queda aquí. Podéis insultaros o lo que queráis, dejadlo salir todo, escupidlo.

Naruto se preguntó de qué serviría, pero antes de darse cuenta, se vio inmiscuido de lleno en una cruzada verbal contra su persona.

–Odio que a veces seas tan idiota.

Sorprendido, se volteó a mirar a Sasuke. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Akira recuperaba su libreta y comenzaba a escribir como un loco.

–Y yo odio que tú te lo tengas tan creído– arremetió, sintiéndose ofendido.

Sasuke achicó los ojos.

–Yo no me lo tengo creído, aquí el único que se recochinea por ser el mejor eres tú, oh dueño y señor de todos los modos de combates habidos y por haber.

Naruto frunció los labios, el ceño y todo lo que se podía fruncir en su cara.

–¿Acaso estás celoso, Sasuke–chan?– se picó–. Siempre lo has estado, ¿Verdad? Por eso te fuiste con Orochimaru.

–La razón por la que me fui de Konoha no es esa, y lo sabes– Sasuke casi parecía ofendido, de la misma manera que la pluma del loquero parecía extasiada–. Tú no tuviste nada que ver en esa decisión…

–¡¿Te importaba tan poco como para que no fuese ni un punto a considerar en tú decisión?!– antes de darse cuenta, se sorprendió gritando y en pie. Notaba las miradas del loquero y de Sasuke fijas en él, pero poco le importaba. Con lo que Sasuke había dicho era como si algo dentro suyo, un mecanismo casi olvidado, se hubiese activado. Sus sentimientos corrían ahora cuesta abajo, en una montaña rusa sin frenos–. ¡Pues que sepas que a mí me dolió que te marchases! ¡Yo te consideraba mi amigo, mi familia! ¡Tú eras todo eso, y a la vez eras mucho más, más que un amigo, más que un hermano, más que…!– se calló de golpe y apretó los puños–. ¡Tú eras el único que me comprendía, el primero que me aceptó! ¡Tú eras ese vínculo con el mundo que yo no quería perder! ¡Tú eras ese primer vínculo que hice con alguien, un vínculo con una persona, un vínculo por el que moriría! ¡Tú eras todo, tú eras mi mundo! ¿Y ahora me dices que yo no era nada para ti? ¿Qué todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, de todas las noches que pasamos en vela, entrenando, hablando, arropados, todo eso no era nada para ti?– no sabía que le estaba doliendo más, si decir todo aquello que se había guardado a voz en grito o la cara de inexpresividad de Sasuke– ¡Y luego me intentaste matar, y no volviste por mí! ¡Te sumiste en la oscuridad, me sumiste en la oscuridad, quería morir por ti, quería vivir por ti, quería ver tu sonrisa una vez más, quería que me insultaras de nuevo, quería que nos entendiésemos! ¡Quería estar siempre contigo, siempre! ¿¡Me oyes, joder!? ¡Siempre!

Cuando acabó de hablar sentía las mejillas enrojecidas, los ojos llorosos y sangre en las manos. Las había apretado tan fuerte en un puño que las uñas le habían atravesado la piel. Avergonzado y derrotado, escondió la cara entre las piernas y dejó que las lágrimas salieran. Todo estaba en silencio, y, paradójicamente, todo estaba bien.

–Sentía envida de ti…– musitó Sasuke unos minutos más tarde, cuando sus sollozos ya eran casi apenas audibles. Lo hizo con un tono calmado, sin prisas pero sin pausas–. Sigo sintiendo envidia de ti. Tú has pasado por casi lo mismo que yo, pero siempre tenías una sonrisa en el rostro. A tu lado yo me sentía bien, era feliz. Podíamos discutir a todas horas, pero siempre había un momento tras la pelea en el que podíamos acercarnos al otro y reconfortarnos. Yo podía llorar, y tú me podías abrazar. Yo te podía reconfortar, y tú podías gritar al mundo. Pero tanta felicidad solo me estaba llevando a la debilidad. Estaba olvidando quien era, lo que quería hacer. Aunque no me di cuenta hasta más tarde que quien siempre había querido ser era algo que me estaba destruyendo. Si completaba lo que quería, sería un nadie, una persona que no tuviese a nadie a su alrededor, nadie a quien recurrir cuando las cosas se pusiesen feas, nadie que me abrazara por las noches, que me dijese que me calmara, que me acunara y me acariciase el pelo. Nadie que reconociese mi existencia. Y eso…– Sasuke hizo un gesto de abrazarse a sí mismo–… esa soledad, ese sentimiento de no sentirse útil, de no sentirse importante, era totalmente devastador. Pero tú aún me seguías buscando, seguías creyendo en mí, seguías volviéndome débil…

Instintivamente, Naruto se deslizó por el sofá y cogió con fuerza la mano de Sasuke. Estaba temblando, sudando, pero estaba helado. Se aferró a él como si le fuese la vida en ello.

–Quería matarte para que no le importara a nadie en este mundo, para que cuando mi alma se sumiese en la oscuridad, para que cuando yo cayera en ese pozo oscuro de desesperación, nada me importase, porque no habría nada en el mundo, fuera de esas tinieblas, de lo que preocuparse. Quería matarte para morir en vida. Quería hacer algo terrible para que cuando cayese, lo hiciera con todo mi peso, sin nada que me ayudase a salir a flote de nuevo y me obligase a vivir en este mundo de mierda.

Naruto abrazó a Sasuke y lo enterró en su pecho. La respiración de su amigo era lenta, pero agitada, su piel era fría y caliente, sus lágrimas dulces y amargas, su alma, luz y oscuridad.

* * *

_Antes que nada, supongo que os habrá extrañado que estén Sasuke y Naruto solos en la consulta, pero cuando Sasuke (en el anterior capítulo) dice que Akira quería que hablara Naruto, Kakasi y Sakura se refería a hacerlo de modo individual, no como terapia en grupo (eso viene después)._

_Este capítulo, sinceramente, a mí me encantó escribirlo porque me permitió ahondar en los sentimientos de ambos. Hasta ahora habíamos visto el cambio de Naruto, y se había podido atisbar su motivación, pero hasta este capítulo no he podido profundizar en el vínculo que ambos comparten y que les ha llevado por el camino de la amargura. Con Naruto quería mostrar que para él, Sasuke era uno de los pilares fundamentales de su vida (si no el principal), para Naruto, Sasuke es como un extremo al que siempre tiene que estar conectado de un modo u otro._

_Sasuke fue más difícil de escribir, pero creo que al final ha salido un resultado decente. Sasuke es un personaje con una pesada carga dramática, y que a lo largo de la serie ha pasado por mucho. Quería mostrar esos cambios y esos pensamientos, esa horrible motivación que ha sentido en algunos capítulos y darle un sentido para que Naruto lo comprenda._

_En fin, espero que no os haya parecido OOC ni nada parecido, he tratado de mantenerme lo más fiel posible, y también mostrar esa dicotomía entre ambos, a ese Naruto furioso y a Sasuke derrotado, admitiendo por primera vez su vínculo._

_Y paso a comentar reviews: Muchísimas gracias a __**Yui–nyann**__ (Ni yo sé lo que ponía el diario xD Supongo que son pensamientos de Sasuke, un poco lo que ha hecho en este capítulo: Explicar su relación con los demás y lo que va sintiendo en ciertos momentos. Lo de Suigetsu es pura curiosidad por su parte, no tiene ningún interés en Naruto más que mofarse de él y sentir interés en ese vínculo que Sasuke tiene con él. Románticamente, Suigetsu está fuera de la ecuación), a __**Zanzamaru**__ (en realidad todos han visto esa faceta de Sasuke con Taka, pero es cierto que Naruto ha sido el único que ha tenido un trato "personal" con ellos. Eso sin duda significa mucho, porque Sasuke le permite atisbar un poco lo que estado haciendo mientras ha estado fuera. De nada por la dedicación ;D), a __**Moon–9251**__(Muchas gracias! Espero que este capítlo también te gustara y te pareciera interesante!), a __**Soy YO–SARIEL**__ (No hay reunión de grupo, lo siento! Pero creo que Naruto y Sasuke solitos, ya de por si, hacen una magnífica escena!), a __**Goten Trunks5**__ (Puse a Jûgo de cerrajero porque me parece el más apañado de todos. Aparte de que cuando esta "normal", es el personaje más normal (válgase la redundancia) de todos. Y sí que se han dicho cosas interesantes en este capítulo (o eso creo!)), a __**CatunaCaty**__ (Wow, tranquila, lo importante es que has dejado un review ahora y puedo saber lo que opinas del fic! Muchas gracias! Y a mí también me pasó eso una vez, sobre lo de escribir un review y que después se borrara, es el máximo de la frustración. Además, escribí un review larguísimo. Al final le volví a dejar el review pero en el capítulo siguiente. Sobre las personalidades, intento mantenerlas lo más canon posible, y me alegra muchísimo saber que más o menos lo consigo. Con algunos personajes es más fácil que con otros, eso desde luego, y siempre temo que no me salga bien!), a __**wiizyy **__(Thank you! Aquí ya tienes la respuesta!), a __**Violet Stwy**__ (Trapos sucios fuera! Esas cosas siempre son necesarias), a __**Shana **__(Muchisimas gracias! Me hace muy feliz leer eso! Espero que te gustara este capítulo), a AnimeGirl80 (Aquí tienes la continuación! Espero que te gustara), y a __**shameblack**__ (Antes que nada, te digo que este capítulo te lo dedico a ti, por dejarme esos reviews maravillosos que me emocionan. El grupo de Taka, en cierto modo, recuerda al equipo 7 en algunos aspectos, pero eso no significa que sea idéntico y dese luego, Suigetsu nada tiene que ver con Naruto. Ambos son el respiro bromista del grupo (junto con Karin, al igual que en el equipo 7 Sakura en algunas ocasiones), pero sus motivaciones son completamente distintas. Lamento no haber hecho la escena de los cuatro en el loquero, pero siempre quise que fuesen Naruto y Sasuke solos, aunque esa rotura que comentas sigue ahí. Y adoro los reviews tamaño de Canadá! Ya ves que mis contestaciones también son muy largas)._

_Y hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. Dejo de enrollarme y me despido diciendo que nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo,_

_Besos y saludos, Ankin._

_**PS:**__ El título de este capítulo –Grita en esta mierda de mundo– se refiere más bien a que era el momento tanto de Naruto como de Sasuke de gritarse las cosas y dejarlo todo bien cvlarito. Gritar en ese mundo cruel y despiadado pero también hermoso a su vez._

_**PS II:**__ Como el capítulo de esta semana ha sido tan afhgkdkkskdl y Sasuke ha debido de entender (por fin), lo que él significa para Naruto, este capítulo sería bastante idiota en ese contexto… pero bueno, esto lo escribí hará un par o tres de semanas, así que… no lo tengáis en cuenta. Dejo a vuestra libertad interpretar la escena pensando que Sasuke ya sabe algo sobre Naruto o no._


	13. Volver a casa

_El anterior capítulo no era muy largo, así que no tardo en dejaros la continuación. Lo único que puedo decir es que os agradezco esos maravillosos reviews que me habéis dejado. En serio, no ha habido ninguno que no me haya arrancado una sonrisa radiante!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo uso sus personajes e historia sin ánimo de lucro._

**_Advertencias:_**_Spoilers Capitulo 620 (Dejémoslo en 620 lo que sea o pocos anteriores…)_

**_Advertencias__II:_**_De momento y hasta nuevo aviso, ninguna._

* * *

CAPÍTULO DOCE. **VOLVER A CASA**

Aquella noche, y todas las que estaban por venir, durmieron juntos, abrazados como dos niños que buscaban consuelo de su madre. Durmieron uno sobre el otro, con los brazos y las piernas enredadas y los dedos entrelazados. Se tocaban de una y mil formas. Cada centímetro de su piel estaba en contacto con el otro, pero no era agobiante ni estresante; era reconfortante, era como si a través de su piel se insuflasen vida el uno al otro, era como si cada segundo que habían pasado separados fuese el fin del mundo; y cada momento juntos, un nuevo amanecer, una nueva vida, un nuevo mundo. Naruto nunca había dormido mejor ni se había sentido tan en paz consigo mismo como esa primera noche.

Lo curioso de todo aquel asunto, de esa declaración en el cuartucho del entusiasta psicólogo, también sirvió para mejorar su siempre cambiante relación. Para ambos, el dormir juntos se convirtió en algo completamente natural, un acto que parecía haber estado siempre ahí, esperando el momento oportuno para mostrarse y desplegar su máximo potencial. De ahí que a ninguno de los dos le extrañara compartir su espacio más íntimo con el otro, y repetir el procedimiento noche tras noche, acostumbrándose a estar acompañados en uno de los momentos de mayor solitud personal.

Del mismo modo en que sus hábitos nocturnos cambiaron, también lo hicieron los diarios, y antes de darse cuenta, Naruto extrañaba el rostro dormido de Sasuke cuando se levantaba tarde, como había pasado aquella mañana tras disfrutar por primera vez en su vida de dos semanas de descanso total y casi infantil.

–Te he dejado el desayuno en la nevera– le comentó apresuradamente Sasuke mientras acababa de lavarse los dientes a toda prisa. Naruto apenas pudo entender nada, somnoliento como estaba y ocupado en rascarse el abdomen, aun tratando de asimilar la prisa que parecía tener su compañero–. Volveré al mediodía. Te he dejado las instrucciones de la comida en el mármol, pero acuérdate que has de dejar cocer un poco más las verduras, porque si no… ¡Naruto! ¿Me estás escuchando?

El grito lo despertó de golpe. En apenas un segundo, Naruto sintió que sus sentidos estaban atentos y alerta. Sin embargo, no había ningún peligro cerca, solo un Sasuke muy enfadado haciendo gárgaras.

–¡Las verduras!

–Pone seis minutos, pero las he de dejar ocho…– contestó como un autómata, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y contemplando a Sasuke a través del cristal. Al ver que se había ataviado con sus mejores galas, comprendió el motivo de la prisa de su compañero. Por una parte agradeció que el día finalmente llegara, pero por otra tenía sus serias dudas. Él no hacía ni dos días que se había plantado frente a la junta y había dado su veredicto–. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que vaya?

–Lo que me faltaba– el Uchiha salió escopeteado del baño y se dirigió hacia la entrada, peleándose con sus zapatos y el perchero por el camino–. Puedo hacer esto solo.

–Yo solo me preocupo por ti.

Una mirada amenazante más tarde, Naruto estaba solo en el apartamento. Sin saber que hacer exactamente hasta que el otro volviera, desayunó, se vistió y fue a visitar a Kakashi a su casa. Para su sorpresa, se encontró a su maestro de limpieza general, así que sin quererlo se vio fregando cristales bajo el pálido sol del invierno. De haberlo sabido, se hubiese quedado en el sofá, muriéndose del asco frente a la parrilla matutina de la televisión pública de Konoha.

–¿Cómo es que no ha venido Sasuke?– le preguntó su maestro escurriendo la bayeta.

Naruto reprimió un estornudo, fracasando estrepitosamente en el intento.

–Hoy tenía el juicio. Bueno, la junta.

Kakashi se volteó con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

–¿Era hoy? ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!

–Sí, hoy– Naruto suspiró y frotó con más ansias el cristal. Un pájaro había decidido convertir aquel cristal en su inodoro, y la mezcla se había endurecido tanto, que por más que Naruto frotara, la mancha no desaparecía–. Hoy van a dictaminar…

–¿Dictaminar?– se rio Kakashi–. ¿De nuevo usando palabras bonitas; quién eres tú y que has hecho con Naruto?

Se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello.

–Hoy van a decidir si se queda en la aldea o lo echan fuera.

–¿Y tú que crees que va a ser?

Frotó un poco más. La mancha no salió, pero se reblandeció lo suficiente como para que pudiese frotarla y despegarla del cristal.

–Creo que van a dejar que se quede– hundió la bayeta en el agua de limpiar y volvió a frotar. El pegote se reblandeció y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Asqueado, Naruto lo apartó con el pie hasta esconderlo bajo la hojarasca del jardín–. O eso espero. Traté de ser lo más convincente posible cuando me preguntaron.

Silencioso como una sombra, Kakashi se acercó a su lado. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, apoyó una mano en su hombro y se lo estrechó.

–Yo también traté de hacerles entender que estaban haciendo lo mejor si lo dejaban quedarse. No sólo para la aldea, si no para él mismo y sus compañeros. Sakura y tú… creo que ha llegado un punto en el que no podríais estar sin Sasuke.

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

–Tienes toda la razón del mundo, Kakashi–sensei.

* * *

–¿Estáis seguros de esto?– preguntó por enésima vez Shikamaru, mientras trataban de colgar serpentinas del techo del comedor–. ¿Y si le dicen que no puede quedarse aquí?

–Deja de ser pájaro de mal agüero, Shikamaru– lo reprendió Ino dejando sobre una mesa apartada una bandeja con bollos. A su espalda, Chôji se acercó silenciosamente para coger uno, pero ella le aventó un manotazo que hizo que Chôji saliera huyendo en dirección contraria–. Van a decirle que sí. Todos colaboramos a ello, ¿No?

Ino pasó la mirada de una cara de circunstancia a otra. Al llegar a la última frunció el ceño, y Kiba reprimió un espasmo.

–¡Que sí, joder, que sí!– admitió finalmente, llevándose las manos a la nuca, en una actitud despreocupada–. Incluso yo dije que estaba cambiando y que era bueno que se quedase…

–Ahora queda ver cuánto caso nos hacen– derrotado, Shikamaru se dejó caer sobre un sillón, mientras Shino, que aún continuaba en la escalinata pegando las serpentinas, le dedicó una mirada furibunda por haber interrumpido su trabajo–. Al fin y al cabo somos unos mindundis. Y Sasuke ha hecho muchas cosas, y casi todas ellas muy feas.

–Pero ayudó a derrotar a Obito. Eso debería contar para algo.

Shikamaru viró los ojos.

–En la guerra todo hoyo es trinchera, Chôji. Por mucho que se luciera y ayudara, eso no quita el hecho de que antes hiciese cosas que…

–¡Noto su chakra!– gritó de repente Ino, soltado otra bandeja de bollos calientes sobre la mesa. Al instante siguiente, el comedor se convirtió en una leonera, y todos se apresuraron a esconderse–. ¡Hinata!

Ante la llamada de atención, la Hyûga activó el Byakugan y confirmó que, efectivamente, Sasuke se acercaba, y que estaba a dos calles de distancia. En menos de un minuto, acabaron de hacer los últimos retoques y se ocultaron para darle la sorpresa. No estuvieron ocultos más de treinta segundos, y cuando oyeron que Sasuke entraba al comedor y encendía las luces, salieron de sus escondrijos y le dieron la sorpresa.

Sasuke se quedó atónito.

–¿Y bien?– preguntó Kiba tras un minuto de absoluto silencio–. ¿Haces las maletas o…?

Como toda respuesta, Sasuke hurgó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un nuevo protector. No le hizo falta decir nada más.

* * *

Debían de ser las dos o las tres de la madrugada cuando consiguió, por fin, asiento en una de las sillas de la terraza. Hacía un frío de mil demonios, pero el helado soplo del viento era reconfortante. Le ayudaba a hacer desaparecer el entumecimiento provocado por el alcohol y la sensación de asfixia que sentía en el salón de su propia casa con todos sus amigos hablando a voz en grito.

Apoyado en la barandilla, cerró los ojos y tomó una larga inspiración, para después soltar el aire con tranquilidad. Era asombroso como el aire de finales de año inspiraba tanta felicidad y calma.

–Hey…– lo saludó Sasuke a su espalda, apoyándose él también en la barandilla. Con una sonrisa, Naruto se volteó a mirarlo–. ¿La fiesta ha sido idea tuya?

–Nah…– negó acercándose inconscientemente a su amigo–. Se le ocurrió a Sakura– musitó–. Pasase lo que pasase… queríamos decirte que tenías un lugar al que volver, siempre.

Sasuke se tapó la cara con las manos y bufó exasperado.

–Sois idiotas. Aunque supongo que debería agradeceros que hablarais a mi favor. Akira me ha dicho que eso realmente ha ayudado a los putos viejos a decidirse. Supongo que piensan que si se me va la cabeza, vosotros podrías ser los cabeza de turco…

Naruto volvió a reír y levantó un brazo para rodearlo por la cintura de su amigo. A pesar de llevar una chaqueta gruesa y un jersey de un dedo de grosor, Naruto pudo sentir el calor que Sasuke emanaba. Sin esfuerzo, lo estrechó contra él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

–No estás solo, Sasuke. Nunca lo has estado. Y no vamos a dejar que te pierdas de nuevo, tenlo por seguro.

Dejando escapar una sonrisita sarcástica, Sasuke dejó caer su peso contra él, rindiéndose a su abrazo. Con mucho cuidado, pasó su brazo por debajo del de Naruto y rodeó también la cintura de su amigo. La posición no era la más cómoda, pero eso no les importaba a ninguno de los dos. No después de haber aprendido a dormir juntos.

–Hay algo que te quiero preguntar…– susurró Naruto pasados unos minutos, después de que desde dentro del piso les llegara el sonido de unas carcajadas y el enmudecido de la música–. Aún le gustas a Sakura, lo sabes, ¿No?

Sasuke volteó el rostro y Naruto reconoció la mirada hastiada del Uchiha. La recordaba tan y tan bien que estaba seguro que podría reconocerla incluso a distancia.

–Creo que eso es lo que ella quiere creer.

–No te entiendo– Naruto lo dijo con genuina inocencia, pero dentro suyo, sabía a lo que Sasuke se refería. Sai ya se lo había dicho una vez, y el capitán Yamato, y el maestro Kakashi. Lo sabía, pero no entendía porque no era feliz–. Pero creo que te equivocas. Sakura te quiere más que a nadie en este mundo, ella por ti…

–¿Me quiere más que tú?

La pregunta lo cogió tan de improviso que no supo cómo reaccionar. Sin embargo, esbozó una tierna sonrisa y apretó a Sasuke más contra él, estrechándolo en un abrazo constrictor. Nunca, nunca lo volvería a dejar ir de nuevo.

–Son amores diferentes.

–¿Lo son?

Tal vez era el alcohol, tal vez eran sus sentimientos fluyendo cuesta abajo en una montaña rusa sin frenos, tal vez era la pura verdad que pugnaba por salir.

–No.

Sasuke le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, de esas que no le dedicaba a nadie más, y le ofreció su copa de licor. Naruto bebió y entonces supo que era su momento de preguntar.

–¿Tú crees que lo son?

–¿En qué se diferencian?– le devolvió–. Ella me quiere, tú me quieres, yo os quiero.

–Se diferencian en… muchas cosas– turbado, Naruto se separó y volvió a sentarse en la silla de la terraza. El viento helado sopló y le arreboló las mejillas. Dentro suyo, el Kyûby se revolvió, pero no hizo ningún comentario; casi parecía que estaba escuchando atentamente, y eso no era normal, considerando que tras volver de la guerra no se había callado.

–¿Qué cosas?

Levantó la vista y se fijó en Sasuke, en el capullo de su amigo que le hacía preguntas extrañas, de esas que siempre precedían a una declaración y una escena guarra en los libros de Jiraiya. Naruto estaba harto acostumbrado a ellas, pero leerlas y vivirlas en persona eran dos cosas diferentes. En la novela leía como el pulso se le aceleraba a los personajes, como se lamían los labios anticipándose a un beso, como parecían saber que decir y como decirlo, como no les importaba ser rechazados… la realidad, por eso, era bien distinta. El pulso acelerado estaba ahí, pero la claridad mental no, ni tampoco el impulso de pasarse la lengua por los labios, ni de saborear ese beso anticipado.

Sasuke seguía esperando su respuesta, con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y el cabello despeinado por el viento. Naruto tomó aire y abrió la boca para contestar, y aunque pensaba decir algo, lo que salió de sus labios fue otra bien distinta.

–No me jodas.

Sasuke sonrió antes de dar otro trago a su bebida y tomar asiento en su silla, la que normalmente usaba para repantigarse y escribir en el diario del loquero. Desde aquel día en que ambos se habían sincerado no habían vuelto a hablar, pero ambos sabían que el cajón de mierda que habían abierto se había vaciado y se había cerrado. Con llave, y esta había desaparecido en el lago de Konoha, allí donde habían reconstruido el muelle en el que Naruto recordaba haber visto muchas veces a Sasuke cuando aún eran unos críos inocentes.

–Sakura no me gusta– que era lo que estaba motivando a Sasuke a hablar era algo de lo que Naruto prefería no tener constancia–. Tampoco Karin.

–Me he dado cuenta– Naruto rodó los ojos–. Tú siempre has odiado que invadan tu espacio personal sin razón aparente.

Sasuke rio y Naruto junto a él.

–No dejo que nadie invada mi espacio personal ni con razón aparente.

Naruto sacó las manos de los bolsillos de la chaqueta e hizo comillas con los dedos.

–"Razón aparente".

–Capullo.

–Imbécil.

–Lo que quiero decir…– Sasuke estiró las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y desvió la mirada hacia la roca de los Hokages, donde las cinco caras que ahora podían decir que conocían, los vigilaban–… es que…

–No me importa que no te gusten ni Sakura ni Karin ni la vecina de enfrente– lo interrumpió Naruto con una sonrisilla que no pudo ocultar–. No hay necesidad de…

–Akira dice que debo decir las cosas.

Ante aquello, Naruto volvió a un semblante serio y trató de concentrarse en los sonidos que provenían del interior del piso. Parecía que cantaban, y temió que alguno se hubiese animado a usar el karaoke que Lee había rescatado de un almacén de objetos perdidos de la aldea.

–No me gusta nadie– admitió finalmente Sasuke, volviendo la mirada hacia él–. Nadie– repitió.

Naruto suspiró aliviado, pero su corazón se olvidó de un latido.

–A mi creo que Sakura–chan me sigue gustando pero… no es lo mismo que antes.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

–¿Alguna vez fue diferente?

Naruto le aventó un puñetazo cuando el Uchiha se puso en pie para entrar de nuevo.

–Sí, alguna vez– se sinceró con las mejillas arreboladas–. Muchas veces.

Sasuke lo dejó solo después de exhalar un suspiro altivo de aquellos que hacía tiempo que Naruto no oía. A lo lejos, se oyó el sonido de las hojas de los árboles mecerse por el viento helado, y cuando este tocó las mejillas de Naruto, el contraste fue más duro que las otras veces. Decidido a no coger un resfriado volvió a meterse en el piso, solo para descubrir que sus temores se habían hecho realidad.

Colgó la chaqueta en un perchero cercano y fue a sentarse al murete que separaba la cocina del salón. Sasuke también estaba allí, y sin darse cuenta, se encontró dándole la mano a su amigo.

Sasuke le devolvió el apretón y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Había vuelto a casa, y esta vez de verdad.

* * *

_Me resulta curioso que, a veces, cuando estoy escribiendo y no me gusta algo, lo elimino (en realidad hago intro un par de veces para enviar el texto al final del documento y continuar escribiendo). En este capítulo fue la primera vez que me pasó en este fic, pero realmente creo que el cambio fue bueno, porque después, en un ataque de inspiración, escribí la escena entre Naruto y Sasuke (esta última), y ahora es la que más me gusta del capítulo. A veces es bueno volver atrás y hacer un reset para ver las cosas con claridad._

_Bien, explico antes algo que supongo que os habrá dejado tontas: Hace muchos capítulos comenté (y si no hice, creo que lo medio dije (o no, que yo para estas cosas soy así de idiota xD)) que Sasuke aún no había sido aceptado aún como ninja de la aldea, y que simplemente estaba esperando a la resolución de un veredicto que representa que se ha ido manteniendo desde que ha comenzado el fic. El veredicto es el que obtiene en este capítulo, si bien muy "fuera de pantalla". Como habréis podido suponer, todos los que han estado cerca de Sasuke han tenido que declarar basándose en su propia percepción de Sasuke, y a raíz de ahí, el consejo tenía que llegar a la conclusión sobre si Sasuke se consideraba apto o no para volver a ser aceptado. Como era obvio, ha sido aceptado de nuevo. Espero haberos aclarado, y si no, ya sabéis, no dudéis en preguntar! :D_

_Cosas a destacar y detallitos tontos… Este es otro de los capítulos que he tenido que modificar antes de publicarlo (le he añadido un par de cosillas para que no quedase soso), y sé que es un gran cambio respecto al anterior, pero espero que no lo hayáis sentido brusco. Y como detalle a destacar, ¿No os ha llamado la atención lo que dice Naruto sobre un almacén de objetos perdidos y del cual Lee extrae el karaoke portátil? Creo que ese almacén salvaje va a tener futuras apariciones… Y ah! La conversación de Naruto y Sasuke (la última parte) si lo leéis con mente cochinota puede tener un sentido parecido a, por decirlo de un modo fino, echar una canita al aire. (No en el sentido literal de la expresión, si no lo que ella conlleva… Igualmente creo que nos hemos entendido, ¿No?)._

_Paso a comentar reviews y agradeceros sinceramente que os toméis vuestro tiempo. En este capítulo los reviws han sido realmente profundos, así que realmente os doy las gracias por ser personas tan maravillosas!. Gracias a __**AnimeGirl80**__ (En este capítulo no hay lloros! Espero que te haya animado un poco en comparación al otro! ;D), a ese anónimo que supongo que es __**Zanzamaru**__ (no me he equivocado, no?)(El placer es mío de tener lectores así! Cuando lo le´´i me emocioné, en serio. Este capítulo no es tan sentimental, pero tiene esa escenita que creo que va a gustar…), __**nozomi-NN-chan**__ (Este capítulo era uno de los que tenía ganas de escribir, así que me alegro muchísimo que gustara! Traté de que se ajustara a los personajes y estoy emocionada de que haya gustado T-T), a __**Aglie**__ (Más que "lo que ha pasado en terapia se queda en terapia", lo que ha pasado ha sido el contrario. Eso los ha unido más. Realmente Naruto sí que ha sincerado… pero yo tampoco quise que pareciese una declaración. Sasuke sabe lo que siente Naruto de algún modo. Y con Kakashi y Sakura… la terapia no se verá (eso lo avanzo ya), pero si las consecuencias. Aunque en su caso no son tan drásticas. Eso sí, para uno de los dos habrá que esperar para volver a verlo de nuevo!), a ese otro __**anónimo**__ (Gracias! Me alegro de que te gustara! :D), a __**Violet Stwy**__ (Si! Realmente el psicólogo estaba emocionado! No todos los días tiene esas declaraciones! Y lo que más me gusta es que no interviene en ningún momento, son ellos solos los que hablan), a __**Goten Trunks5**__ (En cierta manera si que es una declaración, solo que aún no han puesto en palabras "de amor" lo que realmente sienten…), a __**shameblack **__(Si que tiene coherencia lo que has dicho, y en una parte tienes razón: Sasuke se ha ido manteniendo al borde del principio, y hasta que Naruto no ha hecho el movimiento, él no ha bajado als barreras y se ha sincerado. Pero solo con él (Recuerda que con el psicólogo ya se derrumbó antes). Realmente ese capítulo quería hacerlo más largo, pero cuando estaba escribiendo, me di cuenta que tal y como se queda, era perfecto. Si lo hubiese alargado no sé qué hubiese sucedido.), y a __**Yui-nyann**__ (Si, es como una declaración de amor, como ya he comentado antes. Aunque a su manera. Sobre Suigetsu… si alguien tuviese que darle celos a Sasuke, no sería precisamente él xD Tampoco ha sido nunca mi intención escribir sobre esos celos tan marcado, y si se ven, se verán de otra forma. Creo que, de todos modos, la relación entre Sasuke y Naruto es más profunda que todo eso. Ellos saben lo que sienten el uno por el otro, y al cuerno con todo xD). _

_Pues anda, hasta aquí hemos llegado. Vuelvo a agradeceros que me dejéis un review (anons, también os quiero por igual!) y os toméis un tiempecito en leer esta historia. Sin nada más que añadir, me despido hasta la próxima!_

_Saludos Ankin._

_**PS:**__ Y como siempre, el título del capítulo –Volver a casa-. Mm… Creo que se explica por si solo xD Una vez que Naruto y Sasuke lo han sacado todo, ambos pueden regresar a su hogar, a su lugar seguro, a esa compañía que tanto han extrañado._


	14. Te doy las gracias

_Este capítulo es bastante larguito y sentimentaloide, aunque debo reconocer que a mí me gusta. Espero que a vosotras también, y ya sabéis, nos vemos más abajo!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo uso sus personajes e historia sin ánimo de lucro._

**_Advertencias:_**_Spoilers Capitulo 620 (Dejémoslo en 620 lo que sea o pocos anteriores…). Y** CUIDADO** si no lleváis el manga al día, o no habéis pasado del 610, porque aquí hay un spoiler de esos gordos que a nadie le gusta comerse. _

**_Advertencias__II:_**_De momento y hasta nuevo aviso, ninguna._

* * *

CAPÍTULO TRECE. **TE DOY LAS GRACIAS**

El día antes de Año Nuevo llegaron por correo las copias de los nuevos carnés ninja. Aún en pijama y bostezando, Naruto abrió el suyo, solo para descubrir un papel amarillento con sus datos y un carné negro con el símbolo ninja estampado en plateado. Junto a él también había un sobre con dinero, pero era más un precio simbólico que otra cosa. Según la carta que había adjunta, los señores feudales de las cinco grandes naciones ninjas, el país de los samuráis y los Kages le agradecían enormemente el valor presentado en batalla y un sinfín más de pamplinas burocráticas que hizo que a Naruto le entraran arcadas. Decidido a que aquello no arruinara su día, apartó los papeles y se esperó pacientemente a que Sasuke le sirviera el desayuno.

–¿Tú también has recibido esta carta?– le preguntó cuándo Sasuke se deshizo del delantal y tomó asiento frente a él.

–Sí, pero la mía también añadía una advertencia de que si se me ocurre sobrepasarme, me enviarán a la horca. Bonita manera de empezar el día.

–O de acabar el año.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

Tras desayunar y asearse, ambos se dirigieron hacia la floristería de la familia Yamanaka. En fin de año era algo común para la gente de Konoha recordar a sus muertos, y ese año no parecía una excepción. Cuando Ino los atendió, después de una interminable espera en la que presenciaron cómo distintos miembros del Clan Yamanaka ejercían su labor de dependientes suplentes, el reloj ya marcaba las doce del mediodía.

–No tenéis ni idea desde cuando llevo trabajando– musitó ella abanicándose con un pagaré, tratando de rebajar el color arrebolado de sus mejillas–. Si la vida del ninja no me es propicia, ya sé a qué debo dedicarme– se rio. Viendo que la broma no había tenido gracia, se repantingó detrás del mostrador y les dedicó su sonrisa de vendedora formal–. ¿Y en que puedo ayudaros?

–Te enviamos una nota, hace dos semanas– dijo Sasuke.

Ino dejó el pagaré con el que aún continuaba abanicándose sobre el mostrador y se apresuró a entrar en la trastienda.

–Cierto, cierto…– volvió en apenas un minuto, portando entre los brazos tres ramos: uno de Damasquinas y manzanillas, otro de rosas malvas y escaramujos y el último de dalias y girasoles–. Si os soy sincera, me sorprendieron vuestras peticiones– musitó con una mueca de extrañeza en el rostro, buscando la factura en un cuaderno lleno de notas–. Nadie pide escaramujos en sus ramos.

–¿Vas a cobrarlo más caro?

Ino frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué? ¡No!– finalmente encontró la factura, la pasó por la caja registradora y los hizo pagar–. Es sólo que me desconcertó. La gente viene buscando flores más… bonitas y comunes.

Con los ramos en las manos, tanto Sasuke como Naruto se dispusieron a dejar la tienda, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, Ino los detuvo de nuevo cogiéndolos por el brazo. Los arrastró hacia el interior de nuevo y les dio un ramo de rosas blancas a cada uno.

–Nos vemos a la una en la tumba de Neji.

No le hizo falta decir nada más.

Se tomaron su tiempo en ir hasta el cementerio. Las calles principales estaban bastante concurridas, y para evitarse cuchicheos innecesarios, que se habían incrementado cuando la noticia de que Sasuke volvía a ser un ninja de Konoha se extendió, decidieron ir por calles secundarias. Cuando al fin pudieron entrar en el cementerio, casi tuvieron que abrirse paso a codazos, esquivando a distintos grupos de gente que sollozaban frente a las lápidas.

–¿Quieres que vayamos por separado y nos encontremos con los demás a la una?– le preguntó Sasuke en una intersección que separaba sus caminos.

–¿Quieres estar solo?

Sasuke negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

–Vamos antes a dejar tus flores– con paso seguro, continuó andando camino abajo.

No tuvieron que caminar demasiado para encontrarse con el siempre solitario recodo destinado a los Uchihas. Con mucho cuidado, Naruto repasó cada una de las hileras, intentando recordar cada nombre. Al fin y al cabo, aquellos habían sido familiares de Sasuke, la gran mayoría aniquilados en la masacre Uchiha. Sin embargo, Sasuke se dirigió directo a una tumba en concreto donde depositó el ramo de rosas malvas y escaramujos. De puntillas, Naruto logró divisar el nombre en la relativamente nueva lápida.

_Uchiha Itachi_

Tratando de pasar desapercibido continuó andando, pero se obligó a detenerse cuando leyó un nombre en una lápida. Delicadamente, cogió uno de los girasoles de su propio ramo y lo dejó a los pies de la tumba. Con una sonrisa, le dio las gracias y continuó con su recorrido.

Cuando consiguió alcanzar a Sasuke, este estaba arrodillado frente a otra lápida, en la que había depositado el ramo de damasquinas y manzanillas. No le hizo falta ver el nombre grabado para saber que se trataba de la tumba de sus padres.

–A veces pienso en que debió de sentir Itachi cuando decidió hacer lo que hizo– musitó Sasuke con un hilo de voz. Su voz había sonado tan rota y desecha que Naruto temió durante unos segundos. Nunca, nunca en su vida había visto esa faceta de Sasuke–. Era nuestra familia, nuestros padres, nuestra madre. Aún recuerdo como mi madre nos acunaba a ambos en los meses de invierno. Nos dejaba sentarnos frente a la chimenea, nos daba chocolate caliente y nos tapaba con mantas. A veces se quedaba a nuestro lado y nos leía un cuento, o jugaba conmigo y con Itachi– en ese punto, su voz se quebró y Naruto vio como Sasuke se pasaba la manga de la chaqueta por los ojos. Apartó la mirada para concederle cierta privacidad–. No dudo que fuese difícil matar a todos los demás, ¿Pero a Mamá? Yo…

Sintiendo que era el momento adecuado, se acercó a su amigo y le estrechó el hombro. Sasuke se volteó a mirarlo con los ojos cristalinos y rojizos.

–Yo…– repitió.

–Itachi debió de sufrir– dijo finalmente, arrodillándose a su lado. Sasuke buscó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos–, y debió de llorar, pero… lo hizo por ti. Seguro que nada debió de doler más que dejarte.

–En mi familia había niños, Naruto… muchos niños…

Cerró los ojos, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas traicioneras que se habían formado en sus ojos al escuchar a su amigo le resbalaran por las mejillas. Con mucha delicadeza, abrazó a Sasuke y escondió su rostro en su pelo.

–Yo… estoy aquí…

Los brazos de Sasuke se estrecharon alrededor de su cintura y Naruto perdió toda noción del tiempo.

* * *

–_Feliz cumpleaños– lo felicitó su padre con una sonrisa radiante y un ramo de florecillas en su único brazo viable–. Feliz decimoséptimo cumpleaños, Naruto._

_Sonrió tras limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y aceptó el ramo de florecillas. No tenían muy buena pinta, ni tampoco olían, pero Naruto no lo iba a culpar. Al fin y al cabo, no tenían tiempo que perder, no había segundos que malgastar buscando flores para un regalo perfecto. No cuando la gente luchaba y moría a su alrededor._

–_Me gustaría que mamá también estuviese aquí, felicitándome– susurró con un hilo de voz, con la vista fija en el campo de batalla. La situación había mejorado con respecto a hacía algunas horas, pero aún era negra noche, y el terror de que todo podía acabar en apenas un segundo aún continuaba ahí. A lo lejos, Naruto divisó a los Kages discutiendo, y más allá a algunos ninjas recuperando cadáveres, pero lo que sobretodo captaba su atención era la barrera roja en la que Madara y Obito estaban encerrados, la barrera roja que marcaba las horas restantes hasta su aniquilación._

–_Yo no– Minato le pasó su único brazo por los hombros y lo estrechó contra su pecho–. No soportaría ver a tu madre como un peón, como un Edo Tensei._

–_¿Preferirías no verla a poderla abrazar una vez más?– extrañado, Naruto se apartó de su padre, y estuvo a tiempo de poder ver como él apartaba la mirada y la fijaba en el frío suelo en el que estaban sentados._

–_Si– contestó, pero se corrigió de inmediato–. Es decir, por supuesto que me gustaría verla y abrazarla de nuevo, pero no así…– negó con la cabeza–. Quiero recordarla como la conocí, brillante y energética, llena de vida, como tú– alzó la mano y le revolvió el cabello para después besarlo en la copa de la cabeza con tanto amor que Naruto sintió su pecho encogerse con fiereza–. Los recuerdos son lo único que no nos pueden quitar, hijo– Minato apoyó su frente sobre la de Naruto. Protector contra protector–, pero no siempre es bueno recordar. A veces es demasiado doloroso._

_Sintió las lágrimas correrle libremente por las mejillas._

–_Quiero tener recuerdos vuestros, de ambos. De ti y de mamá, de los tres juntos. ¿Es tanto pedir?_

_Con dulzura, Minato acarició su nariz con la de su hijo._

–_Tú madre y yo siempre vamos a estar aquí, Naruto– le acarició el pecho por encima de la tela, justo donde estaba su corazón–. Siempre. No lo olvides jamás._

–_Eso…– hipó y se limpió los mocos–… no es lo que yo quería decir._

_Minato volvió a besarlo con ferocidad._

–_No tenemos recuerdos juntos. Nunca los tendremos– sentenció. El pecho de Naruto se encogió, y la sensación nada agradable de la ansiedad se extendió de mala manera por su interior–. Pero eso no significa que no te quisiéramos, que no te amasemos con locura, que no deseáramos haber pasado todos y cada uno de tus minutos de vida contigo. Eso no significa que…– lo cogió por la barbilla y lo obligó a fijar la mirada en él, en unos ojos de color zafiro más puros que el cielo de verano–… no puedas crear nuevos. Nunca olvides quien eres Naruto, ni de dónde vienes, ni a dónde quieres llegar._

–_Yo…_

_Como pudo, Minato se quitó la capa de Hokage que aún llevaba puesta. Con mucho cuidado, la posó sobre sus hombros y lo ayudó a vestirse. Primero un brazo, luego otro, y para finalizar un lazo._

–_Feliz cumpleaños– la pasó una mano por la mejilla y le secó las lágrimas–. Gracias por estar vivo. Gracias por existir._

* * *

Sin pensárselo ni un instante, obligó a Sasuke a mirarlo, a convertirse en su único campo de visión. Cuando el Uchiha lo hizo, acunó su rostro entre sus manos y le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares.

–No llores más. Déjalo todo atrás. No pienses en Itachi, no pienses en tu familia, no pienses en todo lo que ha pasado. Yo…– apoyó su frente en la de su amigo y acarició su nariz con la de él–… yo… doy gracias porque hoy estás aquí.

La respiración de Sasuke contra sus labios era caliente, ardiente. De algún modo, se sentía mal, pero el calor que se esparcía dentro de él, desde sus entrañas, era algo que no podía estar mal. Nunca.

–Me alegro de que estés vivo– continuó tratando de enfocar las facciones del Uchiha, que cada vez se volvían más y más borrosos–. Doy gracias de que existes, de que seas mi amigo, de que seas mi compañero. Doy gracias porque hayas nacido, doy gracias porque sobreviviste. Doy gracias porque seas quien eres. Doy gracias por….

Sasuke apoyó una mano sobre su hombro y lo apartó con suavidad. La respiración de ambos era agitada, y Naruto podía sentir su corazón martilleándole dentro del pecho, como cientos de gaviotas que pugnaban por salir y volar en libertad en el cielo azul de finales de año.

–No sé qué hubiese sido de mí, o de ti, de haber sido todo diferente.

Naruto sonrió y volvió a abrazar a su compañero. Sasuke no se apartó.

–Seríamos amigos. Siempre lo seríamos. En esta vida, en la siguiente, y en un millar más. Tal vez ya lo hemos sido, tal vez ya hemos luchado, tal vez ya hemos muerto y vivido, tal vez…

–Naruto– lo interrumpió posando una mano sobre la copa de su cabeza–. Cállate, idiota.

El abrazo de Naruto se estrechó, y durante un segundo sintió que solo existían él y Sasuke en el mundo. Que nada importaba mientras estaban juntos y abrazados. Que el mundo ya podía arder si ellos aún podían tocarse.

* * *

La despedida final de Neji fue trágica. Naruto la sintió como un deja vú, una sensación de que él ya había vivido eso, y la cuestión es que lo recordaba. Contando esa, ya eran cuatro las veces que había dado su último adiós a Neji, pero también era la primera en la que se arrodilló frente a la lápida y posó un ramo de flores y un gracias con sentimiento.

A su lado, sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo. Dejaron las rosas blancas sobre la tumba y dieron las gracias. Ninguno dijo por qué, pero Naruto supuso que cada uno tenía sus propias razones. La suya era bien simple. Él daba las gracias a Neji por haberle enseñado que significaba realmente la libertad, la capacidad y tenacidad de desafiar el destino, de aceptar lo que no podía ser aceptado y de no aceptar lo que no podía ser aceptado. Le daba las gracias por haberle enseñado la libertad, pero también la resignación. Y de que incluso cuando la muerte viniese a abrazarlo, a envolverlo con su manto negro y a besarlo en los labios robándole la vida prestada, podía hacerlo con una sonrisa y la alegría de haber vivido y amado.

–Me siento…vacío– musitó Chôji tiempo después, cuando se disponían a abandonar juntos el cementerio–. Es como si parte de mí se quedase aquí, ¿No os pasa lo mismo?

Nadie dijo una palabra. Lo único que se escuchó fueron las palmaditas de reconocimiento en su hombro, y los sollozos enmudecidos de Hinata.

–Yo… debo hacer algo antes– interrumpió Naruto de repente, aferrándose a su ramo de dalias y girasoles, que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de entregar. Entre una cosa y la otra, cuando había querido hacerlo, se había dado cuenta de que ya debía estar en la tumba de su amigo.

Shikamaru fue el único que le respondió, pero lo hizo con una sonrisa y un tono natural, aunque triste.

–Os esperamos en la barbacoa.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Naruto dio marcha atrás y regresó por donde había venido. Detrás de si oyó dos pares de pasos siguiéndolo, y no tuvo que pensar demasiado para saber a quién pertenecían. Sin embargo, lo que si le sorprendió fue ver a Kakashi parado frente al mismo lugar al que él quería ir.

–Girasoles y dalias…– musitó con una sonrisa cuando los vio–. ¿Ya sabes que significan?

Naruto se arrodilló frente al monumento más vistoso del cementerio. Con cuidado, sacó una dalia y un girasol y los dejó a sus pies.

–Por supuesto– respondió incorporándose.

Kakashi volvió a sonreírle y le mostró su propio ramo. En él había rosas blancas y girasoles.

–¿Aún no las has dejado, Kakashi–sensei?– preguntó Sakura dando un paso al frente.

–Estoy en ello, pero no me atrevo. ¿Sería mucho pedir que me acompañarais?

Siguieron a su maestro en silencio por los caminos del cementerio. No tardaron demasiado en llegar a una nueva lápida, pero cuando lo hicieron, se detuvieron a una distancia prudencial para concederle a Kakashi cierta privacidad.

–Obito empezó la guerra para preservar la memoria de Rin– su maestro se agachó y dejó el ramo, no sin antes rescatar un par de rosas blancas y girasoles–. Rin era mi compañera de equipo, igual que Obito. Nos llevábamos bien, aunque no tanto como vosotros– Kakashi se silenció, pero pudieron escuchar como dejaba escapar una risita–. Rin siempre trataba de detenernos a Obito y a mí, porque siempre estábamos discutiendo. Siempre. Obito era estúpido e infantil, y yo en esa época no entendía que era realmente ser un ninja. Creía que el poder era poder, poder para demostrar a los demás que era superior a ellos, que yo controlaba sus vidas. No sabía que aquel poder era un engaño, una ilusión, no pensaba que esa fuerza, esa voluntad, era para proteger a aquellos que quería, para que no tuviesen que sufrir. No lo sabía, y por mi culpa el mundo sangró– volvió a detenerse para tomar aire. Cuando continuó, lo hizo con un tono más calmado y triste, conciliador, un tono que aunque mostrara pena, también mostrara comprensión–. Al final fui yo quien acabó con la vida de Rin. Rin… ella estaba enamorada de mí, ¿Sabéis?– Kakashi volvió a reír para sí mismo, y Naruto no pudo reprimir el impulso de buscar con la mirada a sus otros dos compañeros de equipo. Inconscientemente, también buscó sus manos, y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos–. Nunca le hice caso porque aún seguía pensando que los sentimientos eran una pesada carga, un lastre. Pero ella me quería, más que a nadie en este mundo– se silenció de nuevo–. La realidad es que Rin se suicidó, ejecutándose con mi Chidori. Prefirió morir a ver el sueño de toda una vida destruido. Decidió morir por la Aldea, para darle una oportunidad a los que allí vivían. Tiró su vida por la borda para que otros pudieran sonreír. Se sacrificó por el bien común– esta vez se detuvo para dejar escapar un suspiro–. Aunque al fin, todo eso no sirvió de nada. Obito fue a la guerra para recuperarla, y todos sangramos. A veces me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si yo hubiese tomado otras decisiones, si hubiese estado ahí para Obito y para Rin cuando me necesitaban. Que hubiese pasado si hubiese estado ahí para vosotros. Que hubiese pasado si…

–Lamentarse ahora no sirve de nada– interrumpió Naruto dando un paso al frente–. Tú mismo nos lo has dicho muchas veces, sensei. Lo pasado, pasado está. No podemos quedarnos rezagados en el pasado.

–Naruto…– lo silenció Kakashi apretando la mano en un puño–. De todas las personas, tú deberías entenderme.

–Por eso sé que no es bueno quedarse aquí lamentándose.

Como si algo hubiese cambiado, Kakashi dejó escapar un suspiro y se movió de nuevo por el cementerio. Lo siguieron pegados como sombras, y cuando al fin se detuvo de nuevo, ellos también lo hicieron.

Esta vez Kakashi no dijo una palabra, es más, simplemente se agachó, depositó las flores y volvió por el camino por el que había llegado. Aunque se detuvieron una tercera vez frente a la tumba de los Hokages. De nuevo.

–¿Sabéis algo, chicos?– les preguntó tras unos intensos minutos de silencio–. Me alegro de que hoy el equipo siete esté junto de nuevo. Un año acaba, y otro empieza. Espero que lo podamos recibir juntos.

La sonrisa de Kakashi volvió a su rostro, y Naruto se sintió de nuevo en casa, en esos recuerdos dulces de su adolescencia, donde todo era risas, pullas y alguna que otra lágrima.

Finalmente, Kakashi se despidió de ellos, y Naruto se vio en el cementerio aún con su ramo intacto en la mano. Inconscientemente, dirigió la vista hacia Sasuke, y este asintió comprensiblemente. Ambos se adentraron de nuevo en los pasillos de tumbas, con Sakura a la zaga. Cuando encontraron la lápida, Naruto se dejó caer de rodillas y finalmente dejó el ramo donde quería.

–Mamá…– una extensa sonrisa se extendió por su rostro–… Papá. ¿Sabéis algo? Después de conoceros a ambos, sólo hay una cosa sobre la que me arrepiento, y es no haber podido estar con vosotros más tiempo. Realmente me hubiese gustado crecer a vuestro lado, que me hubieseis enseñado lo que sabíais, incluso que me hubieseis regañado por ser un negado en clase– se rascó la punta de la nariz con nerviosismo, y el instante en el que dejó de hablar pudo escuchar los sollozos de Sakura. A su espalda, Sasuke se movió, y debió de abrazarla o consolarla, porque los sollozos se volvieron enmudecidos–… pero lo que más me hubiese gustado es que conocieseis de verdad a las dos personas que hoy están conmigo. Ellos son en quien más confío, alguien en quien apoyarse cuando todo va mal, y también cuando todo va bien. ¿No es ese el mayor deseo de unos padres? ¿Qué sus hijos vuelen fuera del nido pero que encuentren a alguien que los acompañe por el camino? Así que os doy las gracias por confiar en mí y traerme a este mundo, porque este me ha dado lo más importante que tengo en mi vida. Me ha dado mis dos grandes amores, y no estoy en absoluto arrepentido de decirlo. Gracias.

Regresaron sin decir una palabra. Solo cuando estuvieron lejos del cementerio y a punto de entrar en la barbacoa, Sakura los detuvo y los estrechó en un abrazo constrictor, el mismo que les había dado cuando la guerra había acabado. Y allí, en sus brazos, Naruto se sintió en casa. Juró que si podía detener el tiempo se quedaría para siempre allí con ellos, con Sakura, y con Sasuke.

* * *

_Datos estúpidos que a casi nadie le interesan pero a mí me fascinan: Como os habréis dado cuenta, Sasuke y Naruto llevan diferentes ramos a las tumbas. Sasuke en específico lleva dos, uno de damasquinas y manzanillas (bastardas) y el otro de rosas malvas y escaramujos. El por qué escogí estas flores es por su significado (Las damasquinas están relacionadas con la tristeza, y las manzanillas con la añoranza eterna, un dolor que jamás desaparece (de ahí que las ponga en la tumba de sus padres) y (las rosas malvas representan a la tristeza y nostalgia y los escaramujos a los días que pasan demasiado rápida (es decir, que cuando las pone en la tumba de Itachi, está mostrando tristeza por él y pena por el poco tiempo que pudieron pasar juntos). Naruto, por otro lado, lleva un ramo de dalias y girasoles, y su significado es mucho más alegre (Las dalias son agradecimiento y los girasoles hacen alusión al sol. En uno de los capítulos, Naruto dice que sus padres son como dos soles (de ahí los girasoles) y como siempre han estado de algún modo u otro con él, de ahí las dalias). Las rosas blancas, como todas sabréis, simbolizan la inocencia y la pureza. _

_Y ahora pasamos a un detallito que no sé si muchas habréis notado: Cuando Naruto está en el cementerio de los Uchihas, se para delante de una lápida y deposita un girasol. Es la tumba de Uchiha Shisui, y lo puse porque creo que, a su manera, es un personaje que ha influido mucho en Itachi que a su vez ha repercutido tanto en Sasuke como en Naruto._

_Otras cosas que destacar… pues que aquí creo que me he pasado con la vena sensiblera. Sinceramente, no sabía por dónde tirar con la historia, pero la cronología ya estaba cerca de año nuevo, y supuse que era buena idea que los personajes fuesen al cementerio para despedirse de los que habían dejado atrás y así continuar hacia delante. Eso dio pie a casi todo el capítulo, y al final me quedó quedando más largo de lo que pretendía en un principio (creo que es el más largo de todos, aunque a partir de este los capítulos tienen mayor longitud que los anteriores). En este capítulo, básicamente lo que hay es una aceptación de los personajes sobre lo que han vivido y lo aún les queda. Como dato personal, os digo que el monólogo de Sasuke y Naruto me encantó escribirlos, especialmente el de Naruto, que tiene un tono mucho más alegre y esperanzador. El de Sasuke es más terrible, y la idea se me ocurrió justo después de ver un fanart en Tumblr (también me podéis encontrar por esos lares) de Itachi el día de la masacre. El dibujo no era gore ni nada, pero daba a entender ese mal rollismo del que Kishimoto nunca ha hablado. Y también tenemos a Kakashi con sus propios problemas… si os soy sincera, él fue el que más problemas me causó. Quería darle transfondo, y quería que se mostrara mucho en muy poco… no sé cómo ha salido, ciertamente, Kakashi es bastante difícil de llevar, al igual que Sasuke. Naruto y Sakura son más sencillos, especialmente Sakura. Es un personaje muy transparente con el que no cuesta enfatizar como escritor. _

_Y como esto me está quedando ya excesivamente tocho y largo (con los reviews aún más), me callo. Sois libres de preguntar lo que no ha quedado claro o de decir que os ha parecido mal y que bien! Sobretodo con este capítulo, que tiene un aire así más "reflexivo". Casi me da miedo publicarlo xD_

_Pues anda, os agradezco de todo corazón todos los reviews que me dejáis, realmente me alegran el día y me motivan a escribir (aunque ahora he hecho un pequeño parón con este fic (que no creo que afecte en absoluto a mi ritmo de publicación), porque tenía que escribir un fic (oneshot) de Shingeki no Kyojin que tenía metido dentro y no me lo sacaba ni con agua caliente. Así que si estáis en el fandom, y os gusta los que leáis en el resumen, os invito a que lo leáis cuando lo publique. ¿Y por qué hoy me estoy dedicando a hacer propaganda y a enrollarme como una persiana?. Dudo mucho que alguien lea hasta aquí xD)._

_Muchas gracias a __**shameblack**__ (Realmente, yo cuando escribo lo hago un poco como si fuese una cámara de vídeo, así que también me pasa muchísimo como a ti y me imagino als escenas. Ya te aviso que no va a ser la única imagen bonita que voy a dejar! xD Sobre lo de no le gusta nadie, realmente los pobres chicos sienten eso, aunque saben que lo que hay entre ellos es algo especial, muy especial. Y sobre el almacén… me alegro que lo notaras! Se me ocurrió que con toda la reconstrucción de Konoha, había cosas que habían quedado sin dueño… y de ahí que aparezca el almacén misterioso. ¡Lee es perfecto, estoy contigo! Lástima que no le pueda sacar más jugo en este fic al personaje.), a __**Moon–9215**__ (Cambio lo que decía hace unos capítulos sobre aún falta a el momento está cerca. No a la vuelta d ela esquina, pero cerca. Yo ya he escrito cosas xD), a __**Shana**__ (Te entiendo perfectamente en esa situación, porque yo, sentimentalmente hablando, también he pasado por una así. Es un poco Caos. Son bonitas pero estresantes a la vez xD), a __**Yui–nyann**__ (Muchas gracias! Es una alegría que guste! A mi ese primer párrafo también me encanta. Sobre el pequeño lío que tienes… con lo de que sus temores se habían hecho realidad, se refiere a que Naruto, cuando entra al piso, descubre que sus amigos han utilizado el karaoke que Lee había rescatado del almacén de objetos perdidos de la aldea, mencionado en la misma explicación del capítulo anterior, o en su defecto, en la contestación al review de shameblack ;D Espero haberte aclarado ese pequeño embrollo! ^^), a __**Goten Trunks5**__ (Desde el principio del fic que quería escribir la escena en que duermen juntos, pero como llevo media vida diciendo, antes tenían que quitarse muchos pesos de encima. Por cierto, que me acabo de dar cuenta, yo también soy Catalana!), a __**Zanzamaru **__(Para mí los chistes malos son los mejores. Hay uno que no tiene comparación: Va un Kiko y se lo pasa pipa xD No sabes lo que me reí yo con ese con mi compañero de piso. Y si, has acertado de lleno en cuanto al título del capítulo, ni yo misma podría haberlo explicado mejor. Ahora realmente la relación entre ellos está encarada a buen puerto, y además con viento favorable), a esa preciosa __**anónima**__ que no puedo reconocer (No te enfades, realmente lo odio T–T) (La parte de la canita al aire se refería más bien a la última parte, en la que Sasuke le pregunta a Naruto si alguna vez pensó en Sakura de un modo "diferente", y el otro le responde que "muchas veces". Creo que ahí ha quedado todo claro. Pero vamos, que se puede entender perfectamente en el otro sentido xD Muchas gracias!), a __**Soy YO–SARIEL**__ (El temor de Naruto es que sus compañeros, efectivamente, habían usado el karaoke que Lee había rescatado (lo he explicado también en el review de Yui–nyann), a __**Violet Stwy**__ (Thank you! Espero que este también te haya gustado!), y a __**FourRoses**__ (Wow, muchas gracias! Realmente una de mis grandes preocupaciones es si los personajes están IC o a veces OOC. Es difícil mantenerse dentro de los cánones. Incluso a veces, cuando escribo en mis personajes originales, pienso: ¿No lo estoy haciendo muy OOC respecto a la idea que tenía en mente xD? Sobre si los capítulos los publico después de escribir… no. Ahora mismo tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 18. Los voy publicando según me parece. Normalmente no tardo mucho, pero me retardo más cuando no puedo avanzar demasiado en el capítulo que estoy escribiendo. Como me está pasando ahora mismo por culpa de un fic que he comentado en un parrafote anterior)._

_Y hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy. He escrito mucho en el capítulo, y también en las aclaraciones, no tengo remedio xD Nos vemos en el siguiente, y ese ya puedo aseguraros que os va a gustar!_

Saludos, Ankin.

_**PS:** Sobre el título del capítulo –Dar las gracias- es lo que se ha visto en el capítulo, vamos, un agradecimiento masivo a las personas importantes de los personajes del fic._


	15. Sentirlo pero no decirlo

_Disculpad la tardanza, pero esta semana han empezado obras en mi casa y, además, estoy yendo a la autoescuela para sacarme el carné de conducir. Vamos, que cuando no estoy estudiando, están dando martillazos en mi casa. Una alegría._

_Este capítulo vuelve a tener una dosis de sentimentalismo pero… creo que es del bueno, de ese que calienta el corazón. Y entre eso y lo que os he explicado arriba, es por lo que he tardado en publicar el capi (sigo teniendo mis temores e inseguridades para con este)._

**_Disclaimer:_**_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo uso sus personajes e historia sin ánimo de lucro._

**_Advertencias:_**_Spoilers Capitulo 620 (Dejémoslo en 620 lo que sea o pocos anteriores…)._

**_Advertencias__II:_**_¿Ligero shounen-ai? Yo no lo catalogaría ni como eso, pero igualmente he de avisar!_

* * *

CAPÍTULO CATORCE.**SENTIRLO PERO NO DECIRLO.**

Llegaron a casa de madrugada. Por una vez, y sin que sirviera de precedente, ni se molestaron en ser cuidadosos. Abrieron la puerta con demasiada fuerza, se quitaron las sandalias con torpeza y trastabillaron con ellas pasillo abajo; consiguieron desvestirse pero no ponerse el pijama, y cuando ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama, esta crujió y Sasuke temió que la hubieran roto. Pero su incertidumbre le duró un suspiro, el tiempo que Naruto tardó en estallar en una carcajada gutural y moverse en la cama para encararlo.

–¡Sasuke–chan está preocupado!– exclamó en un arranque ebrio, tocándole la mejilla como si está fuese blandita y redondita–. ¡Sa–su–ke–chan es–tá pre–o–cu–pa–do!– gritó incorporándose, provocando que el cabezal de madera de la cama golpeara con fuerza la pared–. ¡Sa–su–ke–chan!

–¡Cierra el pico!– haciendo acopio de toda su buena voluntad y la poca sobriedad que había conseguido recuperar, Sasuke tapó la boca de Naruto con una mano y con la otra evitó que se liberara–. ¿Acaso quieres que vengan los vecinos?

–¡Es año nuevo!– gritó de nuevo Naruto, deshaciéndose de él con un movimiento fluido que Sasuke no previó que Naruto pudiese hacer en su estado–. ¡Año nuevo, Sasuke–chan! ¡Año nuevo, vida nueva!

–¡Cállate!– volvió a arremeter contra él, lanzándolo a la cama con un placaje. La mitad del tronco superior de Naruto quedó suspendida en el aire, y para no caerse se aferró a la cintura de Sasuke con las piernas, como si de unas pinzas se trataran. Con el orgullo herido, Sasuke trató de incorporarse, pero falló irremediablemente. Ante eso, Naruto volvió a reír y la cama volvió a crujir, y cuando Sasuke ya se había dado por vencido en su lucha, el timbre sonó.

De repente, la atmosfera juerguista e íntima que habían mantenido se esfumó como la neblina. De un manotazo, Sasuke se liberó y salió corriendo hacia la puerta de la entrada. A su espalda pudo escuchar como Naruto perdía el equilibrio y caía al suelo, pero a él no podía importarle menos. Ya en el pasillo, trató de peinarse y deponer su mejor rostro antes de abrir la puerta.

–Uchiha– lo saludó el vecino de abajo con tono serio. Era un hombre entrado en años, formal y con muy mala leche que, generalmente, no venía a llamarles nunca la atención–. ¿Está Naruto? Preferiría hablar con él.

–Está durmiendo– Sasuke entornó la puerta y salió al exterior, obligando a su vecino a hacer lo mismo–. Lamento el alboroto, no volverá a suceder.

El hombre achicó los ojos, dedicándole una larga y sobria mirada que a Sasuke no le hizo ninguna gracia.

–Sé que vosotros los ninjas lleváis un horario muy irregular, y que hoy es año nuevo y todo eso… pero como sabrás, aquí en Konoha también hay civiles que tratan de llevar sus vidas lo mejor posible y…

–Ya me he disculpado por el ruido– lo cortó Sasuke al ver por dónde iban los tiros de su conversación–, y he dicho que no volverá a suceder.

El hombre se lo quedó mirando largo y tendido durante un tiempo que se le antojó indefinido. Casi parecía que lo estuviese estudiando, y Sasuke sintió la incomodidad y la rabia crecer a partes iguales en su interior. ¿Acaso se pensaba el viejo que no se daba cuenta de que lo estaba escudriñando como si fuese un objeto en vez de un ser humano?

–Que así sea.

Antes de darse cuenta, Sasuke se encontró solo en el exterior, así que sin más dilación, volvió a entrar en la casa, fregándose con ansias los brazos para entrar en calor de nuevo. Cuando llegó a la habitación ya había recuperado parte de la temperatura normal, pero no dudó en correr y arroparse bajo las mantas como un niño pequeño. A su espalda, y completamente perdido en el mundo de los sueños, Naruto se movió para acomodarse a él.

–¿Quién era?– le preguntó con voz pastosa enterrando la nariz en su nuca.

–El viejo de abajo– contestó moviendo el brazo que Naruto tenía en su cintura hacia su pecho–. Te he dicho que hablabas demasiado alto.

Naruto musitó algo ininteligible contra su cabello.

Sasuke decidió entonces aparcar el tema y dejar que el sueño lo acunara.

* * *

Sorprendentemente, Naruto fue el primero en despertarse cuando aún era mediodía. Tratando de desperezarse, dio un par de vueltas en la cama sobre sí mismo e, inconscientemente, se abrazó a la cintura caliente del Uchiha, volviendo a esconder la cabeza en su cabello. Sin embargo, eso bastó para despertar a Sasuke.

–¿Qué hora es?– le preguntó aún perdido en el estupor del sueño.

–Una, dos del mediodía– refunfuñó apretándose contra él. Sasuke estaba tan calentito y el aire de la habitación tan helado y viciado…

–A las cinco hemos de estar en el templo, ¿No?

Afirmó dejando escapar un murmullo a través del cabello que olía a él.

–Tenemos que levantarnos– sin apenas esfuerzo, Sasuke tomó una posición sentada sobre la cama, obligando a Naruto a soltarlo y que este se refugiara bajo la almohada. No obstante, la posición no la aguantó más de dos segundos, ya que volvió a enterrarse bajo las mantas–. Hace frío– remugó buscando a Naruto. Cuando lo localizó, apoyó las manos en su cintura y escondió la nariz en el hueco que quedaba entre su cuello y su clavícula.

–Estamos en invierno– con seguridad, Naruto buscó las piernas de Sasuke con los pies y lo tocó por debajo del pijama. El Uchiha se quejó, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para apartarse.

–Deberíamos ir pensando en salir de la cama– musitó, no muy convencido, Sasuke unos minutos más tarde, cuando ambos ya volvían a estar casi al borde del sueño de nuevo.

–¿Por qué?– preguntó respirando contra su cuello, ese largo, delgado y blanquecino cuello que Naruto admiraba y envidiaba–. Estar aquí es lo mejor del día.

Con un suspiro, Sasuke sacó una mano de debajo del edredón y la alzó para contemplarla. La habitación estaba sumida en la penumbra, pero Naruto supuso que eso no significaba un impedimento para el Uchiha.

–A mí también me gusta estar así– contestó finalmente Sasuke, escondiendo de nuevo la mano y volteándose para encararlo. Los alientos de ambos entrechocaron, y a pesar del suave olor a sueño, Naruto lo sintió como algo casi mágico. Nunca en su vida se había despertado al lado de alguien que lo abrazara y acunara tanto, y mucho menos que invadiera su espacio privado con tanto descaro. Lo curioso era que no se sentía intimidado por aquella invasión, si no que más bien la recibía como agua de mayo–. Me recuerda a cuando era pequeño.

Naruto acarició con delicadeza el cabello de Sasuke, sintiéndolo suave y esponjoso bajo la yema de sus dedos. Desde pequeño, siempre había tenido la sensación de que el cabello de Sasuke debía de ser áspero y duro, así que cuando tuvo la oportunidad de masajearlo a gusto, no pudo evitar sentir un atisbo de satisfacción. Sasuke era tan distinto a como se lo había imaginado desde un principio…

–¿Sasu–chan dormía abrazado?

Sasuke le pinchó la cintura por encima del pijama y Naruto reprimió una carcajada, aunque no pudo evitar apartarse de él.

–¿Tú nunca habías dormido abrazado a nadie antes?

–No– respondió con sinceridad, volviendo a acercarse a su acompañante. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, pasó una pierna por encima del Uchiha y se incorporó para quedar tumbado sobre él. Una vez así, Naruto apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón, maravillándose en la sensación reconfortante que lo envolvió–. Eres el primero, Sasu–chan.

–No me llames así– con cariño, Sasuke le pasó una mano por el cabello, provocando que Naruto escondiera el rostro en su pecho–. O te tiraré de las orejas si lo haces.

–¡Oh, estoy terriblemente asustado!

Ambos se rieron ante eso y forcejearon durante un rato, para al final, acabar ambos en el suelo tras un fuerte golpe.

–Tonto– se quejó Sasuke poniéndose en pie, llevándose una mano a la zona adolorida–. A veces tiene unas ideas que…

Naruto no lo dejó acabar, ya que pasó una pierna por entre las del Uchiha y lo devolvió al suelo. Como si fuese un peso muerto, Sasuke volvió a caer y Naruto lo volvió a aprisionar bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Naruto le sacó la lengua, y Sasuke le dedicó otra de sus más sinceras y puras sonrisitas.

–Ojalá pudiese detener el tiempo ahora…– masculló buscando sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos. Movido por la ternura que había desprendido la voz de Sasuke, Naruto se dejó hacer–. ¿Te imaginas quedarnos aquí los dos, para siempre?

Naruto apretó su mano, inclinándose sobre el rostro de Sasuke para acariciar su nariz con la de él. ¿Cuándo ese gesto se había vuelto habitual? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser incómodo? ¿Cuándo había decidido que era algo bueno y que podía hacerlo con Sasuke?

–No hay nada que desearía más.

Y entonces ocurrió. Por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke se acercó al rostro de Naruto y le dio un suave y casto beso en la mejilla, el típico que un niño le daría a un familiar cercano.

–Quedémonos un rato más.

Naruto imitó su movimiento y volvió a tumbarse en el suelo. Hacía frío, pero el calor que se extendía por su cuerpo desde sus entrañas y su corazón, era la sensación más cálida del mundo.

* * *

A Naruto le sorprendió que el mismo Sasuke paciente y cariñoso que lo abrazaba por las noches fuese el mismo apático y callado que tenía al lado. Era cierto que Sasuke nunca había sido muy dado a las relaciones, pero también era cierto que estaba mejorando. Desde que había vuelto parecía un poco más sociable y amistoso –tal vez uno de los muchos palos que había recibido en la guerra había servido para algo–, pero eso no escondía el hecho de que Sasuke, ya de por sí, fuese una persona no dada a las relaciones, o como Ino había dicho la noche anterior tras una pausa dramática y borracha, no era una persona accesible.

Lo cierto es que a Naruto, Sasuke tampoco le había inspirado nunca un sentimiento de agrado. Sentía el magnetismo que el Uchiha irradiaba, esa fuerza invisible que impulsaba a la gente a ir tras él, pero jamás había sentido el mismo sentimiento de comodidad que sentía con cualquier otro de sus compañeros. Aunque eso había sido antes de conocerlo y apreciarlo, antes de quererlo como a un amigo, como a un compañero, como a un hermano. Eso había sido muchísimo antes. Y si con su conversión a compañero de equipo y amigo la relación entre ambos había cambiado –y por ende, su relación interpersonal–, ahora que se habían reconciliado y habían empezado a hacerlo casi todo juntos, Naruto podía sentir el nuevo cambio.

No lo había visto venir, más bien había sido como algo natural, algo que debía pasar. Al estar dentro del ojo huracán no se había dado cuenta, pero por lo visto, el cambio era más que notorio, y más cuando Sakura, en un arranque de valentía, celos y sentimientos encontrados, lo arrastró fuera de la multitud para casi recriminarle que le estaba haciendo a su Sasuke–kun. Extrañado, Naruto la observó fijamente, y por eso se llevó una colleja.

–¿Tu Sasuke–kun?– cuestionó fregándose la nuca con gesto distraído–. ¿Acaso hemos vuelto atrás en el tiempo?

Sakura se fregó las sienes con paciencia.

–No me lo tengas en cuenta– musitó ella tomando asiento en un banco de piedra cercano–. Es por la mierda de tarjetas de la suerte– especificó sacando la suya del bolsillo del abrigo rojizo que vestía, a juego con sus arreboladas mejillas y sus labios. También la punta de su nariz se había unido al espectáculo, y la nieve que caía delicadamente en suaves y esponjosos copos blanquecinos no hacía más que resaltar su belleza natural–. Aquí pone que voy a conocer el amor de manos de una persona inesperada, pero que no será a la que realmente quiera. Dice que mi amor verdadero es alguien a quien ya conozco, alguien a quien he querido de una u otra manera en el pasado.

Naruto le robó la tarjeta de las manos. Efectivamente, en el párrafo dedicado al amor, ponía exactamente eso. Por el ligero vistazo que pudo darle antes de que Sakura se la arrebatara y le diera un nuevo coscorrón, iba a tener suerte en otros aspectos de su vida.

–¿Y tú has pensado que ese amor verdadero puede ser Sasuke?

Sakura se recolocó la bufanda en un gesto de nerviosismo.

–¿Quién si no?

Naruto sonrió y se acercó más a ella, hasta el punto de tenerla tan cerca que si ella volteaba a mirarlo, no dudaba de que un beso ocurriera entre ambos.

–Yo, por supuesto.

Sakura volteó el rostro, pero Naruto no sintió el impulso que creyó que sentiría en el momento dado de acortar la distancia entre ambos. Y era extraño, porque Sakura estaba especialmente bella esa tarde, tan pálida y arrebolada, con el cabello reluciente bajo el sol del atardecer y los copos a medio deshacer en su piel que casi conseguían crear una aura celestial a su alrededor.

–¿Tú?– Sakura parpadeó seductoramente un par de veces, poniendo una mano sobre su cuello y subiéndola lentamente hacia su mejilla–. ¿Eso crees?

Naruto quería asentir y decir que sí. Quería acortar la distancia entre ambos y besarla. Quería cogerla por la cintura y abrazarla. Quería ver el vestido que había debajo de la chaqueta. Quería saber cómo se sentiría el cuerpo de la kunoichi contra el suyo. Quería muchas cosas, pero paradójicamente, no quería nada.

–Esto es raro…– musitó unos segundos más tarde, cuando la boca de Sakura estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya.

–¿Verdad que si?– con tranquilidad, Sakura se separó de él. Naruto se volteó a mirarla, y vio que tenía una sonrisa sincera en su rostro–. Es como si tú y yo… no fuese a funcionar.

–Nope. No funcionaría.

Sakura soltó una carcajada que le nació del alma antes de presionarle las costillas con el codo y preguntarle maléficamente que era lo que ponía en su tarjeta. Distraídamente, Naruto se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó el sobre con la tarjeta que aún no había abierto.

–¿Qué crees que pondrá?

Naruto se encogió de hombros y la abrió, pero en el mismo instante que estaba a punto de descubrir su suerte para el año vigente, Sasuke apareció a su lado con dos cuencos de sopa de miso que repartían sus nuevas compañías en la entrada del templo. Cuando Naruto los había visto había querido salir huyendo, pero entre risas, Sakura le había dicho que era su penitencia, su propia actividad para fomentar la cohesión grupal.

–¿Qué hacéis aquí?– les preguntó Sasuke tendiéndoles a cada uno una tacita de sopa. Estaba caliente, y eso obligó a Naruto a dejarla sobre el banco. A su lado, Sakura había sido más lista y se había puesto los guantes antes de coger el tazo–. Estáis muy apartados.

–Estábamos enamorándonos.

Sasuke ni se molestó en expresar sus sentimientos ante tal afirmación.

–¿Debería irme?

Naruto se rio y Sakura se sonrojó violentamente. Sin embargo, la kunoichi lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastró junto a ellos al banco.

–Estábamos a punto de ver que pone en la tarjeta de la suerte de Naruto– explicó con amabilidad, después de dar un sorbo a su tacita de sopa–. ¿Tú ya has abierto la tuya, Sasuke–kun?

Sasuke se sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta un sobre cuadriculado, igual que el que Naruto tenía en la mano. Estaba intacto.

–Abrámoslo juntos– con entusiasmo, Sakura dejó su tacita sobre el banco y le robó su sobre a Naruto, rompiéndolo apenas un instante después. Sin embargo, no leyó lo que ponía y se lo devolvió de nuevo al rubio–. ¡Venga, venga! ¡Tienes que verlo tu primero, si no no se cumplirá!

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro pero hizo lo que se le ordenaba. Sacó la tarjetita del sobre abierto y la leyó. Para variar, no se llevó ninguna sorpresa. Su suerte en la salud era favorable, en el dinero era estable y en el amor era propicia.

–Lo mismo de cada año: Me voy a quedar a dos velas de nuevo.

Sakura le arrebató la tarjeta con el ceño fruncido y la leyó.

–Pone que tu suerte en el amor será propicia. Eso ya es un cambio respecto al año pasado, ¿No?

–El año pasado también ponía que iba a ser propicia, y aquí estoy.

Sakura bufó exasperada, aventándose cómicamente con la tarjeta.

–Que yo sepa fue propicia: Hinata y yo misma te confesamos nuestros sentimientos. Te dijimos que te queríamos.

–¿Qué Hinata y tú qué?– cuestionó Sasuke alternando una mirada de extrañeza entre ambos. Nadie le hizo caso.

–Lo tuyo fue una sucia y vil mentira– Naruto intentó arrebatarle la tarjeta, pero Sakura se aferró a ella como si le fuese la vida en ello. Finalmente, se dio por vencido y dejó de insistir–. Y lo de Hinata… bueno, fue muy bonito y tal, pero…

–¿Pero qué?

A pesar de que era Sakura quien había formulado la pregunta, fue Sasuke el que le dedicó una mirada intimidatoria, casi como si le reprochara haber recibido una declaración de amor.

–Pues eso…– nerviosamente se llevó una mano a la nuca y se la rascó. En su interior, el Kyûby soltó una larga y gutural carcajada que reverberó en todo su ser–… que fue muy bonito pero inútil. Hinata es buena persona, y la adoro, pero…– tanto Sasuke como Sakura lo observaron con el ceño fruncido en una mueca que oscilaba entre la extrañeza y la indignación–… ¡No me presionéis más!

Sakura negó con la cabeza antes de recitar en voz alta el párrafo correspondiente a su suerte en el amor.

–Veamos: Conocerás el amor de parte de una persona especial para ti– Sakura levantó la vista y la fijó en Naruto, que se hizo el loco mientras Sasuke lo observaba de reojo–. Será un amor complicado, pero valdrá la pena. Esfuérzate en ello.

–Eso no suena a que recibirás otra declaración de amor– se mofó Sasuke un segundo después–. Vas a tener que trabajar para recibir una muestra de amor de tu persona especial, Naruto.

El rubio se volteó a mirarlos con las mejillas encendidas y los mofletes hinchados. Tanto Sakura como Sasuke trataron de evitar el contacto visual, pero fallaron estrepitosamente y estallaron en un súbito ataque de risa que Naruto no sabía de dónde había podido nacer.

–Nadie dijo que el amor fuera sencillo– con demasiada fuerza, Sakura le devolvió la tarjeta. Al momento siguiente, por eso, ya le había arrebatado el sobre a Sasuke y lo había abierto–. Veamos ahora lo que la suerte le depara a Sasuke–kun.

Casi con dramatismo, Sasuke cogió la tarjeta. La leyó una y otra vez, y a juzgar por la expresión en su rostro había descubierto algo que no era bueno. Naruto fue el primero en hacerse con la susodicha tarjeta y leerla.

_Salud: Favorable en su mayoría, aunque con un pequeño bache inesperado._

_Dinero: Estable, recibirás unos ingresos inesperados que te permitirán conseguir aquello que deseas desde el punto de vista material._

_Amor: Propicio, aunque deberás esforzarte en preservar. El amor es como una planta, hay que cuidarlo y cultivarlo. Encárgate de regarlo y este florecerá de manos de una persona especial para ti._

–Pues parece que tú también vas a encontrar el amor, Sasuke–chan– remugó Naruto pasándole la tarjeta a Sakura, que se apresuró a empaparse en sus palabras–. ¿Alguna candidata?

–Ya tuvimos esta conversación– musitó Sasuke con tono helado, dedicándole una mirada furiosa.

–¿Ah sí?– preguntó Sakura devolviéndole la tarjeta, que Sasuke se apresuró a guardarse en el interior de la chaqueta–. No conmigo, eso desde luego.

El tono que había usado había sido casi reprobatorio, pero Naruto ya llevaba demasiado tiempo vivido con Sakura como para que eso pudiese afectarlo de algún modo.

–Tú tampoco hablas de esas cosas con nosotros.

Sakura frunció los labios coquetamente.

–No me importa, la verdad. Haced lo que queráis, pero…– hizo una pausa dramática en la que levantó los pies del suelo y los meció en el aire. Naruto no supo si era una niña pequeña o una chica intentando flirtear–… Sasuke–kun, yo siempre voy a estar ahí.

Naruto dejó escapar una suave risita al ver como ella se colgaba del cuello del Uchiha. Lo curioso fue que Sasuke no la apartó ni le dedicó un comentario cortante, típico para el que hubiese sido él y en esa situación.

–Lo tendré en cuenta–respondió–. Aunque no te hagas ilusiones.

Sakura bufó exasperada.

–¡No me las haré!– de un pequeño salto se puso en pie, y cuando ya estuvo bien equilibrada, se inclinó sobre ambos y los besó a cada uno en la mejilla.

–Pase lo que pase, siempre podremos regresar aquí, los tres. Yo siempre os voy a querer, a ambos.

Naruto le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, y para su sorpresa, también Sasuke. El corazón se le olvidó de latir al reconocer que esa era la sonrisa infantil que solo a él le dedicaba. Durante un segundo, el mundo se volvió gris.

* * *

_Vayamos por partes: No tenéis ni idea lo que me costó no escribir un beso entre estos dos pipiolos cuando están en la cama a la mañana siguiente. Era como si cada vez que escribiera una frase, la siguiente tuviese que ser "Y se besaron", pero me alejé de la idea con todas mis fuerzas para reservarlo para la escena que tenía en la cabeza. Dicho esto, espero que esa escena ñoña no os haya chirriado. Sorprende, eso sí, pero después de todas las monerías que han pasado y als desgracia, quería darles algo íntimo a los personajes. Algo íntimo, pero si os fijáis no hay anda de erótico ni sexual en lo que hacen, simplemente es un contacto entre ambos en el que se dicen mucho y a la vez muy poco._

_Sobre el momento NaruSaku… espero que hayáis entendido lo que pasa con Naruto. Él quiere a Sakura pero… no digo nada más, ese momento no está puesto ahí por gracia divina, ni tampoco para poner celoso a Sasuke. Por otro lado, os advierto que Sasuke es infinitamente más avispado que Naruto (aunque eso creo que es algo innecesario de decir xD). Ah! Y para pareja romántica de Sakura, os lo dejo a vuestra elección. Y como dato curioso… quedaos con las predicciones de Año Nuevo para Sasuke. (En el siguiente capítulo, que es otro de mis favoritos, entenderéis porque digo lo que digo (al menos en una parte). ¡Podéis elucubrar si queréis!)_

_Aclarado todo esto… creo que no tengo nada más que decir… o tal vez justificar porque Sasuke está tan en el limbo de la niñez, pero para eso os pido que esperéis unos cuantos capítulos (a uno de los que se ve desde su punto de vista), dónde ya os comentaré con más detalles la dicotomía que estoy tomando con el personaje._

_Así que pasamos a los reviews! Deciros que los del capítulo anterior me gustaron un montón, y que siento enormemente si a alguna os deprimí. El capítulo en si era todo lo contrario, era una oda a la vida, a que no importa lo malo que sean las cosas, se puede salir adelante (De ahí que Naruto sólo agradezca y no se deprima, aparte de que si os fijasteis, sus flores no simbolizaban en ningún momento pena o desconsuelo, como si lo hacían las de Sasuke). Muchas gracias a __**Goten Trunks5**__ (Sobre lo del equipo siete tienes razón, pero quería hacer hincapié en ellos tres. Kakashi aparece como casual, y el pobre Yamato ni aparece. Quería que fuese más íntimo y no tan: equipo siete. No sé si me explico xD Y si, el capítulo es nostálgico, aunque yo quería un poco de alegría T-T), a __**Aoi-Hikawa**__ (Lo siento, lo siento! Para la siguiente procuraré mirar mejor. El problema que había tenido con el review anónimo es que estaba entre tú y otras dos personas habituales más que, precisamente, no habían dejado review en ese capítulo, así que estuve comiéndome la cabeza un buen rato, y al final pensé: No digas nada que como metas la pata, verás tú xD. De Jiraiya me había olvidado completamente! O-o Pero como el pobre hombre no tiene tumba (ahora en la versión tomo sí, pero aún no me he comprado ese precisamente, así que aún no he visto la tumba xD), no había lugar dónde dejar las flores… de todos modos, fíjate que casi todos los muertos son muertos relacionados con la guerra o que recuerdan a ella de algún modo. Y sobre Kakashi… bueno, entonces uno de los capítulos desde el punto de vista de Sasuke te va a gustar xD), a __**shameblack**__ (A mí la muerte de Neji me dolió en el alma, además Neji, que el pobre acababa de salir de un infierno. En cierto modo tiene sentido su muerte, es "importante", pero no tan importante como de los "nueve genins". Eso sí, dolió una barbaridad, y aún me dolió más que después endosaran aquella escena pro-NaruHina a muerte que en el anime se van a recrear lo que no se han recreado en su vida. No soy anti, pero los rellenos del anime tan descarados me hacen hervir la sangre. Sobre lo que comentas en tu review, chica, me hiciste llorar! Realmente, para mí, poder transmitir ese sentimiento y que consiga empatizar, es lo mejor que hay. Poner el alma y el corazón en las cosas para que cuando se lea, se transmita ese sentimiento. Pero no nos olvidemos que Kishimoto ha creado unos personajes maravillosos (cómo los desarrolla y lo que hace con ellos ya es arena de otro costal, pero que ha creado una historia que consigue llegar a los personajes, eso nadie se lo puede negar), así que la mitad de trabajo, como escritor, ya está hecho. Te agradezco enormemente esas palabras de ánimo, porque para mí, llegaron muy hondo), a __**Soy-YO-SARIEL**__ (Para mi este fic es una especie de terapia antidepresiva, así que intención no es causar depresión en absoluto, si no al revés, evitarla! Pero claro, hay cosas que para superarlas tienes que pasar por ellas, y en el caso de los personajes, Sasuke tenía que hacer esa limpieza emocional consigo mismo para continuar. Y al igual que los otros personajes. El agradecimiento es mío, y ánimos! Todo se supera en esta vida!), a __**Sayo Rio**__ (Yo dedico los capítulos muy agradecida! Y solo puedo dar las gracias por estos maravillosos reviews. Desde luego que ninguna hemos pasado por toda esa situación, pero creo que no cuesta empatizar con ese dolor y ese miedo, pensar que te lo pueden arrebatar todo en un solo segundo… y Sasuke, tan puro y virginal que por culpa de todo lo que le pasó ha acabado como ha acabado… y Naruto, que es una maravilla a pesar de todo…), a __**Violet Stwy**__ (Esto, por el contrario, no tiene nada de depresivo! No es tan profundo emocionalmente… pero en cierto modo se parece. Gracias!), a __**Yui-nyann**__ (No sé yo como Kishimoto plasmará las cosas… pero desde luego, si lo hace al estilo del de Sandaime, puede ser desgarrador (esa escena es desgarradora, al igual que Naruto por la noche pensando en Jiraiya. Dos escenas magníficas para dos personajes grandes). A mí la escena entre Naruto y Sasuke también me encanta, creo que es íntima y agradecida a la vez, saber que hay alguien ahí, pase lo que pase… es el mayor regalo del mundo), a __**Rakelita**__ (No pasa nada, la cuestión es que ya me ahs podido transmitir lo que te parece el fic! Bienvenida, y no dudes en preguntar lo que sea, que yo respondo con mucho gusto!), y a __**Zoe Mikaella**__ (Bienvenida de vuelta! Aquí serás siempre recibida con los brazos abiertos! Sobre Sasuke yo también soy bastante reticente con él, cuesta demasiado moverlo, pero como yo veo al personaje es como alguien dulce, puro y virginal en el interior, pero que por causas se ha debido convertir en un témpano de hielo. Pero en la médula sigue siendo amoroso y necesita mimos y cuidados, y que sabe que Naruto no lo va a despreciar si se los reclama y que tampoco va a arremeter contra él por mostrar esa faceta suya. En los siguientes capítulos eso se ve más, y en los que están escritos desde la perspectiva de Sasuke, aún más! Allí ya haré el análisis más a fondo! Y sobre Shingeki… el que estoy escribiendo es un JeanMika, pero si te gusta una pareja en concreto y quieres que escriba uno en concreto, yo lo hago! Ese fandom es espectacular por la cantidad de variaciones que hay… xD)._

_Y nada, hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. Sólo me queda agradeceros de todo corazón por esos maravillosos reviews y rezar para que este capítulo os haya gustado. _

_Saludos, Ankin._

_**PS:**__ Hay títulos que me cuestan y otros que no, este me lo tuve que pensar bastante, así que es metafórico – Sentirlo pero no decirlo- aunque se viene a referir que tanto Naruto como Sasuke se han dado cuenta que a su alrededor, la atmosfera que comparten es completamente diferente a la que comparten con otras personas, pero aún no "saben" bien lo que es o como asimilarlo._

**PS II:**_ Me he acordado al releer el capítulo. No tenéis ni idea de lo que me costó acabarlo (o comenzarlo, según como se mire la cosa). Al principio, en vez del vecino tocapelotas, el que llamaba a la puerta era Sai, pero lo acabé descartando porque escribí tres páginas sobre comentarios y situaciones inadecuadas, y para la relación de Naruto y Sasuke no era bueno que se sacaran a relucir trapos sucios tan pronto…_


	16. El mundo, tú y yo

_Lamento muchísimo el retraso! Esta última semana he andado algo liadilla y tampoco tenía un humor personal óptimo como para repasar el capítulo y cambiar cositas que siempre ando cambiando. Aparte de que las obras en casa han sido extenuantes y no he tenido tiempo para escribir casi nada._

**_Disclaimer:_**_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo uso sus personajes e historia sin ánimo de lucro._

**_Advertencias:_**_Spoilers Capitulo 620 (Dejémoslo en 620 lo que sea o pocos anteriores…)._

**_Advertencias__II:_**_Shônen-ai_

* * *

CAPÍTULO QUINCE**. EL MUNDO, TÚ Y YO**.

A Sasuke le gustaba leer antes de acostarse. Es más, antes de la hora de la cena seguía un ritual que nunca se perdía y solo se alteraba cuando tenía que ir a hablar con el psicólogo. Siempre se daba un largo baño, se peinaba, cenaba, se lavaba los dientes, escribía en su diario, veía la televisión junto a Naruto, volvía al baño a hacer gárgaras y después se metía en la cama a leer un rato. Todas las noches lo mismo, y cuando a Naruto le daba por aparecer por la habitación, cuando Sasuke ya hacía un rato que se había ido a la cama, el Uchiha apagaba la luz y ambos dormían a pierna suelta. Sin embargo, esa noche, cuando Naruto se escabulló en la habitación para dormir, Sasuke no cerró el libro ni apagó la luz.

–¿Está interesante?– preguntó señalando el libro con la cabeza, refugiándose bajo las mantas y no pudiendo reprimir un murmullo de placer al sentir que la cama estaba calentita.

–Sí.

Sasuke continuó a lo suyo, así que Naruto le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos, tratando que la débil luminosidad de la lámpara de la mesilla de noche no perturbase su descanso. No obstante, veinte minutos más tarde aún continuaba despierto y atento, como si afuera no fuese ya negra noche y él no tuviese que descansar.

–¿Cuánto más vas a leer?

Sasuke tardó un tiempo en contestar, y Naruto lo atribuyó a lo enfrascado que estaba en la lectura. Cuando el Uchiha se dio cuenta de que le habían preguntado algo, Naruto ya estaba sobre él observándolo fijamente con unos ojos grandes y resplandecientes, semejantes a los de un búho.

–No lo sé– incómodo, Sasuke se apartó de él y se recostó sobre su costado–. Tú déjame leer.

–Es que me molesta la luz– se quejó el rubio acomodándose a su espalda y rodeando un brazo por la cintura del Uchiha–. Deja ese libro y durmamos, Sasu–chan.

–Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así– se quejó con cierta molestia. Naruto sonrió y lo aprisionó más contra él, perdiéndose en el aroma afrutado e invernal que irradiaba Sasuke–. Y leo lo que quiero. Vete a tu cama si quieres dormir.

–¡Eres cruel!– refunfuñó, arrastrando perezosamente la última sílaba, como si fuese un niño pequeño–. Esta también es mi cama, ¿Sabes? Llevo casi más tiempo durmiendo en esta que en la mía propia…

–No mientas– lo reprendió Sasuke golpeándolo en la cabeza con el libro–. Y no me des la brasa o te mando a tu cuarto de una patada en el culo, ¿Me has entendido?

–Sí, si…– decidido a tener la fiesta en paz, Naruto se pasó un brazo por debajo de la cabeza y el otro lo cruzó por encima de su abdomen. En silencio, se dedicó a contemplar el techo de la habitación, y después de mucho meditarlo, pensó que tal vez sería buena idea pintar un poco. Al fin y al cabo, tanto Sasuke como él tenían dinero ahorrado, y las paredes blancas eran demasiado aburridas–. Oye Sasuke…

–¿Qué?– cuestionó con tono mordaz, pasando de página.

–¿Quieres que pintemos el piso?

–¿Ahora?

Naruto se volteó a mirarlo, maravillándose en lo dulce e infantil que se veía Sasuke con el cabello revuelto, la piel blanquecina y el pijama holgado.

–Algún día– se encogió de hombros y volvió la vista al techo–. Podríamos escoger los colores, tú y yo y…

–¿Es eso lo que quieres?

–Sí. Al fin y al cabo vivimos juntos, ¿No? Esta casa es de los dos…

–Es tuya– especificó Sasuke volviendo a pasar de página–, pero di lo que quieras.

Tras dejar escapar un suspiro desganado, Naruto dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y volvió a pasar una mano por la cintura de Sasuke, que estaba ardiendo.

–¿Sasuke?– preguntó unos minutos más tarde.

–¿Qué?– esta vez sonó exasperado, y Naruto temió haber sobrepasado una línea invisible. Sin embargo, no podía importarle menos, no después de lo que iba a preguntarle–. ¿Has tenido sexo alguna vez?

Sasuke se volteó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

–¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

–No sé– de nuevo, se encogió de hombros y apoyó la cabeza en el abdomen duro del Uchiha–. Es sólo una pregunta.

–Duérmete, estás empezando a delirar.

–¿Eso es un sí?

Sasuke bufó y dejó el libro sobre la mesilla de noche. A continuación, apagó la luz y se recostó en la cama, ayudando a Naruto a acomodarse encima suyo.

–Eso es un "deja de preguntar".

Con una sonrisa, Naruto se aferró a la cintura de su amigo y cerró los ojos. Complacido, dejó que la respiración pausada del Uchiha y los débiles latidos de su corazón lo mecieran y lo acunaran en el sueño de Morfeo. Ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta.

* * *

Despertó horas más tarde, cuando el sol ya estaba bien brillante en el cielo y sus rayos se colaban entre las rendijas de la persiana de manera traicionera. Con muchísimo esfuerzo, Naruto consiguió darse la vuelta y enterrar la cabeza bajo la almohada, en un vano intento de taparse de la luz solar. A su espalda, Sasuke hizo lo mismo, y Naruto sintió como el Uchiha enterraba la nariz en su nuca y lo apresaba contra su cuerpo. Estaba calentito.

No obstante, la tranquilidad les duró menos de lo esperado, ya que antes de quedarse adormilados los dos, llamaron al timbre de la puerta. Dejando escapar un gritito de angustia, Sasuke se recostó bajo las mantas, y Naruto entendió que debía ser él quien fuese a abrir la puerta.

Le costó llegar hasta ella, y cuando descubrió que era su vecino pidiéndole un poco de leche, Naruto sintió un extraño instinto homicida anidar en su interior. Cuando despidió al viejo volvió a la cama, pero fue incapaz de encontrar la posición adecuada, esa en la que su cuerpo y el mundo convergían para formar uno solo y sumirlo en un estado de paz interior y física que solo podía conseguirse con la iluminación.

–¿Cuánto crees que puede costar una casa?– preguntó al aire mientras se ponía en pie, buscando a ciegas las zapatillas.

–Mucho dinero– fue la réplica que recibió de debajo de una pila de mantas.

–¿Y si la construyéramos los dos?

–No lo sé.

Naruto pensó que la jugada podría salirles más barata, y sin ningún tipo de consideración ni mayor segundo pensamiento, se fue al comedor a buscar en el diario las ofertas inmobiliarias. Dos horas más tarde no había encontrado nada que se adecuara a sus gustos, así que se deshizo de los papeles y salió a la terraza a tomar el fresco.

Hacía frío, más que cualquier otro año, pero en vez de taparse, Naruto respiró el aire gélido matutino de la aldea y se maravilló con la sensación punzante que este dejaba después de pasar por sus demasiado calientes pulmones. Para él, que siempre había vivido solo, el invierno era una mala época. Los niños no salían a jugar a la calle tan a menudo, y él estaba obligado a recluirse en su piso, sin nadie con quien pasar el tiempo. El verano era otra historia, podía regresar muy tarde a casa, y aunque el sentimiento de soledad que lo envolvía al poner un pie en su casa era el mismo, este no se mantenía durante un largo período de tiempo, como sí que le pasaba en invierno. Sin embargo, desde que la guerra había acabado y las bajas temperaturas habían empezado a hacer acto de presencia, Naruto las recibió con los brazos abiertos. Tras mucho, demasiado tiempo tenía a alguien con quien compartir los largos y solitarios días, alguien con quien acurrucarse y alguien a quien abrazar por las noches. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que el invierno, en vez de arrebatarle su hogar, se lo estaba entregando.

–Vas a coger frío–aun arrastrando el tono por culpa del sueño, Sasuke se acercó a él por la espalda y le tiró una manta a los hombros–. ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

Naruto se esperó a que Sasuke se apoyara también en la barandilla para contestar.

–Pensaba.

–Últimamente piensas demasiado– con un suspiro desganado, Sasuke tomó asiento en su silla, abrazándose a sí mismo y arrebujándose en su manta–. ¿Has hecho el desayuno, por lo menos?

–No– Naruto volvió la vista a la visión matutina y gélida de la aldea. El agua que durante la noche se había congelado, comenzaba a deshacerse, y el que se había acumulado en las estatuas de los Hokages se estaba derritiendo, confiriéndoles un aura de debilidad y fortaleza que Naruto no entendía–. ¿Por qué no vamos a entrenar un poco y después nos paramos a desayunar?

Sasuke estornudó a su espalda.

–Me parece bien.

Y así fue como acabaron en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, intercambiando puños, patadas y técnicas como si les fuese la vida en ello. Al principio de su combate de práctica, Sasuke llevaba la ventaja, pero tras una patada que Naruto pensó que esquivaría, lo tumbó y él se hizo con el control, aunque también se ganó tener que llevar a cuestas al Uchiha al hospital.

–Esto es un simple esguince– concluyó Sakura después de examinarle el tobillo a su amigo, que se había hinchado como una pelota de tenis. Para Naruto, el golpe no había sido tan duro como para fracturar un tobillo, pero tanto Sakura como Sasuke parecían pensar lo contrario–. Aprende a controlarte, Naruto. Si la próxima vez rompes una costilla en vez de un tobillo, la recuperación no será tan agradable.

Naruto se disculpó una y mil veces, aunque eso no evitó que ambos le dedicaran una mirada furibunda.

–¡Dejad de mirarme así!– se quejó mientras Sakura envolvía el miembro fracturado con una malla–. Pensaba que lo iba a esquivar.

–Si a mí eso me da igual…– continuó ella obligando a Sasuke a intentar mover el pie. Al no conseguirlo, se sintió satisfecha con su trabajo y le pasó sus sandalias–. Procura no apoyarte demasiado sobre ese pie. Ya tienes el tobillo curado, pero prefiero que la última etapa de sanación la haga tu cuerpo por cuenta propia. Si abusas del ninjutsu médico, al final tu cuerpo no sabrá ni recuperarse de un simple arañazo.

–Entendido– con toda su buena voluntad, Naruto ayudó a Sasuke a ponerse en pie. Cuando lo tuvo bien cogido, se dio cuenta de que en realidad pesaba muchísimo menos de lo esperado.

–Si te empieza a doler mucho tómate un calmante– Sakura los acompañó hasta la puerta y se la abrió–. Os darán la receta en el centro de enfermería de la primera planta. ¡Buena suerte!

A continuación, Sakura vociferó un nombre, dando por zanjada su discusión. Mientras ambos avanzaban pasillo abajo, se cruzaron con la que posiblemente era la siguiente paciente de Sakura. A simple vista no parecía tener ninguna herida horrible, pero en cuanto ambos vieron el vendaje de su brazo cubierto de sangre, se apresuraron desaparecer de allí. Ya habían vivido demasiado horror durante la guerra.

En el centro de enfermería tuvieron que esperarse un buen rato a que los atendieran, y cuando finalmente lo hicieron, Naruto pensó que la paciencia de Sasuke había llegado a su límite. El Uchiha nunca se había caracterizado por ser paciente, y si a eso se le sumaba que él lo acababa de lisiar, tenía un humor de perros.

–Bien, ya está– dijo cuando consiguió la receta–. Si quieres ves yendo a casa. Yo voy a buscar esto a la farmacia…

–Y una mierda– con esfuerzo, Sasuke se levantó del sillón en el que se había sentado. Ya podía apoyar el pie, pero por su titubeo a la hora de andar, era obvio que no parecía querer forzarlo más de lo necesario–. Vamos a desayunar. Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

–Querrás decir comer– Naruto señaló el reloj que Sasuke tenía a su espalda–. ¿Te apetece ramen?

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

–Está bien, pero pagas tú.

–Sí, si…

Llegar al Ichiraku Ramen a paso de civil era algo que Naruto no quería repetir en su vida, y a juzgar por la expresión de malas pulgas de Sasuke, él tampoco; así que cuando tomaron asiento y ordenaron sus pedidos, ambos suspiraron aliviados.

–¡Naruto! ¡Me alegro de verte por aquí!– lo saludó el dueño mientras comenzaba a prepararles su almuerzo–. Hacía mucho que no venías por aquí…

Naruto se sintió feliz al escuchar eso.

–¿Me echabas de menos, viejo?

El hombre soltó una carcajada gutural que hizo que Sasuke se envarara en su asiento.

–¿Cómo no voy a echar de menos a mi cliente favorito? ¡Llevo toda una semana esperándote! ¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado con tu ramen de año nuevo?

Distraídamente, el rubio se rascó la nuca.

–¡Este año he estado ocupado!

El viejo se acercó a él por encima del mostrador y volvió a dedicarle otra de sus risotadas guturales.

–¡Pues eso me alegra!

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, y tres boles de ramen más tarde, Naruto volvió a ayudar a Sasuke a caminar. Cuando habían salido del hospital el Uchiha parecía tener bajo control el dolor, pero tras la inesperada caminata y el cansancio acumulado, su tobillo parecía estar rindiéndose. A la menor oportunidad, Naruto dejó a Sasuke en un banco y se apresuró a ir a la farmacia, suponiendo de antemano que por mucho que el otro rechinara los dientes de dolor no iba a ser capaz de comprar los calmantes. Y de nuevo, como llevaba pasándole toda la mañana, se encontró haciendo cola.

–Hola Naruto– recibió la inesperada salutación de Iruka.

–¡Iruka–sensei!– exclamó emocionado, agradeciendo a quien fuese porque hubiese encontrado compañía en su larga espera–. ¿Qué haces en la farmacia?

Iruka se sonrojó violentamente, y Naruto decidió no insistir, al igual que había decidido hacer caso omiso de la caja que su maestro se había escondido apresuradamente tras la espalda.

–Ten–tengo dolor de garg–garganta– balbuceó.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos tras su nuca.

–Te creo.

"_Yo no_".

–¿Y tú qué haces aquí?– para tratar de escurrir el bulto, o tal vez para demostrar su genuina preocupación, Iruka mostró interés por él.

–Esta mañana le he dado una patada a Sasuke en el tobillo y se ha hecho un esguince. Sakura–chan se lo ha curado, pero ha dicho algo de no sé qué de adaptación y… bueno, que a Sasuke le duele el tobillo y tengo que comprarle calmantes.

Iruka se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho, y durante un rapidísimo segundo, Naruto tomó constancia de la cajita que había intentado ocultar.

–Pobre Sasuke. A eso se le llama empezar el año con mal pie…

Ambos dejaron escapar una risotada tras la broma que asustó a los demás clientes que estaban haciendo cola.

–No se lo digas…–arrebolado, Iruka trató de buscar a Sasuke con la mirada por la farmacia. Al no encontrarlo, volvió a ocultar su cajita, no sin antes apoyar una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto–. Pero realmente lo siento por él.

–No voy a decirle nada…– Naruto sonrió abiertamente–. Igual que no voy a decir nada sobre tu noche loca…

Iruka no supo dónde meterse tras aquello.

Media hora más tarde, Naruto volvió a donde había dejado a Sasuke. En cuanto puso un pie en la calle notó que la temperatura ambiente se había caldeado, pero al llevar la vista al cielo descubrió unos nubarrones bajos y achaparrados, totalmente blanquecinos, que cubrían el cielo azul pálido de invierno. Maravillado ante la visión, Naruto fue contemplando el cielo todo el camino, y antes de darse cuenta ya se había encontrado con Sasuke.

–Va a nevar– fue lo primero que dijo el Uchiha al ponerse en pie. El descanso le debió de ir bien, ya que no hizo ninguna mueca de dolor al apoyar el pie.

–¡Entonces podremos sentarnos frente a la chimenea, o salir a fuera a jugar!– exclamó ilusionado, cogiendo a su amigo por los hombros y zarandeándolo. Con un manotazo, Sasuke se deshizo de él–. ¡Va a nevar, Sasuke!

–Que sí, que si… pero vamos a casa.

Naruto lo cogió del brazo, ignorando sus protestas, y lo arrastró hasta su casa, donde no perdió el tiempo en abandonarlo a su suerte y correr a encender su pequeña chimenea.

–¡Nieve, nieve!– canturreó mientras Sasuke se deshacía aún de su chaqueta y sandalias en la entrada–. ¡Tengo ganas de que nieve! ¿Tú no, Sasuke?

–Si…– con un leve cojeo, Sasuke se dejó caer sobre el sofá, no sin antes haber arrasado la cocina en busca de un vaso y los calmantes–. Aunque la última nevada me trae malos recuerdos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Naruto sintió como su corazón se encogía dentro de su pecho. El recuerdo vago del ataque de ansiedad, ese ataque de pánico que pensó que le iba a provocar la muerte y que nunca jamás podría volver a ser feliz de nuevo, lo envolvió como un antiguo conocido odioso al que no quería ni volver a ver en su vida. El sentimiento fue tan fuerte que tuvo que agachar la cabeza y frotarse el pecho, tratando de que ese calor inhumano que se extendía como un gas venenoso, calara más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

–Naruto– lo llamó Sasuke. Pero su voz sonó lejana, igual que lo había hecho en sus sueños hacía ya tanto tiempo–. ¡Hey, Naruto!– se arrodilló a su lado y le tocó el hombro, pero Naruto ya se sintió perdido–. ¡Para, para!– con un grito, Sasuke lo obligó a mirarlo. No tenía activado el Sharingan, así que sus ojos eran dos orbes ónix negras como la noche, un pozo oscuro que, paradójicamente, se sentía cálido. En contraste con su pálida piel, hacían un combo atípico que revolvió el vientre y la sangre de Naruto.

–No te vayas– musitó cogiendo a Sasuke por la nuca, acercándolo a él. Sin muchos miramientos, apoyó su frente en la del otro e inspiró el mismo aire que él exhalaba. Caliente, ardiente, sofocante.

–Estoy aquí– Sasuke rodeó sus manos con las suyas, unas manos cálidas, suaves y dulces como su aliento–. Estoy aquí. No voy a irme a ningún lado.

Naruto frotó su nariz contra la de él y cerró los ojos. La ansiedad fue disminuyendo, y el calor que llevaba sintiendo desde hacía tiempo cuando estaba junto a Sasuke reemplazó cualquier vestigio de angustia. Se sentía bien, se sentía en casa, se sentía amado.

–Prométemelo– musitó abriendo los ojos, clavándolos en los del Uchiha. Una mirada límpida y pura, transparente–. Prométeme que nunca te irás a ningún lado.

–Te lo prometo– Sasuke no tuvo ni que pensarse la respuesta–. No voy a irme.

Y como si de un pacto que tuviesen que sellar se tratase, ambos acortaron la distancia entre ellos. A fuera, la nieve empezó a caer, pausada y relajada, aunque muy agitada y revoltosa. Copiosa, pero segura.

* * *

_Y esa era la escena del beso de la que os hablaba en el anterior capítulo. Porque supongo que se entiende que se han besado, ¿No? xD Quería hacerlo de una manera natural y que no tuviese nada que ver con una escena íntima ñoña, quería que fuese algo que simplemente tenía que pasar porque debía pasar. No sé si os ha gustado o no, pero a mí me encantó escribirlo._

_Notas curiosas: Para comenzar, la tarjetita de la suerte de Sasuke en que decía que su salud iba a tener un pequeño traspiés, se ha cumplido en este capítulo. Es decir, de lo que la tarjetita lo avisaba era de la torcedura de tobillo. Aunque también podría ser otras cosas que se englobaran bajo ese mismo toldo. En segundo lugar la cajita de Iruka es, efectivamente, de preservativos. Os dejo libertad para pensar. En tercer lugar… ese "Yo no" en cursiva que ocurre cuando Naruto está hablando con Iruka es el Kyûby que habla con Naruto aleatoriamente. No sé si después de la guerra todo el asunto de los bijus quedará igual, pero supongamos en este fic que si xD. Y para acabar, la descripción de la nieve en el último párrafo también es una explicación chustera y encubierta de su beso._

_Paso ahora a comentar reviews… y a agradeceros enormemente que leáis esta historia. Me motiva a continuar escribiendo y a tratar de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda. Gracias a __**Yui-nyann**__ (En este capítulo vuelven a haber escenas de cama, así que espero que te gustaran! Sobre la situación e Sakura y Naruto… a ver, la escena iba de que Naruto realmente quería intentar algo con ella, pero se da cuenta que, en realidad, eso no es lo que quiere, ni tampoco lo que siente. Por otro lado, a Sakura le pasa lo mismo, le gusta Naruto, pero no de esa manera especial. Y sobre ofrecida… bueno, yo soy de las que piensa que Sakura tiene sentimientos por Naruto, sólo que no los admite ante sí misma, como si le costara digerirlos. Además, en el manga se dan algunas pistas, y una de ellas es una frase de Yamato que nunca llegó a completar…), a __**Goten Trunks5**__ (A mí también me gusta esa escena. Están ahí sin rencores… supuestamente xD (Hasta aquí puedo leer). Y sobre el beso… bueno, tampoco había que esperar demasiado. No es un beso de amor de película romántica propiamente dicho, pero creo que menos da una piedra.), a __**shameblack**__ (Acurrucarse tampoco ha de tener una connotación romántica/sexual, y eso era lo que quería hacer con este fic, aunque es más que obvio que todos esos mimos van a acabar en algo más gordo. Tu review, en esa parte que dices sobre la salud de Sasuke, me hizo pensar largo y tendido sobre ello. Supongo que podría inventarme algo interesante…), a __**Soy YO-SARIEL**__ (Me alegro muchísimo de haberte alegrado (válgase la redundancia). No sé si este capítulo te habrá parecido muy azucarado… espero que, al menos, no hasta el punto diabético!), a __**Violet Stwy**__ (Los besos infantiles son los mejores, y a veces muestran muchísimo más. Además, que dos chicos en sas edad hagan eso… creo que dice mucho de ellos mismos y de sus problemas.), __**sofi12 **__(Como le digo a todas las nuevas: ¡Bienvenida a la familia! Siempre es agradable tener a gente nueva por aquí! Más puntos de vista que compartir! Sobre Sasuke y Naruto volviéndose acaramelados… si, está motivado por la terapia, es como si eso los hubiese hecho deshacerse de todo con lo que cargaban y ahora solo quedasen ellos mismos tratando de reconfortarse… (no sé si se entiende xD). Y Sakura… bueno, está un poco indecisa, aunque es completamente normal. Tiene sentimientos encontrados por ambos, no es sencillo deshacerse de ellos u obviarlos.), a __**Rakelita**__ (Oh, yo siempre doy bienvenidas porque estoy muy agradecida por ellas! :D Y gracias por leerte las notas del final. No sé si todo el mundo lo hace, pero te agradezco que les des una ojeada!), y a __**Zanzamaru**__ (Tranquila, yo con esto de las actus a veces también me estreso! Entre que se pasan o no se pasan y que al final acabas con mil historias y mil capítulos que leer… xD Sobre lo del festival literario SasuNaru…, se ha de tener la historia acabada, no? No creo llegar a tiempo! Sobre lo que dices de que si no lo dicen es como si no existiera… bien bien no es así, es decir, en cierto modo si, pero ambos son conscientes de que a su alrededor ocurre algo, y aunque no lo digan, lo sienten y lo aceptan)._

_Pues anda, ahsta aquí hemos llegado. Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado y nos leemos en el próximo!_

_Saludos, Ankin._

_**PS:**__ El título del capítulo se me ocurrió pensando en los títulos que Albert Espinosa usa para los capítulos de sus libros. (Si no habéis leído ninguno suyo, os lo recomiendo, es un escritor magnífico, con una exquisitez por lo simple que da verdadero gusto). Básicamente, el capítulo hace referencia a que, en cierto modo, Naruto y Sasuke viven en su propio mundo, en ese lugar en el que están ellos dos y nada ni nadie ajeno a ellos los puede importunar._


	17. Escenas de tu vida y la mía

_Este capítulo es… raro, así que espero que no me juzguéis muy cruelmente xD Eso sí, hacia el final de la narración el protagonista pasa a ser Sasuke, y ya os advierto que se va a mantener en un par de capítulos._

_Lamento de nuevo la tardanza, pero tras X tiempo (años) de estar acumulando polvo en la estantería… he rescatado los tomos de Fullmetal Alchemist y me he leído la serie. Como ese tiempo que he tardado en leer no lo he invertido en escribir…de ahí que recibáis el capítulo tan tarde._

**_Disclaimer:_**_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo uso sus personajes e historia sin ánimo de lucro._

**_Advertencias:_**_Spoilers Capitulo 620 (Dejémoslo en 620 lo que sea o pocos anteriores…)._

* * *

CAPÍTULO DIECISEIS. **ESCENAS DE TU VIDA Y LA MÍA**

La bola de nieve le reventó en la cara, cientos de trocitos minúsculos y congelados que se adhirieron a su pelo y se deslizaron por sus mejillas y el interior del cuello de su chaqueta. De lejos, pudo escuchar la risa sincera de Sasuke, y aunque Naruto sabía que acababa de hacer, posiblemente, el ridículo más espantoso de su vida en mucho tiempo, se dejó caer y se apresuró a hacer una bola de nieve de proporciones épicas. Sin embargo, Sasuke trató de sabotearle los planes lanzándole más bolas, que impactaron a diferentes distancias. Agradecido, aprovechó el error en el ataque y se dispuso a levantar su colosal bola, sólo para ser interrumpido cuando otra bola, más pequeña y traicionera, reventó de nuevo en su rostro, justo cuando él sostenía la suya sobre su cabeza con ambas manos.

–Te he dado– musitó Sasuke tratando de ocultar la risa en su tono de voz–. Punto para mí y me llevo esta ronda. O el juego en general.

–¡Ni lo sueñes!– enrabietado, Naruto sacudió la cabeza y acabó lanzándole la bola. Con un movimiento ágil, Sasuke la esquivó, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar su onda expansiva. Por culpa de su tobillo malogrado acabó cayendo al suelo, y Naruto aprovechó el instante para aprisionarlo–. Te tengo– musitó con una sonrisa zorruna, acercándose a su rostro. Sasuke no cambió su expresión ni un ápice, pero Naruto vio algo que antes de su beso de agradecimiento no había notado.

–Has capturado a un lisiado…– haciendo gala de un comportamiento gallardo, Sasuke movió la cabeza, desparramando su cabello azabache sobre la blanca nieve–. ¿Quieres un caramelo, Naru–chan?

–No…– con mucho cuidado, se quitó los guantes y también los de Sasuke, para poder entrelazar sus dedos con mayor comodidad–. ¿Quieres tú uno?

–No bromees.

No obstante, los actos de Sasuke hablaban más que sus palabras, porque a pesar de que su tono había sonado amenazador, había aceptado la caricia de buena gana.

–Me duele el tobillo– se quejó el Uchiha cuando Naruto se inclinó sobre él para acariciar su nariz con la suya–. Quítate de encima.

Tras un suspiro desganado, Naruto hizo lo que se le ordenaba.

–¿Quieres que vayamos ya a casa?

–Sí.

En silencio, ambos deshicieron sus pasos y volvieron por donde habían venido. Una vez en la casa, se despojaron de sus chaquetas y se tumbaron en el sofá, aunque Naruto se apresuró a llevarle los calmantes a Sasuke y a ofrecerse para darle un masaje en la zona adolorida.

–Después del baño– musitó Sasuke subiendo ambos pies al sofá, tratando de poner distancia entre sus manos y él–. Ahora déjame.

Naruto se levantó del suelo obedientemente.

–Voy a preparar el baño. Tú tómatelo con calma.

La bañera tardó una eternidad en llenarse. Normalmente era Sasuke el que se encargaba de hacerlo, así que Naruto hacía tiempo que había aprendido a no preocuparse sobre eso, sobre cuanto tardaba el agua hasta llegar al borde, sobre cuanto rato tenía que dejar el grifo del agua caliente abierto y cuanto el frío, sobre cuantas sales debía echar al agua para que adquiriera la tonalidad de los baños termales y el espesor deseado, sobre cuanto…

Cuando finalmente el baño estuvo preparado, no se apresuró para avisar a Sasuke. Se lo tomó con calma relativa, y cuando lo avisó, el Uchiha también se tomó su tiempo en ir hasta el baño y encerrarse para bañarse. Sin embargo, salió un minuto más tarde desnudo de cintura para arriba, mostrando el avambrazo tatuado que Naruto había odiado desde el primer momento en que lo había visto.

–Hoy has preparado tú el baño, báñate antes– musitó con un hilo de voz y la vista fija en el suelo.

Naruto lo observó con el semblante serio.

–Ya estás medio desnudo. Báñate tú– desvió la vista hacia el televisor, perdiéndose en las tonterías que unos concursantes realizaban para llevarse un estúpido premio que complaciera sus impulsos consumistas–. Además, estás lisiado, y has cogido frío.

Con pasos inseguros, casi vergonzosos, Sasuke se acercó a él. Al igual que Naruto había hecho no hacía demasiado, se arrodilló y apoyó las manos sobre sus tobillos, dirigiendo sus dedos finos y delgados hacia el talón.

–Insisto– con el pulgar, hizo presión en el puente, y Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrerle hasta la punta de la cabeza–. Báñate tú antes.

–Deja mi pie…– ordenó no muy convencido, retirando las manos de Sasuke con suavidad–. Y vete a la bañera de una vez.

–Luego no te quejes si el agua está fría– Sasuke se puso de inmediato en pie y regresó al baño. Mientras tanto, Naruto se dejó caer de espaldas al sofá, preguntándose qué demonios acababa de suceder. Por mucho que lo intentara, era incapaz de encontrar una razón lógica al extraño comportamiento que estaban teniendo ambos desde aquel fatídico día en que se gritaron las verdades a la cara. A decir verdad, aquello había sido el principio del fin, un detonante que había puesto en marcha una montaña rusa sin frenos, llena de baches, curvas y subidas que se entremezclaban en un remolino que no paraba de dar vueltas sobre sí mismo a una velocidad vertiginosa.

En algún momento de sus diatribas, debió llegar a una conclusión, ya que lo siguiente que hizo fue ponerse en pie y arrastrarse hasta el baño, desnudándose por el camino y dejando un rastro de ropa que más tarde tendría que recoger. Antes de entrar, inspiró y expiró un par de veces para intentar rebajar el ritmo de las pulsaciones que le martilleaban sin compasión el pecho.

El baño estaba sumido en la ligera neblina que se conseguía con la condensación del agua en un espacio cerrado y sofocante. Durante un segundo, Naruto se desubicó, pero en cuanto oyó el chapoteo del agua, consiguió estabilizarse y ver por fin a su amigo, que estaba hundido hasta la nariz en el agua, observándolo con una mirada que aún no sabía definir. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención a Naruto fue ver su largo y lacio cabello azabache sin las puntas paradas en ese característico peinado que siempre le había llamado la atención.

–¿Te importa?– le preguntó dando un paso al frente, dirigiéndose al grifo de la ducha para remojarse antes de meterse en la bañera.

–No.

Una vez estuvo seguro de haber limpiado su cuerpo, se volteó hacia la bañera. Se metió en la esquina contraria a la que estaba Sasuke, pero eso no evitó que los pies de ambos se tocaran.

–Creo que es la primera vez que me baño contigo en una bañera tan reducida.

Sasuke soltó una risita, y Naruto se obligó a mirarlo.

–Mira que eres idiota…

–Y tú un imbécil– despreocupado, Naruto apoyó la nuca en el borde de la bañera y estiró las piernas hasta adoptar una posición cómoda para él. Preso de una relajación sin igual, cerró los ojos, sintiendo como Sasuke se ponía en pie enfrente suyo e iba hasta la ducha para enjabonarse.

Lo oyó dese lejos, como si estuviese viviendo un sueño agradable que se sostenía sobre nubes de algodón azúcar y agua acaramelada, todo envuelto en un fino manto protector de cristal dulzón y chocolate con leche. Sin embargo, su contemplación se vio interrumpida cuando Sasuke lo apuntó con el grifo del agua fría directamente a la cabeza. Entonces el sueño se volvió en pesadilla, y las nubes de azúcar, el agua de caramelo, las cortinas de cristal y el chocolate se tornaron en cenizas dentro de su boca.

–¡Serás cabrón!– arremetió contra él poniéndose en pie, notando las gotitas perladas del agua escurrírsele cuello abajo.

–No he podido evitarlo– Sasuke sonrió inocentemente. Inocencia fingida, eso estaba claro–. Me has dado envidia.

–Entonces trágatela, y que reviente en tu estómago– Naruto salió de la bañera, yendo a sentarse a uno de los taburetes que había justo debajo de la ducha y junto a los jabones–. Eso es ser mala persona. Yo estaba muy a gusto ahí, ¿Sabes?

–Por eso lo he hecho– como si fuese costumbre entre ellos, Sasuke le enjabonó el pelo. Al principio lo hizo con brusquedad, tanta que Naruto pensaba que iba a arrancarle la cabellera, pero después continuó con movimientos circulares con la yema de los dedos, con tanta suavidad que Naruto casi lloró de felicidad–. Me has robado mi tiempo de relajación– con delicadeza, Sasuke dirigió los pulgares hacia su nuca, continuando con el masaje que había comenzado en la coronilla de su cabeza–. Si querías bañarte el primero, haber aceptado mi ofrecimiento– susurró.

–Quería bañarme contigo, estúpido.

Sasuke le pasó la mano enjabonada por la boca, obligando a Naruto a toser.

–Deja de insultarme, Naru–chan. Y de decir tonterías.

–¿Quién está diciendo tonterías?– tras aclararse la boca, Naruto se puso en pie, obligando a Sasuke a recular hasta dar con la bañera.

–No te atreverás…– amenazó abriendo los ojos, adelantando los acontecimientos.

La sonrisa zorruna de Naruto hizo acto de presencia en su rostro.

–Oh si– y como si se tratase de un niño pequeño, empujó a su amigo al agua para lanzarse después sobre él, continuando con la lucha que antes habían interrumpido. Sin embargo, cuando Naruto apoyó la mano en el torso del Uchiha para hundirlo, este se quejó.

–¡Me estás haciendo daño en el pie!– exclamó.

De inmediato, Naruto lo dejó de ir.

–¡Lo siento, lo siento!

Debería haberlo visto venir. Para cuando su disculpa acabó, Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa diabólica y lo arrojó de nuevo al agua, salpicándolo y obligándolo a perder la partida que ya casi tenía ganada.

–¡Eres un tramposo de mierda!– exclamó Naruto tratando de escupir el agua que había tragado. A su lado, Sasuke salió de la bañera para continuar enjabonándose el cuerpo–. ¡Cerdo traidor! ¡Serpiente resbaladiza cochina y miserable!

Sasuke le tiró el bote de gel de baño a la cabeza como única respuesta.

–Límpiate, sapo verrugoso.

Naruto frunció el rostro, pero dentro suyo, en aquel lugar de su corazoncito donde habitaba ese niño interior suyo que jamás moriría, sonrió y se alegró de lo que estaba viviendo.

* * *

El secador lo estaba poniendo de los nervios. Por norma general no tenía que aguantar a Sasuke en sus actividades mundanas, pero al haberse bañado juntos, sus tiempos coincidían. Y eso suponía tener que oír al atronador secador durante más tiempo del que uno consideraría adecuado. Más de una vez Naruto estuvo tentado de alargar el brazo y tirar bruscamente del cable que lo conectaba a la corriente eléctrica, pero estaba seguro que el cabrón de Sasuke tendría algún As en la manga para evitar que el secador terminase su función tan bruscamente. La mejor y más sensata opción sería esperar a que Sasuke acabase de secarse el pelo, aunque Naruto estaba seguro que no podría aguantar tanto. Ese puto ruido, ese maldito cabello, ese condenado hijo de su madre que…

El sonido cesó de repente, y Naruto necesitó de unos segundos de abstracción para darse cuenta de ello. El primer impulso que lo sobrevino fue de saltar y gritar, vociferarle al mundo que la tortura había acabado; pero el segundo impulso, el de quedarse quieto y estático, fue el que ganó. Por suerte, porque tras contemplarse durante unos segundos en el espejo, Sasuke volvió a poner en marcha el secador. Aunque esta vez Naruto fijó la mirada en él, solo para descubrir que a Sasuke su pelo le importaba una mierda y que estaba más pendiente de él.

–Lo estás haciendo a propósito…– murmuró cruzándose de brazos, no sabiendo si reír o llorar.

–La segunda vez– Sasuke volvió a apagar el secador, con la ligera diferencia que esta vez lo guardó bajo el cajón–. Parecía que te iba a dar algo.

–Te has vuelto muy capullo desde que has vuelto– remugó dejándose caer de espaldas a la cama, con los brazos cruzados tras su nuca.

–Es que tú te has vuelto más tonto, si cabe.

–No bromees.

Sasuke tomó asiento a su lado, esparciendo por la cama un par de pomadas diferentes y un set de vendas y mallas.

–No bromeo– sin delicadez ninguna, el Uchiha se recostó en la cama y extendió la pierna en el aire. Naruto, que ya había hecho eso con anterioridad, lo entendió y tomó asiento a sus pies, agarrando su tobillo malherido y una de las pomadas, que comenzó a fregar por su baja espinilla y su pie–. ¡Está fría!

–Te jodes– le espetó masajeándole la zona lesionada. Sasuke contuvo un respingo–. Eso por haber mantenido enchufado el secador más tiempo del necesario.

–Mensaje captado– refunfuñó tapándose el rostro con una almohada.

–No me vale con que lo captes. ¡Procésalo!

–Procesado…

Con mucho cuidado, Naruto continuó masajeando la zona durante casi diez minutos, el tiempo en que tardó la pomada en absorberse. Solo entonces comenzó con los ejercicios de rehabilitación, y cuando estuvo seguro de que ya los había probado todos, aplicó la segunda pomada y envolvió el tobillo y la espinilla con la malla.

–En serio, ¿Qué harías sin mí?– preguntó al aire, guardando las cosas en la mesilla de noche de Sasuke. A su espalda, el Uchiha se incorporó en silencio.

–En primer lugar no me habría lesionado.

–Ajá…

Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisita.

–Vamos, véngate, zorro maldito– lo animó presionando su pecho con la pierna sana.

–No me tientes…– con confianza, Naruto agarró a Sasuke por el tobillo y se inclinó ligeramente sobre él. El muy capullo aún continuaba sonriendo, pero dejó de hacerlo tan buen punto sintió el peligro en el que se encontraba–. ¿Tienes miedo, Sasu–chan?– le preguntó frotando su nariz contra la suya.

Sasuke se ruborizó, provocando que el corazón de Naruto se perdiera un latido, un latido fantasma que reverberó en su bajo vientre.

–¿Qué me has hecho?

El tono que Sasuke había usado era uno de total resignación, como si por primera vez admitiera en voz alta que había provocado un cambio en él. Un cambio que no quería, pero que tampoco rechazaba.

–¿Puedo…– tragó saliva–… hacerlo?

–Te estaría más agradecido si no lo hicieses.

–Bien…

Habiendo perdido toda oportunidad, Naruto se incorporó de nuevo. Estuvieron en esa situación unos minutos, hasta que recobró el control y se puso en pie, recolocándose la camiseta y desviando la mirada del Uchiha hacia su rostro mientras se despeinaba con la mano libre.

–Hoy dormiré en mi cama– musitó con un hilo de voz, tratando de fijar la vista en Sasuke pero sin verlo realmente.

–Me parece correcto.

A él no se lo pareció en absoluto, pero no dijo nada y se marchó de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí con suavidad. Solo cuando estuvo solo, Naruto se dejó caer con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y ambas manos tapando su boca.

"_La que has liado_".

* * *

La habitación estaba fría cuando decidió que era hora de irse a dormir. En otras ocasiones, cuando ya se iba a la cama, se encontraba con una habitación cálida y sábanas calientes, a parte del calor mismo del acompañamiento. Esa noche no, esa noche era especial y diferente de un modo que no le gustaba. En cuanto cerró la puerta a su espalda supo que había sido muy mala idea decirle a Sasuke que hoy no dormiría con él. Había querido poner tierra entre ambos, aumentar la distancia para tratar de olvidarse de ese extraño sentimiento que nacía en sus entrañas y se extendía por su cuerpo, pero por lo visto, lo único que estaba consiguiendo con eso era torturarse más.

Lo cierto es que tampoco acababa de entender que le estaba sucediendo. Todo había ocurrido de manera tan natural y pausada, de un modo tan relajado y amistoso que no se había dado cuenta de absolutamente nada. Lo único que tenía claro era que aquel extraño, casto, breve y dulce beso lo había comenzado todo. Había sido el gatillo, el punto de inicio de algo mayor que no comprendía, algo que sabía, algo que sentía; pero que no entendía, que era incapaz de hacerlo.

Consternado, se dejó caer sobre la cama, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo para tratar de encontrar una posición concreta que le produjera el mismo sentimiento de calma y tranquilidad que sentía cuando estaba junto a Sasuke. No lo encontró, ni en una hora, ni en dos, ni en tres. Ni tan siquiera cuando el sol comenzó a despuntar al alba, con sus rayos rojizos prometiendo un buen día, un día cálido y soleado. Amable, agradable.

"_Deberíais hablarlo_" musitó Kurama en su interior, con ese tono pasota y desganado que casi siempre usaba con él. "_Te estás volviendo tarumba_".

El mundo laberíntico de su interior, aquel que parecía un edificio abandonado y una cloaca al mismo tiempo, se había vuelto reconfortante. Naruto aún no entendía porque, pero algo le decía que era por llevarse bien con el zorro. Como este ya no estaba confinado tras unos barrotes, había hecho suyo el lugar, llenándolo de calor corporal con ese gigantesco y peludo cuerpo suyo.

"¿_Hablar qué_?"

"_No pienso responder a eso_" y como si la cosa no fuese con él, Kurama se dio la vuelta y se acomodó en su rincón preferido, comenzando a roncar al instante siguiente. Solo y confuso, Naruto regresó a su realidad y abrió los ojos, fijándolos en el techo de la habitación, que ya comenzaba a bañarse en sombras.

–¿Qué es esto?– se pasó un brazo por encima, tratando de aplacar la suave luz que se colaba entre las rendijas de la persiana–. ¿Qué es?

Debió de quedarse dormido en algún momento de sus cavilaciones, porque cuando despertó, la almohada estaba empapada en saliva y su cama hecha un revoltijo de sábanas. Atontado, se puso en pie y se arrastró hasta el baño para lavarse la cara, solo para descubrir que Sasuke estaba allí lavándose los dientes.

–Buenos días– lo saludó apartándolo de la pica para meter la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua.

Sasuke le dio un empujón y escupió.

–¿Te podrías esperar, no?

Naruto le devolvió el empujón.

–No me da la gana.

Con cara de mala leche, Sasuke recogió su toalla y salió del baño. Naruto supuso que se fue a la cocina, y rezó para que al Uchiha no le diera por escupir también en su desayuno.

Una vez aseado, decidió que era hora de llenar su barriga. No sabía qué hora era, pero a juzgar por los ruidos inhumanos que reverberaban en su estómago, se había saltado una comida. Para su suerte, Sasuke había decidido que su enfrentamiento anterior no merecía una mayor repercusión, así que cuando Naruto se sentó en la mesa, tenía frente a si un vaso de leche, un cuenco con verduras cocidas y salsa de soja, sopa de miso y arroz con curry.

–Buen provecho– anunció entusiasmado.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, y después de haber fregado los platos, Naruto estaba sentado en el sofá, mientras que Sasuke estaba repantingado en el suelo escribiendo en lo que parecía su inacabable diario. Para cuando el Uchiha dejó de escribir, el sol estaba oculto tras unos intensos y grisáceos nubarrones que amenazaban tormenta, y Naruto perdido en un mundo de sueños sin sentido. Decidido a no despertarlo, Sasuke se puso en pie, se vistió en su habitación y volvió para salir. Abandonó al rubio mientras este roncaba.

* * *

Cuando era un adolescente púber, pasar tiempo con Kakashi era casi su pan de cada día. Para él, Kakashi no sólo era su maestro, sino que también era una aspiración, un hombre adulto con poder, fuerza e inteligencia, todo lo que él quería y que en ese momento aún no poseía. Kakashi siempre le había parecido fuerte, un ninja con técnicas poderosas, pero ahora, mirándolo todo con perspectiva, sabía la verdad. Kakashi era la élite, pero tenía muchísimos fallos. En aquella época no lo había visto, y hubo un tiempo que aunque lo viese, le parecía patético. Ahora no, ahora había aprendido a ver más allá de todo eso, y más después de que tuviera la charla con él orquestada por el ya no tan capullo Akira.

De ahí que esa tarde decidiera visitarle y hablar con él, mantener una conversación con alguien que conocía sin tener que estar pendiente sobre el extraño ronroneo que sentía en el estómago.

Kakashi tardó en abrirle la puerta, y cuando lo hizo, se estaba fregando los ojos, casi como si acabara de despertarse de una larga pero necesitada siesta. Al principio el hombre se quedó estático, con la puerta ligeramente abierta y el semblante sorprendido, pero después lo dejó pasar y lo invitó a ese nuevo apartamento más grande y espacioso que el anterior. Con amabilidad, y como si todo lo que hubiese pasado entre ellos hubiese quedado atrás, Kakashi lo invitó a un té. Sasuke aceptó la oferta, y dentro suyo comenzó a orar para que Kakashi recordara que le gustaba el té amargo.

–¿Y a que debo esta visita?– cuestionó su maestro después de tomar asiento frente suyo y de haberle dejado su té amargo delante–. No es algo que me esperaba, si te soy sincero.

Sasuke bajó la vista a la taza de barro cocido y observó la superficie verdosa y ligeramente espesa. Parecía delicioso, justo en su punto.

–Supongo que regresar a los viejos hábitos– con sumo cuidado para no quemarse, se llevó la taza a los labios y sorbió. Tal y como pensaba, estaba a su gusto.

–¿También quieres que te entrene?– rio su antiguo maestro deslizando la máscara por su rostro para sorber también–. ¿O no hay que volver tan atrás en el tiempo?

Sasuke sonrió con suavidad, recordando aquel tiempo pasado en que Kakashi era todo en lo que quería convertirse.

–Me las apaño bien, gracias.

El silencio que se formó entre ambos fue agradable, y aunque Sasuke lo agradecía, no había ido precisamente a ver a Kakashi para disfrutar de su siempre grato silencio. Cuando estuvo seguro que había pasado un tiempo determinado y adecuado, se aclaró la garganta y se envaró en la silla. Enfrente suyo, Kakashi levantó la mirada mientras continuaba bebiendo su té.

–Tengo que preguntarte algo, Kakashi.

El hombre le hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándolo a hablar.

–Me gustaría que me acompañases al banco– repuso con cierta molestia–. Los muy gilipollas no me dejan entrar si no estoy acompañado. Temen que pueda hacerles algo.

–Considerando que estuviste a punto de matar incluso a tus compañeros de equipo, yo consideraría ese trato casi amistoso– le sonrió abiertamente, aunque el gesto no alcanzó sus ojos. Dentro suyo, Sasuke sintió que Kakashi aún seguía resentido con él por eso. El hombre ya se lo había dicho y dejado claro en su sesión con Akira, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que el comentario fuese doloroso–. Sin embargo, te acompañaré. Sigues siendo mi alumno y miembro del equipo siete, al menos hasta que decidas de que es hora de subir de rango– esta vez la sonrisita alcanzó sus ojos, haciendo desaparecer la atmosfera recargada que se había formado entre ellos en apenas una fracción de segundo.

–Te veo el lunes– con rapidez, Sasuke se acabó su bebida y se puso en pie, no sin antes maldecir a su infernal tobillo que aún no hacía el puto favor de curarse–. A las diez en el puente. No llegues tarde.

–Descuida…

* * *

–¿Dónde has estado?– le preguntó Naruto cuando lo vio aparecer por la puerta. El muy idiota aún se estaba fregando los ojos, y Sasuke pensó que esa noche Naruto tendría muchísimos problemas para conciliar de nuevo el sueño–. ¿Adónde has ido?

–He ido a hacer la compra– contestó levantando la bolsa del supermercado con la que cargaba–. Hoy vamos a cenar sukiyaki, y si no te gusta, te aguantas.

Naruto se levantó de un salto del sofá y corrió a sentarse encima de la encimera, justo al lado donde Sasuke había comenzado a colocar las verduras ya limpias para cortarlas.

–¡Me encanta cuando Sasu–chan cocina!

Sasuke tenía que reconocer que el apodo tenía su gracia, pero no acababa de sentirse cómodo con él. No es que odiara la familiaridad con la que Naruto lo trataba, lo que realmente odiaba era el recuerdo que esa familiaridad en concreto despertaba en él. Nunca se lo había dicho, y estaba seguro que de haberlo hecho, Naruto hubiese cesado en su intento de continuar llamándolo así, pero Sasuke no tenía el valor ni la fuerza para admitir que el nombre le resultaba doloroso porque era así como lo llamaba su tía, la tía vieja y cariñosa que siempre le daba galletitas cuando su madre no miraba, y que lo sentaba junto a ella en el mármol mientras preparaba pastelitos para que luego se los llevara de escondidas a Itachi. Demasiados recuerdos dolorosos para algo tan simple.

–Pues limpia el baño por mí.

Naruto frunció el rostro en una mueca zorruna que, para su opinión, lo hacía parecer más estúpido de lo que en realidad era.

–Me gusta más el Sasu–chan cariñoso que el capullo integral…

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

–Pues Sasu–chan…– cuando el apodo no dolía, lo enfadaba. Parecía que no había manera humana en que ese apelativo le resultara agradable–… va a escupir en tu plato.

–¡Tampoco hay para ponerse así!– Naruto se bajó de la encimera de un salto, y antes de darse cuenta, Sasuke sintió sus brazos rodearle la cintura fraternalmente. El corazón le dio un vuelco extraño dentro del pecho que disparó un resorte en su cerebro, que no tardo en liberar químicos que lo hacían sentir bien–. Yo limpio si tú cocinas. No hay nada más de que hablar.

–Pues vete ya.

Cuando Naruto se separó de él la calma volvió a apoderarse de su interior, con la ligera diferencia de que le dejó una sensación de vacío que lo entristecía. Realmente, que alguien se hubiese mostrado tan afectuoso con él tras tanto tiempo de haberse acostumbrado a la soledad, era algo liberador y agradable a partes iguales.

* * *

_Creo que este no era la clase de capítulo que os esperabais después del anterior, ¿Verdad? Lo sé… soy mala (risa maléfica se escucha de fondo). Nah, es broma, pero realmente sé que os esperabais algo más cariñoso y yo salgo con estas cosas… y hablo desde la propia experiencia como lectora (Si os soy sincera, eso siempre me pasa en los fics SanSan). Volviendo al tema…_

_En este capítulo quería enfatizar que, aunque Naruto y Sasuke hayan dado un paso en su relación, las cosas entre ambos siguen siendo un poco retorcidas y extrañas, y que aún no han llegado a un acuerdo con sus propios sentimientos (que decir con los del otro). Aquí también he mostrado a Naruto un poco más "lanzado" al ataque, y creo que la única razón es porque últimamente me ha dado por leer demasiados doujins Narusasu… no, bromeo de nuevo (un poco). Para mí, Naruto es un personaje que fácilmente acepta sus sentimientos, mientras que Sasuke no, así que para el rubio es infinitamente más sencillo aceptar que siente algo por Sasuke y volver a sentir "eso" que siente por él que a la inversa. Si queréis, podéis comentarme cosas sobre este punto en el review, porque a pesar de que sea mi percepción, escuchar la de los demás es lo mejor que hay!_

_Como datos destacables… solo decir que Sasuke empieza a jugar a un juego muy peligroso de tentar a Naruto y después no devolverlo. No es que lo haga con maldad, sino que es algo que le sale de dentro, se siente tan cómodo con él que actúa como un niño pequeño (y reconozcámoslo, los niños pequeños a veces no saben dónde está el límite). Y sin duda alguna, una de las cosas buenas es que he podido cambiar la perspectiva a Sasuke, así que el los próximos capítulos (aunque creo que son solos dos), se podrá ver mejor que es lo que él "siente" y como lleva la situación. _

_Y nada, paso a comentar los reviews… y a agradeceros de tozo corazón que os molestéis en dejar uno; también os doy las gracias a esos lectores anónimos que no tengo el placer de conocer pero que sé que están ahí. Gracias!. A __**shameblack**__ (Muchas gracias! La verdad es que trato de ser lo menos moñas posible, pero soy una maldita romántica empedernida aunque no lo quiera admitir xD De todos modos me encanta escribir esas escenas "íntimas" de cariño. Eso sí, lamento que la noche después del beso no haya sido propiamente un momento de incomodidad o amorío… (que, por otro lado, era lo que tocaba)), a __**Goten Trunks5**__ (Me alegro de que te gustara! Para mí, el beso, más que romántico, es amistoso, algo que tenían que hacer porque salía de dentro y no románticamente hablando… aunque claro, esa clase de besos también son románticos, así que es un círculo infinito xD), a __**Soy YO–SARIEL**__ (Aquí Kurama también ha salido, y con una aparición más "decente". Tampoco es que haga mucho el pobre bicho xD), a __**Yui–nyann**__ (No han sido ni naturales ni tímidos, yo diría que han trazado una línea entremedio y han tirado por ahí. Para mí, Sakura es un personaje que ha ido cambiando su percepción: al principio era odiosa, luego sacóa carácter y comenzó a molar, para después pasar de nuevo a florerus maximus y liarla a base de bien. Después se redimió (especialmente en los primeros arcos), y finalmente pasó a hacer algo de provecho narrativamente hablando y como personaje, aunque claro, Kishimoto la ha liado un poco parda con ella en esta guerra, que la pobre, por mucha gente que cure, no suma puntos ni a la de tres. Por eso en este dic le estoy manteniendo un poco esa dualidad que yo percibo con el personaje (he soltado el tochaco de la vida, por dios xD)), a __**Zanzamaru**__ (Puede ser que con el anterior review yo me liara un poco! La verdad, es que como haces los análisis, a veces veo cosas que antes no había visto y la adecuo o al revés, y eso puede generar confusión. Me apunto lo del concurso (tal vez para cuando leas esto ya me he apuntado)), a __**Sayo Rio**__ (Si te sirve de consuelo… mis exámenes de física también eran penosos… solo me salían bien los de recuperación (y eso que tenían el mismo nivel, ya ves tú si no me podría haber aplicado yo antes en la materia…), aunque luego pasó a ser la asignatura que se me dio mejor durante el primer año de carrera (ventajas de tener un instituto donde la física que nos daban era chunga xD), si quieres un consejo: Haz problemas, muchos, muchísimos, hasta que te hartes. Luego te parecerá todo súper sencillo. (Y te lo digo por experiencia, ahí está el truco. Al final la física mola mucho, especialmente magnetismo y electrostática! Fluidos no mola, y Arquímedes tampoco xD). A lo que iba, que me voy por las ramas… a mí también me va envidia esa relación que tienen tan íntima el uno con el otro, es como si se necesitaran para todo, como si fuesen una prolongación del otro. Sobre si al ser huérfanos los hace más libres… para mi es al revés, tienen tanto amor que dar que no saben cómo hacerlo y eso les hace prisioneros; pero claro, esa es mi humilde opinión xD), a __**berere34 **__(Me hace gracia que me preguntes eso porque ni yo misma sé si el lemon que quiero escribir (porque tengo claro que quiero escribir uno con esta historia, aunque parece que no llega nunca), va a ser sasunaru o narusasu. Supongo que podría someterlo a votación pero… ya veré lo que hago cuando me enfrente cara a cara con la situación xd), a __**Violet Stwy**__ (Ya te garantizo yo que en ese beso están pensando… mucho. Y no puedo decir nada más porque hago spoiler xD), y a __**sofi12**__ (De nada, mujer! :D Y lo único que puedo decir es agradecerte ese hermoso review!)._

_Ah! Como hace tiempo que no dedico capítulos, este va para __**sofi12**__! Esto ya es una bienvenida con todas las letras! _

_Pues nada, hasta aquí hemos llegado esta vez. Como la narración se me está retrasando (este fic me está dando ahora unos problemillas por donde va la cosa (estoy sin ideas, básicamente) y porque tengo unas ganas locas de volver a escribir sobre el fandom de SnK (Yo me hago autopropaganda, si os gusta el Jenkasa (si lo odiáis o no tenéis ni idea de que fandom estoy hablando, ignorad esto), pasaos por mi otro fic, que está muy solito T–T), tardaré un poquito más de lo habitual en publicar los capítulos. ¡Pero don't worry be happy! Con este fic me obligo a escribir sin que salga la musa, así que siempre van a haber capítulos nuevos (Por hacer eso, luego tengo un montón de borradores que no sirven pa ná, pero que despiertan la inspiración. Creo que, actualmente, debo tener unas 12 páginas de desechos, y eso son muchas páginas escritas para mí (y lo peor: rechazadas) xD._

_Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, Ankin._

_**PS:**__ El título… como no se me ocurría nada y este capítulo tiene fragmentos tan disparatados, pensé en poner un título genérico. O sea, que las escenas son como fragmentos, escenas de la vida. (Que poco me he currado el título de este capítulo, por dios). _

_**PS II:** El siguiente capítulo también voy a tardar más de lo habitual en publicarlo. ¡No os extrañéis si veis que tardo un poquito más! (O sea, una o un par de semanitas, no más xD)_


End file.
